


Pramen mládí

by jirkas815



Category: Czech Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Depression, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Memories
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirkas815/pseuds/jirkas815
Summary: Dva úspěšní moderátoři, navenek šťastní, kterým v životě vlastně nic nechybí. Avšak jejich duše strádají, vzájemně po sobě prahnou a bojují s vlastními vnitřními démony. Budou potřebovat jeden druhého, leč problémy mohou být i pro dvojici těžší, než se zdají.Slash in czech language.
Relationships: Martin Řezníček/Daniel Stach
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čirá fikce. Nechci tímto dílem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. 
> 
> Alkehol - Pramen mládí  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bB6GFsF2y6I

Další poněkud vydařený večer před kamerou právě skončil. Světla už nezářila s takovou intenzitou, jejich tlumený jas poskytoval pro oči mnohem příjemnější prostředí. Oddechl si, s úsměvem si povolil kravatu, snad jedinou věc, která mu na moderování večerního zpravodajství vadila. Zhluboka se nadechl, místnost mu připadala nezvykle vydýchaná, proto studio se spěšným rozloučením opustil, chodbu prakticky proklusal, až zapadl do své kanceláře a otevřel okno dokořán. No, své tak úplně ne, sdílel ji s několika kolegy, leč momentálně se zde nikdo další nenacházel. S rozsvěcováním se neobtěžoval, zářivky z chodby postačovaly. Opřel se o parapet, nasál do plic příjemně chladivý lednový vzduch. Sekl sebou do kancelářské židle na kolečkách, která se příhodně nacházela hned vedle, pohodlně se opřel, spokojeně vydechl a na rtech mu pohrával uvolněný úsměv. Rád takhle chvilku jen relaxoval, než se odebral k odchodu.

I nyní si dopřál pár minut jen pro sebe. Vypnul, vnímal, jak jej obklopuje studený vzduch, že se mu začíná objevovat husí kůže, ale zatím se nehýbal. Zima mu nikdy nevadila, naopak, líbila se mu. Sněhové vločky se odrážely ve světle blízkých pouličních lamp, líně se snášely k zemi a dopadaly na svoje předchůdkyně. Sníh, jev v Praze vskutku nevídaný, jej nakonec donutil trochu sebou hodit. Zvedl se, židli posunul na svoje místo, okno zase zavřel a z věšáku u dveří sundal příjemně hřejivý zimní kabát černé barvy a šedivou šálu. Oblékl se, dal si záležet, aby zejména kolem krku nenechal ani skulinu, kterou by mráz mohl proniknout až na kůži. Zimu si sice užíval, ale pouze v případech, kdy ji sám vyhledal, třeba po živém vysílání, jaké měl právě za sebou. Cestu domů hodlal přežít bez omrzlin.

Vycházel z budovy zabředlý v úvahách o všem a o ničem zároveň. Pohled sklopený k zemi ve snaze se ještě víc zahřát. Viděl se doma u televize. Nebo při poslechu muziky s knihou v dlaních, v každém případě v jeho plánech figurovala jeho osoba zabalená do chlupaté deky a horký čaj k tomu, jako to ostatně dělával každý páteční večer. Nevzpomínal si, kdy přesně tento rituál začal. Bylo mu úplně jedno, že při takových odpočinkových činnostech vypadá jako patnáctiletá holka, řekl si, že způsob trávení volného času čtyřicetiletého chlapa by měl nejspíš vypadat úplně jinak, ale posléze nad tím jen mávl rukou. Sám se sebou se konec konců mohl klidně chovat jako štěně a nevyčítat si to. Zaměstnaný myšlenkou, jak blbě by vypadalo, kdyby na koberci před pohovkou okusoval uši nějakému plyšákovi, si nevšiml, že úplně zastavil. Rovněž si tohoto přirozeného jevu nevšimla ani osoba, která opouštěla budovu v jeho těsném závěsu.

Cítil jen kontakt s někým dalším, kterak do něj vráží, než ztratil rovnováhu a naprosto nedůstojně se bez vlastního přičinění poroučel k zemi. Na zledovatělém chodníku to vlastně ani nebylo nic složitého, klidně se mohl rozsekat i bez asistence jiného člověka. Ale takhle... to aspoň měl na koho hodit. Nesouvisející úvahy o tenké vrstvě ledu na systematicky poskládaných dlažebních kostkách ho vyrušily od použití dlaní, jak by asi měl učinit, aby zachránil před poraněním vlastní hlavu. Uvědomil si to pozdě, takže jeho čelo tu ránu stejně schytalo. Bolestně sykl, v hlavě mu na pár vteřin zahučelo, před očima probliklo pár mžitek a okolní svět ztratil zvuky, než prvotní následky rány odezněly. Tak nějak napůl se sesbíral a začal znovu vnímat. Zaznamenal nabízenou paži, pomoc rád přijal a nechal se vytáhnout zpět na nohy.

"Promiň," doneslo se k jeho uším známým hlasem. "Gravitace," poznamenal vědecky, čímž zcela účelně udal svoji totožnost, "nenaděláš. A moje blbost, měl jsem koukat na cestu."

Neodpověděl. Vnímal pouze ten podivně přívětivý tón, nesený v každé slabice, v každém písmenku, které opustilo ústa jeho kolegy, uvědomoval si, že jeho dlaň stále svírá druhá, zaznamenal až příliš dobře tu tělesnou blízkost a na malý moment se jej zmocnil pocit, že se se zemí nejspíš setká znovu, téměř se mu až podlomila kolena, když mu do nosu udeřila ta typická vůně, pro níž měl vždy určitou slabost. Už dávno předtím si u sebe všiml zvláštního chování a uvažování, kdykoliv se ocitl v přítomnosti právě tohoto kolegy. Netušil, k čemu to neurčité brnění v konečcích prstů a jejich mírný třas přirovnat, jak nazvat přesně ten divný pocit, ale cítil, jak se láme na kusy, jak se jeho profesionální maska postupně hroutí, když se objevil Daniel, vědecká kapacita České televize, skvělý moderátor, především však jeho dobrý přítel.

Možná jej děsilo přesně tohle. Jsou přátelé, pouze to, přesto o něm častokrát podvědomě smýšlel jinak. Sám sobě nic nepřiznal, ideálně o svém chování ani nepřemýšlel, děsil se, k jakému závěru by nakonec došel. Bylo to příjemné, dokud o tom nezačal přemýšlet. Jenže teď... ono známé vnitřní chvění se dostavilo znovu a on zatraceně dobře věděl, že za vinou není okolní teplota někde na bodu mrazu. V nitru se mu rozhoříval prapodivný žár, tváře mu hořely a nejspíš se i pěkně červenal. Svět kolem se zastavil, čas přestal existovat, rozpadl se v prach, všechno zmizelo v temnotě, zůstali pouze oni dva. Racionální uvažování nahrazovala neurčitá touha, která však s každou další vteřinou nabírala ostřejší hrany. Podvědomí na něj křičelo, ať se kouká dát okamžitě dohromady, jenže i tento hlásek rychle slábl.

"Martine," vytrhlo jej ze ztrácení sebekontroly poněkud ostřeji, než majitel hlasu zamýšlel, "jsi zamrzl, nebo co?" Nečekal na odpověď, popadl ruku, za kterou tahal staršího na nohy, trochu lépe a odtáhl zmateného muže blíž ke světlu. Zběžně si prohlédl jeho tvář. "Vypadá to, že máš natržený obočí," konstatoval, "na šití to nebude, ale minimálně zalepit by se to mělo, jestli nechceš, aby se do toho dostal bordel. Kdybys nic nenamítal, koukl bych na to líp, bydlím kousek a světlo tady je dost na nic."

Zaregistroval ani ne polovinu toho, co mladší vyslovil. Připadal si jako teenager. Šílel z toho chlapa, častokrát si opakoval, že se musel dočista zbláznit, když po něm tak prahne. Dlouho si uvědomoval, jak bolestně moc chce mnohem víc, než mu mohlo dát jen obyčejné přátelství. Hleděl mu do očí, úplně se v nich ztrácel. Topil se v jejich tmavé hloubce. Věděl, že tohle pobláznění jen tak neodezní, že je v tom až po uši, že se střemhlav řítí do propasti, z níž není návratu. V duchu zaklel, nezmohl se na verbální reakci. Tázavý pohled k ní vybízel, jenže zamyšlený a vpravdě totálně zamilovaný nedokázal sestavit smysluplnou větu. Přikývl, ač netušil, co se řeší.

To, jak obrovskou chybu tímto jednoduchým gestem pravděpodobně udělal, si pořádně uvědomil až přede dveřmi bytu, který rozhodně nepatřil jemu. Typická vůně stále hladila jeho čichové ústrojí, na tváři druhého viděl povzbudivý úsměv, přesto v očích nějaké starosti. Poskládal si, co se před budovou, kde už léta pracoval, vlastně odehrálo. Daniel do něj vrazil, způsobil mu zranění, které asi vnímal vážnější, než ve skutečnosti bylo, když ho kvůli ošetřování dotáhl až k sobě do bytu, on sám by nejspíš jen setřel krev a dál to neřešil. Věděl, že se schyluje ke katastrofě, že v momentální situaci nemá šanci sám sobě dál vzdorovat. Snažil se, ale touha vítězila. Srdce rozprášilo vojsko rozumu na všech možných frontách, odrazilo všechny útoky a šlo si za vítězstvím, mílovými kroky se blížilo naplnění všech snů jeho majitele. Bilo tempem závodního koně, vnímal jeho tep ve spáncích, v krku i v končetinách. Obával se, aby mu nakonec ještě nevyskočilo z hrudi.

Asi by bylo minimálně divné, kdyby teď utekl. Shodil ze sebe kabát i šálu, s nevolí a strachem vyhověl žádosti, aby se dostavil do koupelny, pozoroval svého kolegu a jeho zručné počínání při řešení problému, nechal si bez řečí ošetřit roztržené obočí i odřeninu nad ním, párkrát sykl, jak dezinfekce při kontaktu s čerstvým zraněním štípala, načež se mu dostalo poznámky, že je jako baba a ať to chvíli vydrží. Chtěl odpovědět něco v tom smyslu, jestli by si náhodou neměl pořídit ještě tlustý obvaz a vzít si pro jistotu dovolenou s rezervací lůžka v nemocnici, ale nakonec to nijak nekomentoval. Jeho slova by nejspíš vyzněla dost jízlivě, což nechtěl. Nechtěl se chovat hnusně k někomu, kdo se o něj úplně dobrovolně zajímá, kdo jej tak ochotně dává dohromady, i když zrovna nemusí. Ta péče jen potvrzovala, co si myslel už dávno. Že je pro něj Daniel po všech stránkách naprosto dokonalý.

Nakonec nejenže neodešel, dokonce před ním v obýváku přistál hrnek horkého čaje. S díkem jej přijal, rovnou se i napil. Tekutina nepálila, příjemně hřála, ač to v blízkosti mladšího zrovna nepotřeboval. Spíš by se hodil přesně pravý opak, jenže atmosféra působila až moc příjemně, svým způsobem i přirozeně, neměl se k přerušení něčeho tak uvolněného a nádherného. Když k jeho uším ještě dolehla nevtíravá muzika, ponořil se do večerního klidu úplně. O všechny námitky rázem přišel, úplně se mu vypařily z hlavy.

"Vážně jsi v pohodě?" zeptal se pro jistotu Dan, když kecl na druhou stranu pohovky, ačkoliv se mu už dostalo minimálně šest ujištění.

"Jo, zas tak hrozný to nebylo," odpověděl Martin podle předpokladů. "I když nevím, proč se o mě tak staráš, díky," dodal ještě.

"Protože to vlastně byla moje vina," nadhodil s úsměvem mladší.

"Kdybych tam nestál jako sloup..." nechal větu vyznít do prázdna. "To je jedno, nic se nestalo. Nebudu tě zdržovat, díky za čaj, půjdu," řekl rychle, naděje, že se z toho vyvlíkne bez úhony nebo činu, kterého by jistě později litoval, se jal zvedat, dokud k tomu ještě sesbíral nějakou vůli.

Nechtělo se mu pryč, nejraději by zůstal, dokázal si představit desítky způsobů na skvěle strávený večer, paradoxně přesně kvůli svým snům a představám musel vysmahnout co nejrychleji. Držel se jen velmi těžko, sebekontrola pozbývala významu. Zvlášť obrovský kus se ztratil ve chvíli, kdy po něm Daniel vrhl téměř ublížený štěněcí pohled plný... něčeho, co nedokázal pojmenovat. Viděl v těch dokonalých očích jen sebe sama, ale pozvolna prorážely ven i emoce, které směřovaly přesně do nejhlubší části jeho duše. V duchu zanadával. _Ve svém věku už by ses mohl umět ovládat,_ okomentovalo jeho nervozitu svědomí naprosto přesně. Měl by, jenže v přítomnosti mladšího zapomněl, jak se to dělá.

"Martine, počkej..." zamumlal Daniel, zrak sklopil a nejspíš automaticky, aniž by to zaznamenal, si sotva znatelně zkousl spodní ret. Toto obyčejné gesto s Martinem zamávalo snad víc než všechna slova na světě. Zachvěl se, po páteři mu přejel mráz a jen na poslední chvíli zarazil hlasitější výdech. Nyní už si připadal opravdu bezradně. _Jako zamilovaný náctiletý pitomec,_ trefnější přirovnání pro sebe nenašel.

"Nechtěl bys tu zůstat?"

Další trhnutí, tentokrát zcela viditelné. Bylo vyloučeno, aby si toho jeho protějšek nevšiml, ač se na něj zrovna nedíval. Poslední bariéra se trhala, hroutila. Nevydržel. Boj se sebou samým a svojí touhou definitivně prohrál, ten prosebný tón jej udolal, nemohl se pokoušet zachovat něco, co dávno zmizelo, tím spíš ne zábrany, které ho držely od oné několikrát již zmiňované pitomosti. Zahodil cokoliv, co řadil k protiargumentům, ten pohled plný citů, nikdy nevyřčených, který mu byl ihned po vyslovení otázky věnován, proměnil jeho nohy v rosolovitou hmotu a na nějaké vstávání se rozhodně necítil. Dan byl blízko. Až příliš blízko. Vymetená hlava, jediná myšlenka se ještě držela z dosahu koštěte. Obsahovala jen jediné slovo, jediné jméno. _Daniel..._

Přiblížil se. Schopnost chápat signály se u něj nikdy nerozvinula úplně, ale jestli ta otázka s nervozitou a nejistotou protkanou tváří neznamenala opětování jeho citů, tak co jiného? Musel to zkusit. Dostal šanci, chtěl ji využít. Nepatrně naklonil hlavu, osoba naproti se stále nehýbala. I on na chvilku zamrzl v pohybu, vyčkával, co se bude dít. Jeho překvapení se smísilo s nekonečnou radostí, když to byl nakonec Dan, kdo smazal tu poslední nepatrnou mezeru a přitiskl svoje rty na druhé. Ostře vydechl, zatraceně dobře si uvědomoval, že se to děje. Žádná představa se nemohla vyrovnat realitě, která byla o tolik lepší, skutečná, přesně tak perfektní, jak doufal. V břiše se mu roztančilo hejno motýlů, city prostřednictvím jemného otírání rtů vyletěly do světa, jejich lehké pohyby se sladily v líném tempu, které oběma dokonale vyhovovalo. Nehnali se kupředu jako smyslů zbavení, dopřávali si dostatek času na vstřebání překvapivého momentu, poznávali se.

Ač se zdálo navýsost zřejmé, co momentálně dělají, Martin si to zkrátka musel říct. Sice jen v hlavě a sám pro sebe, ale to ujištění sebe sama, že vážně líbá Daniela... téměř až bolestně ním prostoupila vlna čiré euforie. Slabě se do polibku usmál, zkamenělé ruce nějakým zázrakem rozhýbal, bříšky prstů prvně s nebývalou jemností přejel po bocích druhého, než zapojil celé dlaně a velmi opatrně je stiskl. Netušil, kde se v něm bere ta ohleduplnost, přisuzoval ji tomu, jak neobvyklé, nečekané a příliš překvapivé činnosti se právě oddává. Měl pocit, že kdyby zapojil víc síly, tak něco zákonitě pokazí. Takhle ale přišla jen reakce v podobě zachvění, kterou shledával nanejvýš příjemnou.

Ačkoliv se prvně domníval, že jeho srdce už nemůže bít rychleji, teď doslova tančilo, jeho duše jásala ve stejném rytmu a jeho vědomí tak nějak vědělo, že takhle je to správně. Že přesně k tomuto okamžiku směřoval celý život. Odtáhl se, musel se nadechnout, jelikož se mu jen z té myšlenky točila hlava. Setkal se s neurčitým pohledem tmavých očí, nejistých a možná mírně vyděšených.

"Ne..?" pozvedl mladší hlas i jedno obočí v otázce, kterou ani nedokázal vyslovit.

"Jo," podal mu potřebné ujištění, dozajista očekávané.

Plachý výraz na tváři naproti se opět změnil v úsměv. Oplatil ho tak upřímně, jak momentálně dokázal, jednu paži zvedl a prsty se dotkl obličeje, přejel jimi po hladce oholené čelisti, zastavil až někde u brady a nechal jeho rty vyhledat druhé. Při jejich setkání přivřel oči, po hlavě se vrhl do vln pomalého polibku, ústa obou se sladila ve stejném rytmu, jako by se znala léta, ač tomuto kouzelnému okamžiku předcházely zkušenosti sotva minutové. Mávl nad tím rukou, jen si užíval poddajnost a měkkost druhých rtů, fakt, že momentálně patří pouze jemu, že mu jejich majitel dovoluje je líbat a s city tento pohyb opětuje. Zamručel, zvuk tlumený, přesto slyšitelný.

Pohrával si s nejvrchnějším knoflíkem, poslepu Daniela zbavoval kravaty, zaregistroval, že ta jeho se tiše snesla někam k zemi, i jeho vlastní košile se ocitla pod útokem nenechavých rukou, avšak zdaleka ne tak hravě pomalých. Když si uvědomil, že trochu zaostává, přidal, několik posledních v zápalu okamžiku prostě utrhl. Netušil, kde se v něm vzala odvaha zlikvidovat dozajista drahý kus svršků, leč druhý muž se nezdál touto skutečností popuzen. Vedl jej spalující chtíč, potřeboval cítit pokožku staršího, nezaobíral se malichernostmi. Zatahal za lem, látka plynule sklouzla po ramenou a spadla na koberec před pohovkou. Nadzvedl se, té své musel trochu pomoci. Sotva vteřinový pohyb, než Martina objal a nekompromisně ho přitáhl k sobě. Jejich rty znovu spojil, polibky protkané vášní, touhou, vzájemnou náklonností i nezměrnými city, které k sobě beztak cítili odjakživa, avšak až nyní jim povolili otěže a nechali je, ať se plnou rychlostí řítí vstříc vysněnému opětování.

Vyhoupl se Danovi na klín, ten jej ochotně přivítal, aniž by opustil jeho rty. V zápalu touhy zatoužil se posunout dál, zkusmo pohnul boky, načež rty mladšího opustil zvuk, který se podobal více stenu než výdechu. Usmál se do polibku a pohyb o něco znatelněji zopakoval. Uvědomoval si vzrušení proti svému tělu, sám shledával kalhoty poněkud těsnějšími. Neděsil se, naopak, touha vygradovala do neudržitelné míry, vyloženě se na nadcházející minuty těšil. Prsty na chvilku opustil hruď mladšího, zcela záměrně je přesunul níž a poslepu se započal prát s knoflíkem u kalhot. Zapudil myšlenku, že by všechny složité knoflíky nejraději zakázal, beze zraku to šlo ještě hůř, ale sotva po pár vteřinách boj s kusem oblečení vyhrál. Zip nepředstavoval ani zdaleka takovou komplikaci.

Vlna dalšího vzrušení jím projela, když v dlani sevřel mužství druhého muže. Zaznamenal, jak se jeho protějšek zachvěl a kousl jej do rtu. Ne tolik, aby to bolelo, jen překvapeně. Přerušil polibek, hlava mu padla na opěrku, slyšel srdce tepat ve spáncích, nikdy by si nepomyslel, že se bude cítit tak skvěle právě při takové... situaci. Nikdy si Martina nedokázal představit v tomto rozpoložení, že by mu vážně chtěl dopřát uvolnění, jenže přesně to se zrovna dělo. Nesnil, jeho dlaň, ústa, hlas, on... byl tak skutečný, žádná halucinace by jej nedostala do stavu, kdy téměř zapomínal i vlastní jméno, kdy se rozpadal na miliony malých kousků. Jeden jediný dotek, jediné lehké sevření dlaně stačilo, aby se jeho osoba úplně hroutila, jako by v něm někde explodovala bomba. A bylo to zatraceně příjemné.

Starší si zprvu počínal nejistě, praxe v oboru scházela, ale uším lahodící steny jej brzy ujistily, že činí dobře. Osmělil se, stiskl silněji, neohrabaný pohyb trochu ucelil, přidal na tempu a s radostí shledal, že se tato iniciativa jeho protějšku líbí. Pokračoval, sehnul se a políbil pootevřené rty. Odpověď přišla divoce, neuspořádaně. Vnímal, jak se Dan pod jeho péčí boří, jak si užívá každý dotek, blízký tělesný kontakt. Odtáhl se, pohled, jaký se mu naskytl, by nevyměnil za nic na světě. Oči ztmavlé vzrušením a chtíčem, pootevřené rty, trhané nádechy. _Nádherný,_ to jediné mohl o Danovi momentálně říct. Sám se nadechl poněkud ostřeji, když boky mladšího několikrát vystřelily proti jeho ruce a táhlý sten doprovodil slastné uvolnění. Věnoval mu ještě jeden krátký polibek, než momentálně zesláblé tělo objal a nechal muže naproti, aby se čelem opřel o to jeho.

Když opět nabyl pravidelného dýchání a jeho svalům se vrátila stabilita, v mžiku se vrátila i dravost, syrový pohled, oči téměř černé, ve tlumeném světle lampy Martin nedokázal rozeznat, kde končí zornice a začíná duhovka. Věnoval tomu pramalou pozornost, jelikož problém brzy zmizel za víčky, jak se druhé rty hladově vrhly proti těm jeho. Než zareagoval, narazil zády na pohovku, Dan nad ním a solidně v ráži. Kůže na kůži, těla teploty rozžhavených kamen se k sobě lepila, ústa se vpíjela do druhých a dvojice mužů se neměla k tomu, aby svoji splašenou touhu jakkoliv krotila. Martin si ani nevšiml, jak rychle přišel i o zbytek svršků.

Polibky mladšího zvolnily, přesunuly se na čelist, na krk, hruď, sestupovaly stále níž. Ztrácel schopnost se kontrolovat, trhané nádechy jen podporovaly třas celého těla, nastalé očekávání s ním házelo ve víru neskutečné touhy, otevřel oči, avšak viděl stále stejnou mlhu, jako když se jeho duhovky skrývaly za víčky. Znovu si připomněl, kolik let na světě už prožil, nevycházel z údivu nad svými reakcemi, všechno, co se mu dostávalo, na něj působilo až zničující intenzitou, tak zoufale potřeboval dotek jižněji, Daniel jeho čekání nezkracoval, naopak. Frustrovaně vydechl, automaticky trhl boky v očekávání nějakého doteku, avšak cítil jen nedostačující proudění vzduchu. Hrdlem mu prošlo další zamručení, tentokrát nesouhlasné, protkané určitým požadavkem. Nedokázal zadržet hlasitý sten, když se konečně setkal s vyhovující odpovědí, tlak a horkost vyslaly výboje do každičkého nervového zakončení, přistihl se, kterak zaklonil hlavu ruce mu padly na pohovku. Jako by mu v hlavě vybouchla mina, na kterou účelně dupl, slova se změnila na nepřehledný mix. Poslal je pryč, nemyslel už na nic než na ta zatraceně dokonalá ústa, která jej vynášela do nebes.

Bylo to... jiné. Jiné, lepší než s jakoukoliv ženou, naprosto dokonalé, nedokázal vymyslet jediné smysluplné slovo, mysl zela prázdnotou, třásl se, spodní ret totálně rozkousaný, jak se pokoušel tišit steny, které mu nedovolovaly pravidelně dýchat. Neuspěl, nedokázal se krotit, poddal se úplně, všechny nové vjemy jej nutily dát najevo, jak moc se mu líbí, co se děje. V pěstech sevřel povrch pohovky, stiskl ho tak silně, že kdyby zvládl přemýšlet nad svým jednáním, bál by se, aby imitaci kůže nakonec neroztrhl, ale jeho hmatové smysly mnohem víc zaměstnávala úplně jiná část těla, horkost kolem ní a pocit, že se nachází v ráji.

Salva bílých světel mu vybouchla v hlavě, všechny svaly definitivně vypověděly službu, a kdyby neležel, pravděpodobně by se zhroutil mezi záhyby měkké deky, jejíž přítomnosti na pohovce si všiml až nyní. Popadal dech, téměř hltal molekuly vzduchu, nevnímal nic víc než splašený tep, jako by mu v hlavě snad vypadly pojistky, postrádal schopnost brát na vědomí okolí. Před očima, jež zvládl pootevřít aspoň na malou škvíru, viděl rozmazaný svět, byl pro jednou úplně mimo. Netušil, že jej může takové bláznovství ještě po čtyřicítce strhnout s tak obrovskou vervou, ale právě proběhnuvší uvolnění napovídalo opak, nejspíš právě objevil svůj vlastní pramen mládí. Rychlé, intenzivní, zničující, jako by se postavil do cesty té nejničivější a největší tsunami, jako si dokázal představit. Neuvěřitelné, lépe se snad v životě necítil. Vnímal pohyb a plyšovou, chlupatou deku, kterak společně s druhým mužským tělem objímá to jeho a příjemně hřeje.

"Ty jsi... neskutečnej," dostal ze sebe, když se alespoň částečně sesbíral a složil zase dohromady. Připadalo mu, že snad jen nečinně leží dlouhé hodiny, i když uběhlo pouze pár minut. Tisícidílné puzzle s jasnou modrou oblohou mu v ten moment připadaly jednodušší.

"Myslím, že jsem ti o svojí existenci dal dost pádný důkazy," poznamenal se svým obvyklým úsměvem Dan, přitiskl se ještě víc ke staršímu a přitáhl si deku, doteď končíc někde u jeho beder, víc ke krku. Uklidnění splašeného tepu po neuvěřitelném zážitku logicky znamenalo ochlazení organismu. Nebo spíš reálné vnímání okolní nízké teploty.

Martin se zasmál. "Nebránil bych se, jestli nebudeš proti, kdybys mě chtěl někdy přesvědčit znovu," pronesl na půl huby, ale co nejupřímněji uměl. Nevyhnul se mírné nejistotě v tónině hlasu. Věděl, jak na tom ohledně citů k Danovi je, ale _co když..._

"Určitě," vyhrkl okamžitě, nadzvedl se tak, aby svému protějšku viděl do očí. Nepřeslechl závan obav, chtěl ho ujistit, že cokoliv má mezi nimi následovat, bude myslet úplně vážně. "Kdykoliv budeš chtít."

Tohle stačilo, aby se Martin doslova zatetelil blahem. Z hrdla mu unikl zvuk podobný kočičímu zapředení, jeden neohrabaný polibek umístil do kaštanových vlasů a pokračoval v ustálené činnosti. Musel uznat, že takhle se mu leží mnohem lépe, než když nuceně usínal ve vymrzlé posteli úplně sám. Pohovka mu přišla nebývale pohodlná. Teplo druhého těla, společné vřelé objetí, city se nad nimi vznášely, možná, kdyby po nich natáhli paže, by je mohli i uchopit, ale na to už neměli energii. Usínali tak, jak už dlouho chtěli. Společně. A Martin s naprostou jistotou věděl, že právě našel scházející část sebe sama. K úplnému štěstí mu prostě a jednoduše chyběl Daniel.


	2. Chapter 2

Martina probudil nezvyklý chlad. Venku se již dávno rozednělo, zimní sluneční paprsky se odrážely od sněhové nadílky a přidávaly tak brzkému dopoledni ještě víc světla, které se okny rozlévalo celým bytem. Nespokojeně zavrčel, stále částečně v polospánku se převalil na druhý bok, zavrtal hlavu do povrchu... _čeho?_ Něco nesouhlasilo, materiál, k němuž ve snaze znovu usnout tiskl obličej, rozhodně nepatřil povlečení na jeho posteli. Studená imitace kůže, přes nahá záda přehozená chlupatá deka. Takovou sice vlastnil, jen ty třásně, lechtající jeho obličej, už si nepamatoval. Zamračil se, unaveně zívl a oči otevřel, aby zjistil, kde se nachází, jak se mu podařilo usnout mimo svůj domov a proč na sobě sakra nemá jediný kus oblečení.

Dlaněmi se zapřel, s dalším mučivým vrčením zapojil všechny svaly v pažích a nějakým zázrakem svoje znavené tělo dostal do polovičně vzpřímené polohy. Deka mu sklouzla z ramen, pokožku ovanul chlad, proudící do místnosti skrz pootevřené okno, jak zjistil, když jeho sítnice zvládla akceptovat denní světlo a umožnila mu se rozhlédnout. Přitáhl si chlupatou látku blíže k tělu, navrátil ji do původní polohy a zabalil se do ní. Ruce překřížil, položil předloktí na opěradlo pohovky a bradou se o ně opřel. Začínal si vybavovat nějaké útržky večera. Zachvěl se, nadechl se trochu ostřeji, chvilku i uvažoval, jestli se mu nakonec všechno jenom nezdálo, ale neznámé prostředí napovídalo o opaku. O realističnosti věcí minulých jej s konečnou platností ujistila druhá osoba, připravující nejspíš kávu v kuchyni, oddělené od obývacího pokoje jen nevysokou přepážkou. Na rtech mu pohrával spokojený úsměv, když onu osobu s jistotou identifikoval jako Daniela.

"Jak se ti spalo?" ozvalo se znenadání, až sebou trhl. Nečekal žádnou větu, domníval se, že si jeho probuzení mladší ani nevšimne, ale musel uznat, že jeho vnímání bylo na vyšší úrovni, než kdy dosáhl jakýkoliv normální člověk.

"Překvapivě moc hezky. Na gauči jsem se naposledy pohodlně vyspal před třiceti lety," poznamenal trochu mírnějším tónem. Připadal si nezvykle unavený, rozlámaný, ale takovým tím příjemným způsobem. "Jsi lepší polštář, než bych čekal," dodal ironicky. Stávající poloha mu vyhovovala, tak se rozhodl ji zatím neměnit. Užíval si pohled na Dana, často nedostal příležitost vidět jej v domácích teplákách a tričku, hodlal se kochat, dokud mohl.

"To jsem rád," donesl se k jeho uším veselý tón, Dan se jako obvykle smál, hýřil skvělou náladou, evidentně se rozhodl stejně a pro teď nechal věci jen tak plynout. "Dáš si kafe? K jídlu tu mám jen piškoty s nutellou, nějak jsem včera večer zapomněl nakoupit a myslím, že ty starý rohlíky už moc jedlý nebudou." Omluvně pokrčil rameny, když konvice cvakla. Vzal ji, zalil dva hrnky až po okraj a odložil ji bokem. "Kolik sladíš?"

Divil se, jak klidný dokáže být. Ač se sám snažil, jeho mozkovou kapacitu pozvolna vyčerpávaly negativní myšlenky, hlodaly v něm pochybnosti. Nevěděl, zda udělal dobře. Nelitoval, Dan zjevně rovněž ne, ale obával se, co nastane, jestli se nějaká nepovolaná osoba cokoliv dozví. Kdyby aspoň nechtěl víc, kdyby se v tu ránu sebral a vypadl s tím, že se nic podobného nebude nikdy opakovat, ještě by se mohl vyvlíknout ze strachu a vrátit se ke svému obvyklému životu, jenže... prahnul po pokračování, po vyznání citů, chtěl mnohem víc než jedno večerní uvolnění, i když neuvěřitelně dokonalé. Něco mu našeptávalo, že by vůbec nemuseli skončit u jediné společně strávené noci.

"Nic," řekl jen zadumaně, nálada mu trochu poklesla. "Nemám hlad, díky, kafe mi stačí."

"Něco špatně?" odhadl naprosto trefně, když na konferenčním stolku přistály ony hrnky plné horké tmavé tekutiny.

Krásně voněla, Martin vždy miloval vůni kávy, hladila jeho čichové buňky, utěšovala, uklidňovala a svým způsobem hřála, i když se ještě ani nenapil. Vděčně ji přijal, chvilku zůstával zticha. Nevěděl, co odpovědět, jak vysvětlit strach z budoucnosti. Poprvé v životě cítil, jak má rozpolcené srdce. Věděl, že následující dny nebudou ani trochu jednoduché, ale víc než cokoliv na světě toužil proplouvat životem se svým přítelem, s mužem, jemuž naprosto odevzdal sám sebe a který pro něj znamenal tolik, že to nedokázal ani vyjádřit.

Co na tom, prázdné manželství by se brzy rozpadlo i bez Danova přičinění, směřovalo ke ztroskotání dávno před právě uběhnuvší nocí, důvod vlastně moc dobře znal a pokusů o záchranu se dávno vzdal, ale... co ten zbytek? Co jejich okolí, přátelé, práce, plán nevymyslel, vysvětlení pro všechny, kteří se na ně určitě snesou jako supi, když se něco dozvědí, také ne. Jen s prázdnýma rukama čekat, nic jiného by jim zřejmě nezbylo. Pochmurné myšlenky přerušily až dvě silné paže, které jej sevřely okolo pasu a přitáhly do vřelého, utěšujícího objetí. Oplatil ho, potřeboval oporu, blízkost a nějaké ujištění, že všechno bude v pořádku.

"Martine, nechci z tebe nic páčit, ale nehodlám se dívat na to, jak je ti mizerně," zamumlal tiše, hlas chápavý, klidný. Položil si otázku, zda je opravdu tak průhledný, nebo byly jeho myšlenky odhaleny zkrátka proto, že čelí Danovi. Mávl nad tím rukou, položil se do objetí víc, hlavu složil do ohybu mezi ramenem a krkem, podvědomě zavětřil, nasál tu opojnou vůni, směsici kávy a nejspíš nějakého deodorantu, na zádech cítil i přes deku konejšivé pohlazení. "Jde o to, co bude?" odtipoval trefně, jak jinak. "Chápu to. Hele, já... všiml jsem si, že tvůj vztah ke mně asi nebude... jen přátelskej. Věděl jsem o tom už docela dlouho, nejsem slepej. Nic jsem nedělal, nechtěl jsem ti způsobit problémy, ale když už ses dokopal něco začít, nerad bych... abychom to zahodili, ať už mezi námi včera vzniklo cokoliv."

Jeho jednání postrádalo optimismus, krotil svoji vždy bouřlivou energii, povahu nabuzeného veselého člověka, kterého někdo možná považoval za sjetého, když se opravdu rozjel, nyní se tvářil jako úplně normální muž po třicítce, jenž potřeboval vyřešit závažnou situaci. Martin to oceňoval, ve svém nynějším rozpoložení by nedokázal čelit jeho rozjetému já. Taky byl vděčný za jeho prozíravost a schopnost číst mezi řádky pouze z výrazu a gest, nedokázal ze sebe vypravit jediné slovo. Zaposlouchal se do melodického hlasu a svým mlčením jej žádal, aby neutichl. A on mu vyhověl.

"Teď nic nehroť, se ženou stejně nebydlíš, pokud se nic nezměnilo, nemusíš jí nic vysvětlovat. Pochybuju, že by po tobě chtěla vysvětlení, když jste se rozešli tak na nože, takže tohle... řešit nemusíš. Po ostatních ti nic není, nikdo nemusí vědět, kde trávíš čas. Jestli chceš, zůstaň tady. Asi tu najdu něco, co by ti bylo," poznamenal, když mu docvaklo, že Martinovo jediné pohodlné oblečení je právě ona chlupatá deka. "Jo, někde tady jsou zalezlý kočky," dodal ještě další nápad, jak uvolnit napjatou atmosféru, "nejspíš obsadily postel, když jsem je nevypakoval." Precizně vypracoval množné číslo u všech slov v pokusu upozornit na fakt, že od poslední Martinovy návštěvy jeho bytu se jedna podstatná věc změnila. Snaha odvést pozornost od řešení momentálně stále zbytečného se setkala s úspěchem. Starší se pousmál, zvedl hlavu a skutečně se cítil lépe. Kočky fungovaly skvěle, nemohl tuto skutečnost popřít.

"Neměl jsi jednu?" zaváhal, takže i druhá část rozptylování našla svůj cíl přesně tak, jak mladší zamýšlel.

"Měl. Ale to kotě mělo tak hezký kukadla," rozněžnil se, jeho obličejem zazářila roztomilost, která se dle staršího mohla rovnat snad jen zmiňovanému kotěti.

Určitě si tohle nemyslel sám, ten muž naproti roztomilý jednoduše byl, s tím nemohl vůbec nic dělat, avšak ani nechtěl. Nahodil zpátky svoje dětinsky veselé já, usmíval se jako měsíček na hnoji, spokojený se sebou samým, odpověď totiž přišla přesně podle očekávání, souhlasná, oči rozzářené. Martin se nechal ukecat dvěma čtyřnohými chlupáči a jedním přespříliš energickým chlapem. Rozhodl se přistoupit na nabízené, nehodlal si kazit společné chvíle. Několikrát se ujistil, že na řešení sraček ještě čas přijde, tak proč by se tím vydeptával hned. Zahodil nesmyslné myšlenky, užíval si tělesnou blízkost, nerozhodoval se dlouho. Nechal nově nabytou touhu převzít kontrolu nad jeho osobou, svými rty vyhledal druhé a spokojeně vydechl, když se v odpověď pootevřely. Jo, tohle bylo mnohem lepší než nějaké myšlenky na debilno.

***

Uběhly tři týdny a stav věcí se víceméně neměnil. Martin se tak nějak polovičatě zabydlel u Dana, nakonec v jeho bytě trávil stejně většinu volného času. Ještě první ráno se stihl spřátelit s oběma čtyřnohými nájemníky, stát se jejich otrokem, pelíškem i škrabadlem, ale neodvažoval se vznést jedinou námitku. Po pohledu do kočičích kukadel jim stejně odpustil úplně všechno. Zvykl si rychle, každá vteřina v Danově přítomnosti jej utvrzovala v názoru, že toho chlapa vážně potřebuje a že se ve svých citech nemýlil.

Navíc ten naprosto odzbrojující pohled tmavých očí, ten úsměv, z něhož se mu podlamovala kolena a brněly jej prsty, nevinné doteky, když se potkali v práci, společné večery, působilo to tak přirozeně, normálně, že si ani nevzpomněl na výčitky a pochyby. Ač se prvně obával, fungovalo to, jejich okolí se nedovtípilo ničeho a oběma tohle tajnůstkářství vyhovovalo. Společné tajemství jen posilovalo všechny city, které k sobě chovali. Kdyby se Daniel tak nezaobíral racionálním uvažováním a vědeckou analýzou, troufal by si odhadovat, že za počátkem vztahu stojí minimálně nějaké kouzlo, jinak si nedokázal vysvětlit, jak dobře vlastně proplouvají všedními i nevšedními dny.

Naivně se domnívali, že takhle idylicky bude jedno obyčejné sobotní odpoledne i pokračovat. Volný den pro oba, v televizi nějaká komedie, na Martinově klíně se rozvalovala rezavě mourovatá kočka Rosalee, s uvolněně zavřenýma očima si vyžadovala hlazení mezi ušima, líně vrněla a bylo znát, že se jí nový podnájemník líbí. Mladší kocour, celý černý, jen kolem uší a na břiše chlupy kaštanové barvy, oproti tomu dováděl, skákal, otravoval, žmoulal v zubech konec tkaničky z Danovy mikiny, přehazoval si jej v předních tlapkách a sem tam, když se mu zdálo, že jeho počínání nikdo nevnímá, mňoukl.

"Jsem potěšen, že ten divoch otravuje jen tebe," zamumlal jen tak, aby vzduch nestál.

"Co se dá dělat," pokrčil mladší rameny, hrdlem mu unikl lehký smích, "má čerta v těle. Proč myslíš, že jsem ho pojmenoval Uriáš?"

"Vlastně jsem nad důvodem nepřemýšlel," připustil, "hodí se k němu. A kde jsi-" nedořekl. Jeho slova přerušil ostrý zvuk zvonku.

Oba se na sebe jako na povel otočili, zmatení ve tvářích, ani jeden nějakou návštěvu očividně nečekal. Daniel střelil pohledem ke kocourovi, k chodbě a znovu k Martinovi, obličejem přelétl stín nervozity v předzvěst katastrofy biblických rozměrů. V hlavě si začal pomalu skládat, jakou výmluvu použije, pokud u něj v obýváku někdo najde Martina, mohl by to hodit na obyčejnou návštěvu, hodiny hlásaly zrovna půl páté večer, v takovou dobu ještě přátelské sezení před televizí s kávou v dlaních a kočkou na klíně nevzbuzovalo podezření. Nasadil úsměv, nadechl se, nechal Uriáše vyskočit za krk, jak si kocour zvykl kdykoliv, když si chtěl hrát a Dan se potřeboval někam po bytě přesunout, a jal se odnést ke dveřím.

Bral za kliku, druhou rukou směroval kocoura do pro něj pohodlnější pozice, drápky se mu zabodávaly do citlivé pokožky na krku, ale kocour se svéhlavě přidržel pro jistotu ještě špičáky. V kombinaci s Martinem a jeho nenechavými zuby se divil, že ještě zvládá hlavou normálně pohybovat. Zavrtěl hlavou, zrovna teď se nehodilo zaneprazdňovat _tím dokonalým... Martinem. Jenom tak, nic víc,_ připomněl si, vysvětlování by značně ztížilo jeho neovládání se. Pro jistotu hlavou ještě zatřásl, což se neobešlo bez nesouhlasného mňouknutí. Omluvně kocoura pohladil po černé hlavě a dveře otevřel. Ve shonu a zamyšlený se zapomněl podívat do kukátka.

Hořce zalitoval, když se do chodby jako tajfun vřítila tmavovlasá žena, z očí jí šlehaly blesky a evidentně byla připravená rozmlátit jeho byt na třísky.

"Je tady?!" vykřikla tak navztekaně, že se jej zmocnil pocit, jako by se vážně ocitl ve středu nějaké obří bouřky. Její výstup ho odrovnal, pro jednou vypadl, mozek na moment přestal pracovat, ten pronikavý tón vyhodil pojistky a obnovit přísun elektřiny do centra myšlení chvilku trvalo. Když se opět nastartoval, zjistil, že v chodbě osaměl. Nejistě se rozhlédl. kocour okusoval jeho ucho, právě proběhnuvší nečekaný zážitek jej vůbec nevyvedl z koncentrace.

Než se sesbíral a stačil cokoliv podniknout, tatáž žena prosvištěla kolem něj zase nazpátek, prolétla dveřmi a flákla s nimi. Rána s ním trhla, jako by dostal facku, kocour jen na poslední chvíli zahákl drápky do trička a udržel se na svém místě. Mňoukl, strčil čumáčkem do Danovy hlavy a rozverně špičáky vyzkoušel její tvrdost. Nezvládl ani verbálně vyjádřit bolest, šokem téměř nemohl dýchat, cítil se jako přimrzlý k podlaze, tělo ztuhlé, neschopen smysluplné věty prvně vůbec netušil, co znamená výraz hlasivky či jak se tento orgán vlastně používá.

Až za pár minut jeho mysl shlukla písmena tvořící existující slovo. Nadávku. Zaklel několikrát za sebou, posléze si vybavil i svoje jméno a hrubou představu proběhnuvšího průseru. Jinak to nazvat nešlo, jestli se právě nestalo nejhorší možné, rozhodně se k tomu schylovalo. Se svojí inteligencí si rychle odvodil, co taková ženská v ráži dovede, ač netušil, jak ji napadlo zavítat zrovna k němu, za dalšího nesouhlasného kočičího zvuku sundal chlupáče ze svého krku a odložil ho na zem. Momentálně se musel soustředit na důležitější věci. Rozpohyboval se, doklusal do obývacího pokoje a srdce mu kleslo snad až ke kotníkům, když Martina nikde nezahlédl. Zrak mu padl na pootevřené dveře k balkonu. Trochu se mu ulevilo, nepřipouštěl si, že by starší udělal nějakou pitomost jen kvůli... dobře, o prkotině mluvit nemohl, ale vážnost situace nedosahovala neřešitelné hranice, navíc Martin nepatřil k lidem, kteří by byli schopni si něco udělat. Došel za ním, v hlavě prázdno, v očích starost.

Úplně si oddechl až ve chvíli, kdy jej viděl ležérně opřeného o zábradlí, mezi ukazovákem a prostředníkem pravé ruky držel zapálenou cigaretu, výraz téměř mrtvý, bez jediné emoce shlížel na město, dlaň pozvedl, potáhl, následně vydechl obláček kouře, který se v čerstvém zimním vzduchu zase rozplynul.

"Nevěděl jsem, že kouříš," poznamenal tu největší nesouvisející kravinu, která ho momentálně napadla, přistoupil trochu blíž, předloktí složil na dřevěnou tyč zábradlí a opřel se podobně ledabyle. Rukávy mikiny si stáhl níž, zima nepříjemně zalézala pod měkkou šedivou látku.

"Jen někdy," zněla úplně lhostejná odpověď, jejíž nezaujetí podpořilo i pokrčení rameny. "Chtěl jsem se zeptat, kde jsi k němu přišel, k tomu kocourovi," dodal, evidentně nechtěl incident rozebírat.

"Oba jsou z útulku," přistoupil na téma chlupatých spolubydlících, "nechtěl jsem, aby byla Rosee sama doma, když jsem pořád někde pryč, tak jsem volal tam, kde jsem si před rokem vzal ji. Tenhle prcek tam byl jen asi dva týdny, myslím, že ho zachránili někde jako tuláka, vypadal... hrozně, ale byl zvědavej, měl nádherný kukadla, a abych byl upřímnej, spíš si vybral on mně. Zničil mi tkaničku, ucho, který mi mimochodem likviduje neustále, rukáv u mikiny... a v tu chvíli jsem věděl, že ho potřebuju. Už se naučil na škrabadlo, oblečení už kouše jen někdy. Ale mohl by ses na něj zlobit?" nadhodil tázavě, kocoura, který se k nim rozhodl přidat, vzal do náruče tak, aby se Martin po natočení hlavy podíval do očí právě chlupáči.

"Asi ne," řekl upřímně, "je krásný vidět, když zvíře z útulku najde domov. Jak to vidíš dál, přihodíš psa, koně a žirafu?"

"Vlastně bych i mohl," zatvářil se na moment zamyšleně. "Budu se stěhovat," dodal novou informaci, což zapříčinilo překvapení jeho protějšku. "Kousek za Prahu, bude tam klid, velká zahrada u domu, víc možností pro kočky, budou moct chodit ven, tenhle balkon stojí za nic. Uvažoval jsem právě i o psovi. Sice to budu mít dál do práce, ale za to pohodlí mi delší cesta stojí."

"Jo tak," prohodil Martin podrážděně.

"Mrzí mě," zvolnil svoje nadšení Dan, kousavý tón mu neunikl, kocoura položil na zem a ten odběhl otravovat kočku, "že jsem ti to neřekl, ale nějak... nenapadlo mě to, když... Můžeš mi chvíli věnovat pozornost?" zeptal se ještě, jakmile se obličej staršího odvrátil. Pokračoval až po opětovném navázání očního kontaktu. "Když jsem nevěděl jistě, jak na tom jsme, ale... teď je to jiný, je mi s tebou dobře. Já vím, že to není úplně vhodný po tom, co se tady stalo, jenže... chtěl bych..." Martin zahodil nedopalek někam do prostoru, nedbal, že se tímto asi dopustil přestupku. Jeho dlaně sevřely druhé, natočil se tak, aby stál tváří v tvář mladšímu celou postavou. "Chtěl bych, abys... šel se mnou. Víš, já... Martine, já tě miluju," vydechl, zrak sklopil k zemi. Ač se mezi nimi seběhlo mnohé, právě této krátké věty se obával. Něco jiného bylo to cítit a vnímat, něco jiného to říct nahlas, sbíral odvahu vlastně od jejich první společné noci. "Nechci zůstat sám," zašeptal ještě, když dlaně staršího stiskly silněji a regulérně jej přitáhly blíž. Tělo na tělo, rozpojil propletené prsty, objal Dana, ruce rozprostřel na jeho zádech.

"Ani já ne," zamumlal podobně tiše.

Rozmýšlel se, jeho rodinný život právě utrpěl smrtelnou ránu, nebo k tomu už došlo dávno, svůj osud neměl tak úplně ve svých rukou, mohl jen čekat, co se kdo dozví. Ať už své brzy bývalé manželce vyčítal cokoliv, jedno musel uznat, její intuice pracovala výborně, když se trefila do místa, kde se poslední dobou zdržoval, vydedukovala, co tam dělal a nenechala si nic rozmluvit. Mávl nad tím rukou, bezmoc by jen prohloubil, kdyby se v tom vrtal víc. I jeho samotného zarazilo, jak ledově klidný zůstal. Možná za to vděčil cigaretě, možná tomu, že už něco zažil a věděl, kolik toho asi tak zmůže, když se bude vztekat. Především ale Dan, jeho přítomnost stačila, aby se cítil v rámci možností dobře.

Zavrtěl hlavou, nosem se spíš omylem otřel o ucho mladšího, ale když už, zhluboka se nadechl. Opojná vůně kávy, ale jiné než obvykle. Tahle káva patřila jen k Danielovi, mísila se ještě s něčím, co neuměl identifikovat, přesto jej to omámilo, vábilo zavětřit víc, což taky okamžitě udělal. Podlamovala se mu kolena, připadal si hnán neurčitým zvířecím pudem, když nosem po krku přejel zcela účelně. Z pohledu třetí osoby by připomínal psa, avšak všichni potencionální pozorovatelé by museli vlastnit minimálně dalekohled, aby dohlédli až na balkon jednoho z bytů ve vyšších patrech paneláku, okolní vyhlídky zely prázdnotou, tak si mohl dovolit trochu popustit uzdu svému dlouho utajovanému já.

"Co to děláš?" zeptal se Daniel pobaveně, podrbal staršího ve vlasech víc podvědomě, než že by si to promýšlel, druhou paží jej stále objímal. Tísnivá atmosféra rázem vzala za své, zmizela.

"Vážně krásně voníš," zamumlal zasněně.

Vmanipuloval je oba zpět do obývacího pokoje, přivřené oči a teď víc čenich než nos stále přišpendlený k pokožce mladšího, sotva za sebou stačil zavřít prosklené dveře. Ani netušil, jak rychle se věci seběhly, když zakopl o svoje vlastní nohy a nedobrovolně se uvelebil uprostřed koberce s hlavou v kočičím pelechu, kde se zvíře naštěstí nenacházelo. Rosalee si hrála s bambulí na šňůře jednoho ze škrabadel, mrskla k podivně vtipné dvojici krátkým pohledem a dál se věnovala hře, jejich nešikovnost ji vůbec neznepokojovala.

Hleděli na sebe ze vzdálenosti sotva pár centimetrů, v Danově tváři se mihl stín starostí než si uvědomil, že se Martin směje. Podlehl bublání v hrudi a rozesmál se s ním. Chovali se jako mladí blázni, mladí, zamilovaní a momentálně v poloze, která se nejevila beznásledková. Zaznamenal, že na starším vlastně napůl sedí, napůl leží, paže podepřené o lokty, centimetry dělily jejich rty, Martin pod ním s úsměvem totální nevinnosti. Absolutně nechápal, jak mohli spadnout takhle. Tedy jen chvilku, než si spojil dohromady výraz, který viděl, dlaně, svírající jeho boky, tisknoucí jeho hruď na druhou, v níž se pozvolna rozhořívala touha.

"Ty jsi to plánoval," udeřil přímo na jasně očividné.

"Možná," připustil tajemně, "jsem si pohrával s myšlenkou, že sebou švihneme nějak takhle, ale že to přijde tak rychle... to v plánu nebylo. Kdy to tu hodláš zapíchnout?"

"Vlastně bych mohl hned," pokrčil rameny, jak jen mu jejich postavení dovolovalo, "nábytek tam je, všechno připravený taky, tady mám nájem do konce měsíce, kterej musím zaplatit tak jako tak. Proč, máš chuť raději začít balit?"

"To počká," řekl prakticky dřív, než mladší dokončil otázku, "jen jsem rád, že jsi... mi nabídl společný bydlení. Půjdu rád, pokud se na to vážně cítíš."

"Na to bych se měl ptát spíš já, ne? Pokud vím, ty máš pořád problémy zvládat moji energii," poukázal na jednu podstatnou maličkost.

"Už jsem si asi začal zvykat. Vážně se ti chce konverzovat?" nadhodil tónem snad víc nevinným, než byl jeho výraz.

Hleděl do druhých očí, vždy tak okouzlujících, z bezprostřední blízkosti. Topil se v nich, krásnější duhovky snad v životě neviděl, miloval je stejně jako muže, jemuž patřily. Právě ten se na něj teď zubil, bezprostřední blízkost a tělesný kontakt na něj působily se zničující intenzitou, odzbrojující výraz pumpoval krev z mozku pryč, putovala jižněji, všechno šlo až příliš rychle, nikdo s ním nedokázal zamávat tak silně, pohled na Danielův obličej, který jasně říkal, jak vysoce je se sebou spokojený, naprosto přesně věděl, co s Martinem dělá jen jeho přítomnost, i jeho se zmocňovala touha po puštění otěží, fyzická potřeba zcela zastínila mysl.

"Ne," stihl ještě zamumlat, než pomyslné otěže opravdu pustil, ty mu vypadly z ruky a jeho touha se střemhlav pustila kupředu.

Přivřel oči, vyhledal svými rty druhé, políbil je rychle, rozházeně, neučesaně, dostala se mu podobná odpověď, zažehla někde uprostřed jeho hrudi plamen, rozhořel se a spalující žár prostoupil celé jeho tělo až do nejzazších koutů. Nikdy pořádně nepochopil, jak je možné, že s ním druhý chlap umí tak zacvičit, ještě před dvěma lety podobné myšlenky odhazoval do nejhlubšího propadliště dějin, zakazoval si je, ale potom si začal Martina víc všímat. Právě tehdy se něco zlomilo, tehdy poprvé nedokázal ignorovat mužské tělo, obličej, zejména však osobnost, oproti němu až ledově klidnou, nevýbušnou, po všech stránkách profesionální. Sice ventiloval názor, že dokonalost neexistuje, ale ze všeho, co znal, se jí Martin blížil bezkonkurenčně nejvíc.

"Chci, abys byl v pohodě," zamumlal do druhých rtů, než si je znovu přivlastnil.


	3. Chapter 3

Ve vysílání se cítil nezvykle pozorovaný, jako by se do něj zabodávaly oči snad všech přítomných, ač po bližším zkoumání jejich obličejů dospěl k názoru, že je to blbost. Každý se pečlivě věnoval své práci, kolegové a kolegyně ve studiu komentovali události, on sám přidal několik vět, večer zkrátka probíhal úplně normálně. Tedy alespoň do doby, než kamery zhasly a světla se ztlumila. Jako obvykle se rozloučil první a zamířil do kanceláře načerpat trochu čerstvého vzduchu. Na chodbě se však srazil s někým dalším. Zamumlal tichou omluvu, avšak ta se nesetkala s verbální reakcí, osoba jej popadla za předloktí a dovlekla za první roh. Kancelář, kde se momentálně nacházeli, nepoznával, dveře se zavřely a dvojice osaměla. Vůbec nic nepochopil, zmatený a překvapený z náhlého vyvedení z obvyklé ponatáčecí rutiny se zamračil. Zamrazilo jej.

"Co blbneš?" pronesl vyčítavě onen kolega, který ho sem dotáhl bez povolení a proti jeho vůli. Poznával ho, leč v momentálním šoku nedokázal k obličeji přiřadit jméno. Nechápavě se dál mračil, načež okamžitě obrátil, když si spojil dohromady sobotní odpoledne. V neděli nepracoval a pondělí, které se teď chýlilo ke konci, mířilo k nemilému rozhovoru.

"Někdo si byl postěžovat?" opáčil na otázku otázkou nevybíravým tónem, pozvolna přecházel z klidu do vzteku, protože zrovna tomu chlapovi, se kterým se teď bavil, do jeho soukromí vůbec nic nebylo.

"Jo, mluvil jsem s ní," dovysvětlil, kousek poodstoupil, "vážně, Martine? Zahodíš skvělý manželství a rodinu kvůli románku se Stachem? Necháš se sebou manipulovat zrovna od něj? Zbláznil ses?!" Výčitky a štěkavý tón se mu nelíbily. Nenáviděl, když s ním někdo jednal takhle hnusně.

Dostal chuť se rozesmát. Situace, jíž byl nejen svědkem, ale přímým účastníkem, nabírala na bizarnosti. Vůbec se nepotřeboval svěřovat, zvlášť ne lidem, kteří s ním neměli nic společného, leda tak práci. Vůbec nepochopil, o co muži naproti jde a proč se s ním vlastně baví. Zavrtěl hlavou, ústa se natvarovala do úšklebku, upřímný výtlem opravdu zadržoval jen velmi těžko, protože ten chlap skutečně vypadal naštvaný. Naštvaný na něj pravděpodobně na základě lži, jinak by jeho manželství zcela určitě nenazval skvělým. Očividně nevěděl ani zlomek, jen se s ním chtěl naprosto nesmyslně hádat. Docvaklo mu, že si jeho žena přišla vysypat srdíčko právě k jeho kolegovi.

"Kvůli románku," zopakoval téměř posměšně, "co je tobě vůbec do toho?" Nehodlal na sobě dát znát, jak moc je mu tenhle rozhovor nepříjemný a jak se jej zmocňuje strach, že předmět hádky někdo zvenčí uslyší. Nečekal na reakci, pokračoval: "Se ženou nežijeme víc než půl roku, takže o tom, jak moc je moje manželství skvělý, bych se raději nevyjadřoval. Pokud jde o to, s kým trávím svoje volno, ani trochu tě to nemusí zajímat. Až mě ten románek," naznačil prsty uvozovky, "omrzí, kajícně se ti omluvím." Tohle slíbit mohl. S naprostou jistotou věděl, že se nic takového nestane. "Pokud o to tak stojí, běž ji utěšovat, já jí nic neudělal. Oba jsme si šli za svým štěstím," na chvilku se pozastavil nad poetismem, příliš často k němu sklony neměl, hádky, které jejich rozchodu předcházely, raději nezmiňoval, "jsem dospělej už pár let, svéprávnosti mě taky nikdo nezbavil, dobře vím, co dělám. Věř mi, i když ti do toho nic není, že manipulovat se sebou nenechám. A teď mě omluv, nemám nejmenší zájem se s tebou bavit o svém soukromí."

Spokojený sám se sebou a s ledovým klidem, který se mu povedlo zachovat snad zázrakem, se sebral a odešel si po svém. Zaparkoval u sebe v kanceláři jen kvůli kabátu a šále, na relax u otevřeného okna neměl tu nejmenší náladu. Uklidňoval se jen tím, kam míří, potřeboval objetí a minimálně kotel kávy. Sychravé počasí před budovou mu do obličeje vmetlo sníh. Skryl se před poryvy větru za rohem budovy, ušel z vyhřátého prostředí sotva pár metrů. Opřel se o zeď, která poskytovala alespoň částečné odfiltrování sněhových vloček a poryvů větru. Dostatečné krytí, aby fungoval zapalovač.

***

Domů se dostal později než obvykle, cesta trvala dlouho především kvůli pokleslé náladě, která zapříčinila želví tempo. Kabát, šálu i boty skopal v chodbě na jednu hromadu, přešlý a v mizerném rozpoložení sebou hodil na pohovku, polovinou těla přistál rovnou na Danovi. Zřejmě ho čekal, uslyšel jen veselý pozdrav a zaznamenal motýlí polibek na tváři. Slabě se usmál, ale náladu mu to zrovna moc nevylepšilo.

"Problém," nadhodil tiše, "ví o nás... víc lidí. A ani jednomu se to nelíbí."

Nevěděl, jak formulovat věty, aby neřekl něco až moc špatně. Měl chuť do něčeho praštit, vyčetl si, že se v kanceláři zachoval až příliš ofenzivně a tím svého kolegu ještě víc namíchl, ale posléze si připomněl, že nedostal moc na výběr, musel se bránit, nechtěl dopustit, aby _ten debil_ ještě začal vinu shazovat na Dana. Když před nějakou dobou začínal jako moderátor, rozhodně si svoji budoucnost v oboru nepředstavoval takhle. Začínal mu chybět klid předchozích týdnů, nemusel řešit, kdo se začne rýpat v jeho osobním životě, nemusel se nikde obhajovat. Jenže na druhé straně nervů, nejistoty, strachu a zloby ostatních stál Daniel s tím svým odzbrojujícím úsměvem a hlubokýma očima, úžasně divokou štěněcí povahou, která Martinovi kupodivu zcela vyhovovala, každou vteřinou jej něčím ujišťoval o svých citech k němu. I nyní, když se skrýval v jeho objetí před okolním světem, nedokázal si ani představit, že by se ho vzdal. Nedokázal by odejít a věděl to zatraceně dobře.

"Myslíš, že tohle," rozhodil kolem sebe rukama, "má naději na dobrej konec?"

Původně nezamýšlel takovou otázku vůbec vypustit z úst, ale nakonec si v nejistotě po pracovním incidentu našla cestu do éteru. Provinile se zahleděl do tmavých očí, které se... usmívaly? Čekal spíš výčitky směrem ke svému pesimistickému postoji, ale ony působily spíš konejšivě, jemně, vůbec nic mu nevyčítaly. Bříška prstů pravé ruky, patřící stejnému majiteli jako oči, mu lehce přejela po tváři, než se celé prsty zapletly do krátkých vlasů a zůstaly na jeho zátylku, zatímco jej druhá dlaň svírala kdesi v oblasti boků. Cítil se v tom objetí bezpečně a v pořádku, jen kdyby dokázal vymazat veškeré pochybnosti. Ne o sobě, spíš o reakcích kolegů. Položil se do doteků dlaní víc, ani na chvilku nepomyslel, že by sám od sebe jejich spojení roztrhl a zmizel.

Lámal se na poloviny. Jedna toužila vypnout, udělat, co považuje za nejlepší, přiblížit se ještě těsněji, natáhnout se pro polibek a nechat se vynést do hříšného ráje, kde myšlenky nemají místo, druhá silně pochybovala, že tohle všechno může skončit dobře. Předhazovala muži jeden katastrofální výsledek za druhým, našeptávala, jak jej všichni odvrhnou, až se dozví, komu patří jeho duše i tělo. Ale její hlas pozvolna slábl, tím spíš, když jeho uši zachytily očekávanou, specifickou a známou odpověď.

"Určitě."

Jeho bezstarostné já po tom jediném, pro Dana opravdu typickém, slově nasadilo dělostřelectvo proti lehké kavalerii výčitek a úplně ji rozprášilo. Vnitřní boje utichly, jeho nitrem se roznesl poválečný křehký mír, který se pozvolna měnil v tužší, silnější. Potřeboval se uvolnit a znal jen jeden způsob, který momentálně připadal v úvahu. Přitáhl si mladšího blíž, prsty zapletl do krátkých kaštanových vlasů a bez zbytečného čekání políbil druhé rty. Spokojeně zamručel, k jeho uším dolehl hlasitější výdech, a Danovy rty se pohnuly v odpověď. Ve vzduchu visela nejistota, nedávné události s sebou dozajista nesly i následky, ale prozatím... nechtěl přemýšlet.

"Snad žijeme v jednadvacátém století, ne? Lynčovat tě nikdo nebude," dodal Daniel, dopřál si chvilku pro nadechnutí. "Ale jestli-"

"Už nemluv," přerušil Martin verbální tok myšlenek svého protějšku, téměř i protočil očima, jako ostatně několikrát, když Dan naprosto zbytečně okecával podrobnosti, zatímco se mohli věnovat úplně něčemu jinému. To poslední, co teď potřeboval, bylo mluvení a Daniel to musel vidět.

Hleděli si do očí v nevyřčeném, přesto patrném. Vypnout, nemyslet. Martina možná napadlo, že mladší zamrzl a měl by ještě nějak víc přiblížit, jak svoji prosbu myslel, ale hladový útok druhých rtů hned v další vteřině mu sebral slova nejen z úst, vytratila se i z mysli, vůli Daniela odstrčit jen pro pár slabik odmítl hledat, nakonec stejně nebylo kde, raději se do polibku zapojil a mírně klidnějším pohybem odpověděl. Zamručel, tahle blízkost se mu zamlouvala, líbila, s mladším úplně zapomněl, že se ještě před chvílí cítil jako totální vůl.

Namísto trpkých myšlenek se dál věnoval druhým rtům, tak měkkým a poddajným, jakými se snad nemohl chlubit žádný jiný člověk. Jen okrajově si vynadal, že něco nepodnikl už mnohem dřív, sám sebe tak okradl o daleko víc takových okamžiků, kdy se nacházel jen krůček od naprostého rozpadu, pod Danovýma rukama se sypal, když mu dopřávaly svoje doteky. Ač byly pouze dvě, cítil je úplně všude, začínal pociťovat první problémy s udržením normální dechové a tepové frekvence, oboje nabíralo na tempu nebezpečně rychle.

Chvěl se. Až příliš, když uvážil, že se vlastně ještě neděje nic, na co by měl reagovat tak nedočkavě. Ale Daniel, jeho obvyklý odrovnávající výraz, úsměv, oči ještě o pár odstínů tmavší než obvykle, působilo to všechno příliš ničivě, zase a znovu jej přiváděl do stavu absolutního šílenství, prahnul po doteku víc a víc, líbal měkké rty, neubránil se několikerému kousnutí, když se Dan dotkl nějakého obzvlášť citlivého místa, dlaněmi k sobě jeho tělo tiskl a zavrněl, jakmile se druhé boky sotva znatelně pohnuly proti těm jeho. Ne nějak razantně, ale dost na to, aby jejich pohyb cítil snad i ve vlasech. Hlava mu padla na opěrku pohovky, čehož Daniel využil, sjel rty po čelisti, přišpendlil je na jeho krk a započal jej obdarovávat drobnými polibky, přičemž se dostal i ke kravatě, jediným zatažením ji rozvázal a posléze odhodil, knoflíky u košile porozepínal dechberoucí rychlostí, bleskově se jí zbavil, pomalé tempo zde bralo za své. Martin si ani nestačil všimnout, kdy se mu vyhrabal na klín.

Zase si položil otázku, jak může být tak mimo, zatímco jeho protějšek si uchoval až podezřele ledový klid. Vždycky si myslel, že to bude spíše naopak, to Dan povahově napovídal, že ztratí zábrany i přemýšlení jako první, skutečnost však všechny jeho představy a domněnky obrátila o sto osmdesát stupňů. Neznatelně zavrtěl hlavou v rozhodnutí vzít věci do vlastních rukou, v mžiku se posbíral, splácal tak nějak dohromady a jejich pozice prohodil. Vyhoupl se na kolena, rukama se zapřel o černý povrch pohovky, zhluboka se nadechl, nedal ani jednomu čas na přemýšlení, do neučesaného a divokého polibku promítl rychle probuzenou touhu, která se rozpínala a připravovala jej o myšlenky, zastínila v hlavě všechna slova do posledního písmenka.

Jednu dlaň přesunul, podpírat se druhou stačilo, aniž by nějak upozornil, co se chystá učinit, ji nekompromisně vsunul pod mikinu i tričko, což se neobešlo bez adekvátní reakce. Daniel ostře vydechl do jeho rtů, dlaň příjemně chladila, při kontaktu s pokožkou posílala elektrické výboje do všech nervových zakončení, hladila, vyhrnovala látku a první centimetry jeho kůže ovanul okolní chlad. Ten ale nevnímal, jeho tělo hicovalo jako rozpálená kamna, Martin si však oblečení nevšímal, pokračoval v provokaci, čas od času zabloudil k lemu domácích tepláků. Využíval všemožných prostředků, aby mladšímu vrátil to jeho mučivě pomalé tempo. Sebekontrola se stávala průhlednou, avšak musel vydržet.

Danovi po zádech přejel mráz, potřeboval víc, tepláky, jakkoliv pohodlná a pružná se jejich látka zdála, se staly až nepohodlně těsnými. A Martin tenhle stav jen zhoršoval, tření, které vzdálenost mezi nimi poskytovala, zoufale nepokrylo jeho potřeby, nespokojeně zamručel, ve tváři výraz ublíženého štěněte, leč v hlavě svým způsobem zvrácená myšlenka, že si to zaslouží. Ale i ta, že to může okamžitě změnit. Než však tak učinil, zahodil svršky z horní poloviny těla sám, protože Martin se k tomu evidentně neměl. Hned potom jej nesmlouvavě přitiskl k sobě, nohy automaticky obtočil kolem jeho pasu v potřeštěném nápadu. Sice dělali spoustu věcí, ale kdyby starší pochopil, mohli by klidně zajít ještě dál. Strach nevnímal, ač pár věcí zažil, bylo mu to jedno. Stoprocentní přesvědčení, že mu Martin neublíží, že udělá všechno, aby byl on sám v pořádku, to měl. A stačilo, aby chtěl víc. Ne zítra, ne možná někdy, ale právě teď.

Martin se odtáhl, jedno obočí vylétlo vzhůru v nevyřčené otázce. Dan úlevně vydechl, pochopil. Na tázavý pohled přikývl. Setkal se snad s tím nejdravějším výrazem, jaký kdy viděl. Připadal si malý, jako bezbranný králík, na něhož se právě zcela očividně chystá zaútočit liška. Netušil, že jej zrovna tento pohled může vzrušit ještě víc, stalo se, neubránil se verbální reakci, Martin se na něj vrhl s ničivou vervou, smetl jej z okraje propasti do víru hříšného tance dvou děl, patřícím dvěma zamilovaným bláznům. _Možná až moc,_ problesklo mu hlavou, když se oba poroučeli na koberec.

Oboustranné pobavení ale netrvalo dlouho, jelikož jejich pozornost zcela zaplnil ten druhý. Daniel se sám sobě ztrácel, touha zahltila jeho mysl, zatemnila ji, myšlenky vypustil, vnímal jen Martina.

Nesmírně si vážil důvěry, jakou k němu Dan choval. Vážně se to dělo, původně mizerný večer se proměnil ve fantastický, mladší mu důvěřoval natolik, že si ho mohl vzít. Už jen z té představy se mu dělaly mžitky před očima, ruce mírně roztřesené, když zahazoval jeho tepláky někam do prostoru. Nevšímal si jejich směru, oči směřovaly k zajímavějším místům. Nahnul se, políbil ty úžasné, poddajné rty, ale nezůstal u nich dlouho, pokračoval na čelist, krk a hruď, pečlivě si pohrával s jemnou pokožkou, opatrně zapojil i zuby a spokojeně vnímal, jak se tělo pod ním chvěje nedočkavostí i vzrušením. Stále nepochopil, jak může mít třicetiletý chlap tak jemnou kůži, dál se jí věnoval, přičemž jej ve vlasech vískaly Danovy prsty. Zamručel. Pozastavil se nad tím, jestli náhodou nemutuje v kočku, s Danem až podezřele často vydával zvuky téměř totožné s kočičím předením.

Mířil pomalým tempem stále jižněji, chvění a trhané nádechy jeho počínání doprovázely, Dan se sotva držel na uzdě, avšak padala mu z rukou a on ji nechtěl chytat. Nechal ji spadnout v momentu, kdy se Martinova ústa dostala přesně tam, kde je tak zoufale potřeboval. Neudržel hlavu ve vzduchu, padla do záhybů chlupaté deky, zaklonil ji a snad i zadržel dech, než první pohyb v klíně vyvolal hlasitější sten. Kdyby zvládal udržet nějakou myšlenku, pravděpodobně by ho napadlo, že ho musí slyšet snad celý panelák, ale bylo mu úplně ukradené, jestli tomu tak skutečně je. Plánoval začít ke stěhování balit hned ráno, takže na tom stejně nezáleželo.

Jediné slovo, které nakonec sestavil, byla nadávka. Nepobíral, že Martin se svými sotva dvěma zkušenostmi dokáže jeho tělo tak nastartovat. Vynášel jej do nebes, paže mu padly částečně na deku a částečně na hřejivý, chlupatý koberec. Zahřát zrovna nepotřeboval, možná by v momentálním stavu klidně mohl nahradit topení, ale jeho materiál využil, sevřel v pěstech, aby alespoň částečně mírnil chvění, avšak marně. Pokud šlo o Martina, neuměl se držet zpátky, naprosto se mu odevzdal, jako v mlze si ze začátku ani nevšiml, že starší započal přípravu na důvěrnosti ještě intimnějšího charakteru. Zaregistroval až druhý prst, ta zatraceně talentovaná ústa odváděla jeho pozornost až moc dobře. Jeho steny o několik procent zesílily, trhl sebou, když se Martin zcela záměrně otřel o obzvlášť citlivé místo. Nechápal to, ztratil povědomí o sobě samém, nepamatoval si ani vlastní jméno, a to teprve začali.

Chtěl něco říct, upozornit, ale hlava zela prázdnotou, nevěděl, co je to abeceda, i kdyby se fakt snažil, nevyřkl by ani slabiku, vůbec nic. Nemohl nic udělat, jakákoliv síla a vůle emigrovala daleko od něj, potřeboval uvolnění, doteky a vjemy, pozornost, kterou mu Martin věnoval, ničilo jej to a hnalo k vrcholu mílovými kroky, nezastavil ho, nevěděl jak, téměř křičel, když se díky němu dostal přes pomyslný okraj propasti, všechny jeho svaly se napjaly, než se naopak zcela uvolnily a on snad i doopravdy vykřikl. Mělké dýchání posledních několika vteřin se opět zpomalilo, hltal kyslík kolem, v úplně vymetené hlavě mu hučelo, vůbec nic nevnímal, jen ten senzační pocit z právě proběhnuvšího.

Nevěděl, zda tam tak ležel vteřiny, nebo dokonce minuty, ale když přivřená víčka opět otevřel a tak nějak se dal zase dohromady, setkal se se zářivýma očima a uvolněným úsměvem, který okamžitě opětoval. Tlemili se na sebe jako dva blázni dalších několik vteřin, než se Dan zapřel o lokty, zvedl se a zahleděl se na Martina tak submisivním pohledem, že se odezva dostavila bezprostředně po tom. Jako dravec a kořist. Liška a králík, sova a myš, lev a zebra, na slovech nezáleželo, rty mladšího se okamžitě a zase ocitly pod útokem druhých, hladových, nebývale dobyvačných, jazyky se propletly v boji o nadvládu, který nezná vítězů ani poražených. Nepostřehl jak, zase ležel na zemi, Martin nad ním, nažhavený, připravený, nedočkavý.

Napadlo ho, že něco tuhle situaci přece jen kazí. S nelibostí přesunul vlastní dlaně z Martinových boků, vztáhl je na překážející látku kalhot, opasek rozepnul nebývale zručně, knoflík nepředstavoval nejmenší problém, zvládl se s problémem v této podobě popasovat více než obstojně, stáhl látku, jak jen mu možnosti dovolovaly. Starší pochopil, bez použití rukou je ze sebe skopal a sám se divil, že se jeho počin nedočkal nějaká katastrofy, kopance do míst, kde se úplně nehodil, nebo třeba likvidace nábytku. Vzal to jako bonus, pustil kus látky z mysli a raději se soustředil na Dana. Doufal, že jeho příprava stačila, ale mladší nedal najevo jakýkoliv nesouhlas. Zaslechl syknutí. Se starostí vepsanou ve tváři se odtáhl, souhlas dostal v podobě nepatrného přikývnutí. Pokračoval, pozorně sledoval každý detail Danovy tváře, nechtěl udělat něco špatně, přece jen se trochu bál, aby mu neublížil, chyběly mu zkušenosti a absolutně netušil, jakou rychlost si může dovolit. Občas sykl, ale prakticky hned potom se zatvářil spokojeně.

Téměř se mu zamotala hlava. Ta horkost, ten tlak, intenzita, sakra, dokonaleji se zcela určitě necítil nikdy. A ten pohled, který mu Dan daroval, jakmile oči zase nabyli schopnosti vnímat svět, když jeho ruce doslova vystřelily do vzduchu, chytily jej za krkem a přitáhli do dravého polibku, jenž oplatil velmi neohrabaně, v duchu zaklel. Bylo mu úplně jedno, co si Daniel myslí o dokonalosti, protože právě on sám dokonalý prostě a jednoduše byl, o tom nezbyla ani jediná pochybnost. Aniž by se odtáhl od druhých rtů, pohnul se, k jeho uším se dostal tlumený sten. Působil jako rajská hudba, strhl jej do oceánu, do hříšného ráje, do té nejvyšší rozkoše, jakou kdy který smrtelník zažil. Pohyb zopakoval, i on začínal mít problémy s hlasivkami, které jej zrazovaly při každém dalším přírazu. Jejich steny se slily v jeden. Osvojil si velmi rychle nové možnosti, tomu, co se právě dělo, se nemohla vyrovnat žádná jeho dosavadní zkušenost, mužské tělo představovalo úplně jiný požitek. Kolem pasu se mu obtočily nohy, sevřely jej stejně jako dlaně, Dan ho vyloženě objal, přitiskl k sobě, líbal jeho rty roztěkaně, rozházeně, nekoordinovaně.

Zapomněl se. Ztratil se, vypadl, nedokázal už vůbec nic než přijímat, co dostával, bylo mu tak skvěle, jako už dlouho ne, pomalu přestával věřit, že Martin nemá vůbec žádné zkušenosti s chlapem, jeho pohyby, skvělé odvedení pozornosti od nepříjemného začátku předtím, jeho péče, ruce, ústa, sladil každou část těla i s tím jeho v tak ladící harmonii, dokonce si chvilku pohrával s myšlenkou, že pouze sní, leč zvýšená citlivost nejspíš úplně všude a ty doteky, elektrické výboje, třas, nemohl snít. Zkrátka se to dělo. Zatraceně dokonalé. Změnil názor, uvědomil si, že dokonalost existuje, že ji našel právě v Martinovi.

Skočili střemhlav přes okraj téměř současně, Danovi už podruhé vybouchl v hlavě ohňostroj, celý systém se zhroutil, pojistky vypadly. Slyšel jen táhlý sten, ale nevěděl, komu z nich vlastně patří. Bylo mu to jedno, Zhluboka se nadechl a vydechl, koberec mu nikdy nepřipadal tak pohodlný, příjemně rozlámaný by tam asi i usnul. Martin se skácel vedle něj. Podíval se jeho směrem, unaveně se na něj usmál. Otočil se celý, hlavu složil na jeho hruď, kam vtiskl jeden motýlí polibek.

"Miluju tě," zamumlal, potřeboval to říct.

"I já tebe," odpověděl Martin zcela upřímně, úsměv na jeho tváři se ještě rozšířil. "Chceš spát tady?" dodal, když si všiml, že Dan volnou paží šmátrá někam do prostoru pro deku.

"Klidně. Jsem unavenej a v posteli stejně spí kočky. Ten koberec je docela pohodlnej." Už vlastně napůl spal, když vysvětloval svoje rozhodnutí ustlat si v obýváku na zemi. Zvládl je oba přikrýt jen napůl, Martin deku ještě upravil, vlastně mu ani nevadilo strávit zbytek noci pod pohovkou. I on na sobě cítil, že potřebuje spánek, den v práci i fyzická aktivita jej utahala dostatečně, nic nenamítal. Leželo se mu dobře, jednou rukou Dana objal, druhou sevřel jeho dlaň na svém břiše. Poslední myšlenka, kterou ještě zaznamenal, než se poroučel do říše spánku, směřovala právě k Danovi.

***

Ráno přišlo brzy, ale o to hezčí. Martin se probudil první, vyhrabal se z deky a natáhl se pro tepláky, dávala se do něj zima. Koutkem oka si všiml obou koček, kterak sedí u svých misek a nechápavými výrazy se ptají, kde mají snídani. Zasmál se, nechal Dana vyspávat a šel jim dát něco k jídlu s vědomím, že mu tohle opoždění stejně jen tak neprojde. Náladu mu ale nezhoršilo vůbec nic, dokonce ani vzpomínka na hádku v kanceláři, najednou mu připadala malicherná a zbytečná, úplně nehodná jakéhokoliv rozebírání. Stačil ten výjev na koberci, Dan v náhodné náletové pozici, s končetinami do všech směrů, jako by tam prostě spadl, v zubec žmoulající jeden roh deky připomínal opravdové štěně. Zatetelil se, potlačil nutkání vzbudit smíchem polovinu Prahy.

Stihl návštěvu koupelny, prošmejdil ledničku a nachystal snídani, když se mladší konečně probudil. Pozdravil, rovněž se nasoukal jen do domácích tepláků, shánět tričko bůhví kde se mu nechtělo, deku sebral z koberce, hodil ji na pohovku vedle Martina a došoural se do kuchyně. Narozdíl od staršího ráno nikdy neoplýval dostatkem energie, takže zamířil přímo k poličce s kávou.

"Kdo to vlastně ví?" zeptal se Dan jen tak mezi řečí, zatímco připravoval kofeinový životabudič. Martin jej z pohovky zaujatě pozoroval, kterak pouze v teplákách loví v jedné z horních polic dva hrnky. Za takový pohled by dal všechno na světě, zrůžověly mu tváře, když si vybavil vzpomínku na minulý večer. Líbilo se mu klidné úterní ráno, do práce musel až odpoledne, proto se teď s velkou radostí kochal výjevem v kuchyni.

"Tomáš, seřval mě jak malýho haranta," zamumlal, aniž by se pokoušel dát slabikám ostré hrany.

Nepovažoval za důležité konkrétní jméno, avšak nepřehlédl, jak Dan ztuhl, jedním hrnkem třískl o linku tak silně, že se téměř rozbil, volná ruka zastavila na půli cesty k rychlovarné konvici, jež zrovna cvakla a oznámila tak, že voda dosáhla vhodné teploty. Zamračil se, nechápal, proč by nějaká osoba měla vyvolat zrovna tuhle reakci. Tu otázku na její jméno měl spíš za jen tak hozenou do větru, rozhodně neplánoval rozebírat cokoliv na tohle téma. Chtěl začít vyzvídat, ale Dan ho předběhl.

"Kterej?" vydechl téměř neslyšně, otočil se, v obličeji viditelně pobledlý a bez úsměvu. Neobvyklé. Řekl příjmení, stále vůbec nerozuměl, co se vlastně děje. Dan zbledl ještě víc, jeho obličej úplně ztratil barvu, chytil se linky a vypadal, že každou chvíli omdlí. V mžiku seskočil z pohovky a doběhl k němu prakticky na poslední chvíli, Dan se mu sesunul do náruče, pevně jej objal a chvilku pouze zhluboka dýchal. Vybavilo se mu úplně všechno. Všechno, o čem si myslel, že dávno zapomněl, že se z toho dostal a že je to pryč. Očividně nebylo, jen zmínka toho jména s ním zamávala a chtělo se mu začít řvát. Nebo přesněji seřvat. Někoho. Někoho konkrétního. "Co ti řekl?" vypustil ze sebe dřív, než stačil tok otázek zarazit.

"Nic zajímavýho," pokrčil Martin rameny a tak nějak vmanipuloval zesláblé tělo zpět na pohovku. Pro jistotu se ještě natáhl pro deku a hodil mu ji přes ramena. "Děje se něco? Vypadáš... dost hrozně," zvolil první vhodný přívlastek, který ho napadl, avšak výjev před ním stejně nepopisoval dostatečně.

"Ne, promiň, jen... nic, to je jedno," zavrtěl hlavou. Jedno to nebylo, jen se fakta dozvěděl až moc nárazově a vůbec nepočítal s tím, že by měl něco vysvětlovat. Teď by to určitě nedokázal. Nechtěl před Martinem nic tajit, jenže vzpomínky, které právě zaútočily na jeho mysl, zabolely až příliš. "Nechci," dal se okamžitě do obhajoby, "abys měl pocit, že před tebou něco tajím. Jen... teď po mně nechtěj vysvětlení. Prosím, Martine, přísahám, že ti to jednou řeknu, ale nechci kazit den, když začal tak dobře." Prosebně se zadíval do očí staršího. Netvářil se nějak nadšeně, ale přikývl. Obavy se však neztratily, takovou reakci neočekával a trochu ho vyděsila. Přitáhl si Dana do konejšivého objetí, políbil jej do neupravených kaštanových vlasů a zašeptal pár povzbudivých slov. Doufal, že nejde o nic vážného. Opravdu hluboce doufal.


	4. Chapter 4

"Je to na tobě," zamumlal, "nebudu tě nutit. Jen... kdykoliv si budeš chtít promluvit, jsem tady, dobře?"

"Děkuju," dolehla k jeho uším vděčná odpověď. Dan nikdy takovými slovy neplýtval, řekl je jen v případě, že si něčeho skutečně vážil. Zkroušenost v jeho hlase se zhmotňovala do pevného skupenství, tohle rozpoložení se mu nepodobalo, ale když nechtěl mluvit, Martin se rozhodl to respektovat. Držel se faktu, že jsou oba dospělí a rozumní lidé, nevěřil, že by se Dan užíral s vlastním bordelem a nic mu neřekl, přesto nedokázal zaplašit myšlenky, ozubená kolečka mu šrotovala v hlavě, kov se škvařil a kouř šel ven nejspíš ušima, skládal dohromady všechny dílky puzzlí, které zatím měl. Moc jich nebylo, nenapadlo jej ani ň, jen postranní myšlenka s nevábným obsahem, která napovídala, že se nejedná o žádnou malichernost. "Jdu najít nějaký krabice," vyrušilo Martina z přemýšlení.

Dan se zvedl, deku zahodil a natáhl se pro mikinu. Tričko se povalovalo kdesi za pohovkou, zatímco mikina večer příhodně přistála na opěrce. Výraz, neutrální s nádechem křivdy a ublížení, odvrátil, Martin jej pozoroval odcházet a vnitřně ho žralo, že nemůže dělat vůbec nic. Povzdechl si, také vstal a odebral se do kuchyně dodělat kávu. To ráno, ač neplánovaně, stejně pokazili, alespoň u sebe zaznamenal pokles nálady někam k nule a pochyboval, že se Dan vrátí s úsměvem od ucha k uchu a dobrou náladou.

Jak předpokládal, tak se i stalo, mladší rozmrzele mrskl s krabicemi za pohovku a sesunul se vedle nich. Neměl chuť vůbec na nic, čučel před sebe do neurčitého bodu, deprese se prožírala jeho tělem a netušil, co se sebou. Nenapadlo ho, co by měl dělat, tak dál seděl a nedělal nic. Martin útrpně donesl oba hrnky až k němu a jeden mu podal. Uhnízdil se vedle, obleženi trapně debilním tichem a čekali, až zahřmí. Bouře se však řítila jen jednou zraněnou duší, řádil v ní hurikán, jen těžko se držel, jako by byl sopka před výbuchem. Vděčně přijal horkou tekutinu, usrkl, kávu položil někam bokem. Bezostyšně složil hlavu Martinovi do klína, zadíval se do jeho překvapených očí a slabě se usmál. Vždy jej uměly povzbudit, jejich majitel uklidnit, připadal si s ním o moc víc v pořádku, v bezpečí. Ne jako kdysi.

"Nechápu to," poznamenal, "o co mu jde?" Ač tušil, domníval se, že kdyby přehnaně negativní reakce jejich kolegy souvisela s ním, nešel by za Martinem. Nebo možná šel, avšak zcela určitě by v takovém případě přidal víc podrobností.

"O morální zásady?" tipl starší nadneseným tónem, jejich pozice mu dodávala na klidu, Dan vypadal relativně normálně, do obličeje už se mu pozvolna vracela obvyklé barva. "Neřešil bych ho. Ať se s tím, co ví, chystá udělat cokoliv, nezabráníme mu. Ale kromě blbých keců nemá nic. I kdyby, sám jsi říkal, že žijeme v jednadvacátém století. Jak znám lidi, většina by jen mávla rukou. Ten zbytek mě netrápí, chvíli budou driblovat a pak si dají pohov. Nechci, aby ses kvůli tomu nějak trápil, když se vlastně vůbec nic nestalo." Přistihl se, jak prsty bezmyšlenkovitě zabořil do kaštanových vlasů, Dan zamručel, líbila se mu darovaná pozornost, vžil se zpět do bezstarostného štěněte pokaždé, když jej Martin takhle drbal. Dělal to vlastně pořád, kdykoliv leželi u televize, na zemi, v posteli, kdekoliv. Nejspíš nad tím ani nepřemýšlel, jednal spíš automaticky. Roztomilé.

"Nic se nestalo," zopakoval spíše pro ujištění sebe samého, "asi máš pravdu. Tak jo, jdeme balit, ať už můžeme vypadnout," zavelel, ve vteřině stál na nohou, změna o sto osmdesát stupňů, avšak velmi vítaná. Martin se vyškrábal na nohy o poznání pomaleji, ale nadšení ho nakazilo, přikývl, hrnky s kávou raději odložil na konferenční stolek, odebral se ke krabicím, tak nějak je urovnal, pár jich poslal k menší knihovně podél celé jedné stěny obývacího pokoje, svoje místo tu vedle spousty odborné literatury našla i nějaká beletrie. Úleva jej stihla, když si uvědomil, že nábytek patří k vybavení bytu a nemusí se o něj starat.

***

V podobném pracovním duchu se pro Dana táhl celý den. Když Martin krátce po třetí odešel do práce, jen pustil televizi, napůl rovnal do krabic všechny ty knihy, napůl si hrál se svými chlupáči a napůl zvládal i přemýšlet nad jednou nepodstatnou blbostí za druhou. Nevěděl jak, nějakým záhadným způsobem se mu podařilo rozdělit mozek na tři poloviny. Mávl nad tím rukou, objednal pizzu a do večera stihl do krabic naskládat vlastně vše potřebné, nechal na pohovce jen věci pro Martina, stavil se ve sprše, nachystal kočkám večeři, zlikvidoval i druhou polovinu pizzy, kterou naivně plánoval přenechat Martinovi, a naprosto vyčerpaný se svalil do pohodlné náruče postele. Usnul snad ještě dřív, než jeho hlava dopadla obličejem na polštář.

Probudila ho rána někde v obýváku. Trhl sebou, prakticky okamžitě, možná ještě v polospánku se vymrštil na nohy, stáhl s sebou přikrývku a několik vteřin se jen dezorientovaně rozhlížel, než se opravdu úplně probral. Nejspíš za to mohly i nadávky, přicházející s určitostí z nějaké místnosti jeho bytu. Zapnul telefon a zkontroloval čas, hlásil krátce po půl dvanácté v noci. To by sedělo na Martinův návrat z práce, ale proč by se tak vztekal? Netušil, něco se muselo stát. Opatrně se vyplížil z ložnice, zmatený, možná trochu vyděšený, Martin nikdy nenadával, všechno se pokoušel řešit v klidu, tohle bylo přinejmenším zvláštní.

"Martine?" zkusil prvně potichu, každou slabiku vypracoval, nechtěl hned začít s výslechem nebo ostřejším tónem, tohle jeho rozpoložení se mu ani trochu nelíbilo. Prošel obývákem a otevřenými dveřmi až na balkon. "Jsi v pohodě?"

"Promiň, vzbudil jsem tě," konstatoval, aniž by odpověděl, potáhl z cigarety, jejíž konec v temnotě noci rudě zazářil.

"To je teď jedno," zavrtěl Daniel hlavou, stáhl si rukávy u mikiny, okolní teplota panovala hluboko v mínusových hodnotách a boty, v nichž nějak usnul, taky zrovna moc tepla neposkytovaly. "Co se děje?" zkusil znovu s jinou volbou slov. "Pro páčidlo jít nehodlám, takže kdybys byl tak hodnej a řekl mi, co ti přelítlo přes nos... bylo by to fajn," pokusil se o vtip a s úlevou seznal, že se Martinovi přes tvář opravdu mihlo letmé pobavení.

"Tak jo, jinak se tě stejně nezbavím," souhlasil, "ale zalez zpátky, nebo tu ještě nastydneš a pak tě budu mít na krku se strašně smrtelnou rýmičkou." Ač se jeho psychický stav nedal ani z dálky nazvat šťastným, dobře myšlenou rýpavou poznámku si odpustit nemohl. Uhasil nedopalek v popelníku na parapetu, donesl ho tam, aby nedělal binec, následoval mladšího dovnitř, shodil ze sebe kabát, přehodil ho přes pohovku, boty odnesl do chodby, vešel za Danem do ložnice a kecl k němu na postel. Ten jej automaticky objal, přitáhl jeho záda na svoji hruď a vlastní dlaně překřížil na jeho břiše. Opřel se o stěnu za sebou, Martin spokojeně vydechl, zdál se uvolněný, když se znovu ujal slova: "Co ti mám povídat. Prvně dvacet zmeškaných hovorů od ženy, pak se jako velká voda přiřítil Tomáš a začal se do mě srát. Myslím, že víc detailů není potřeba."

"Dvacet? Co ti chtěla?" ujal se Dan vyzvídání, na jejich společného kolegu se potřeboval připravit. Neobvyklou vulgaritu na konci jedné z vět přešel mlčením, v takové situaci mu připadala zcela na místě. Možná by sám zvolil ještě horší slovo.

"Nic extra. Když jsem měl chvilku a vzal jí to, jen se zeptala, jak si to," naznačil uvozovky, "užívám. Pak hovor ukončila, ani jsem jí nestačil odpovědět. Stejně nebylo co, jak chceš reagovat na takový stupidní kecy. A Tomáš... vlastně úplně totéž. Nakonec jsem neřekl nic ani jemu. Nemám zapotřebí se pořád s někým hádat. Když oni o to tak stojí, ať se hádají spolu. Jen mě to... naštvalo. Asi jsem se před kamerou tvářil dost kysele, ale tohle z hlavy nedostaneš na klapku, pořád jsem přemejšlel, co s tím, jak se zbavit té jejich buzerace, co se sebou, vadí mi tenhle přístup. Co je komu do toho? S ní se rozvádím a on... vždyť mu může bejt jedno, kam po práci chodím. Ještě jednou promiň, fakt jsem neplánoval tě vzbudit."

"Přístup lidí nezměníš," pokrčil Dan rameny, o nenávisti a opovržení věděl svoje, "nechceš jít spát? Musíš toho mít plný zuby. Dneska bychom mohli zaparkovat i v posteli, zase po dlouhý době vítaná změna." Zatímco mluvil, trochu se poodsunul. Zaznamenal, jak Martinovi tuhnou záda při každém nádechu, jak strnule drží ramena. Protočil očima, s takovým přístupem by brzy začal nadávat na bolest. Přesunul dlaně téměř na krk, prvně se pokožky dotýkal jen letmo, kdyby začal hned silně, maximálně by svému protějšku uhnal nějaký zablokovaný nerv.

Zavrtěl se a posadil se pohodlněji, prsty pravé dlaně doputoval k uzlu kravaty a zručně jej rozvázaly. Nechal ji spadnout na koberec, rozepl vrchní knoflík u košile, aby získal lepší přístup, pro jistotu se zbavil i těch dalších. Martin se zachvěl, když odhalenou pokožku ovál chladný vzduch, ale nic neudělal. Vnímal vpravdě příjemné doteky již obou dlaní mladšího, cítil, jak se ono počínání svalům na jeho zádech líbí. Zamručel, když Dan bezostyšně přitlačil palcem jedné ruky, druhou rozhrnul látku víc, nízká teplota se stávala malichernou zbytečností, pustil ji z hlavy, košili sám od sebe shodil úplně. Žádosti, aby si lehl, překvapeně vyhověl. Neočekával masáž, ale stěžovat si neplánoval, Danovy ruce na jeho zádech mu dopřávaly kýžené uvolnění, úplně cítil, jak jeho ztuhlé svaly rozmrzají, spokojeně vrněl, ve tváři rázem výraz úplně jiný než před minutou, tak blažený, usmíval se.

Dan si všiml, kterak Martin vyloženě taje, pokračoval v práci spokojený sám se sebou, přesunul dlaně níž, přitlačil palci po stranách páteře a úsměv na jeho tváři se ještě rozšířil, když se k jeho uším donesl uvolněný sten.

"Možná by sis měl k moderování přibrat ještě bokovku," zamumlal napůl do přikrývky jako ve snách, na Danovi stále objevoval nějaké skryté talenty, tento dozajista patřil k jeho nejoblíbenějším. Problémy se pod královskou péčí zmenšovaly, přišli mu nicotné, jeho nitrem se rozlil klid a mír, účinky masáže se nezdráhal nazvat povznášejícími. Jako na křídlech orla jej vynesly daleko nad strasti běžného dne. Věděl, že návrat k Danovi znamená i jakýsi vnitřní klid, jeho náruč konejšila, i když mu v práci všechno přerůstalo přes hlavu.

"Tohle je jen soukromej bonus," opáčil mladší, "je ti líp?" Ač se usmíval, dělal si starosti. Jako zvukovou kulisu k rovnání knih zavadil na chvilku i o zprávy. Musel uznat, že Martin na obrazovce úplně vypadl ze svého standardu, tvářil se, jako by měl každou chvíli do něčeho praštit, skoro ho nepoznával. Všímavost mu nedovolila vyloženě vražedný výraz přejít s klidem, obával se, v jakém stavu se starší přiřítí do bytu, a jeho obavy, jak zjistil později, jej napadly zcela oprávněně. Něco se stalo, tím si byl jistý, původce důsledku pojmenoval také naprosto přesně. Mohl se jen pokusit potrhanou psychiku trochu opravit, avšak že to půjde tak snadno, přece jenom neočekával.

"Mnohem," zamručel Martin, "i kdyby sem teď přišel otravovat Tomáš, úplně klidně bych mu řekl, ať odtud vypadne..."

"Bych ho musel zabít," poznamenal Dan polohlasem. Nezamýšlel cokoliv podobného říct, ale vztek, který proti jednomu ze svých kolegů momentálně cítil, ventiloval automaticky. Martin se zamračil nad útočným podtónem, jenž v hlase mladšího nepřeslechl. Zamračil se a setřásl ze sebe jeho dlaně. Vyškrábal se do polovičně vzpřímené polohy, nohy překřížil do tureckého sedu a pohodlný výraz z jeho tváře zmizel. Dan o kus couvl, vynadal si, tohle přehnal.

"Co se mezi vámi stalo tak strašnýho, že při jakýkoliv zmínce jeho jména úplně přepneš?"

Vynadal si znovu, salvy výčitek v jeho mysli se táhly do nekonečné dálky, nebo na konec té obří armády alespoň nedohlédl. Řečená otázka se neřadila mezi přehlédnutelné. Zamrazilo jej z toho pohledu, ač by nemělo, Martin se zdál spíš trochu vyvedený z míry a překvapený, ne naštvaný. I tak se Danovi zadrhl dech v hrdle. Zrudl, zachvěl se, sklopil zrak k přikrývce, zatoužil jednoduše zmizet. Nebo alespoň vymazat poslední minutu nočního rozhovoru. Šíleně se bál reakce. Nebyl takový optimista, aby si nalhával, že Martin jeho minulost přijme a bude u toho skákat radostí. Pro začátek volil pouze část celého příběhu, na vyprávění všeho svého bordelu se stále necítil.

"Před pěti lety..." začal, hlas se mu chvěl, "nějakou dobu... mezi námi... něco bylo. Nedopadlo to nejlíp, spíš naopak. Myslím, že se mi tímhle mstí, ale nechápu, proč... proč se chová hnusně k tobě, když nemáš s bordelem mezi námi nic společnýho. Mrzí mě to." Na víc slov si netroufal, hlasivky vypověděly službu. Nadechl se a zamrkal, potřeboval se sesbírat, nechtěl vyvádět, ztropit nějakou scénu nebo jinou pitomost, kterou by momentálně hmatatelně napjatou atmosféru ještě zhoršil. Vzduch okolo jej nemilosrdně fackoval, Martinovo výmluvné mlčení jen podtrhovalo, co si myslel. Že asi nevyvázne nějak zvlášť skvěle. "Martine," přešlo mu přes rty jméno staršího, sotva jej dokázal vyslovit.

"Dává to smysl," ozval se překvapivě klidný hlas ze vzdálenosti sotva pár centimetrů. Hlavu narovnal, jeho protějšek ani za mák neodpovídal obrazu v jeho mysli. Vlídnost a pochopení, to uviděl jako první. "Nemusíš mi nic vysvětlovat, vztahy někdy prostě neklapnou, vždyť o tom vím svoje," uchechtl se spíš pro odlehčení, než že by ho pobavil jeho vlastní trapný vtip. "Myslíš, že žárlí?" nadhodil raději něco jiného.

"Proč by žárlil?" nechápal Dan. Martin téměř slyšitelně protočil očima, vymazal mezeru mezi nimi, kterou sám způsobil, přitáhl si mladšího do vřelého, utěšujícího objetí, vtiskl mu letmý polibek na tvář.

"Protože já s tebou být můžu a on ne," vysvětlil trpělivě, "to je důvod k žárlivosti, ne? Musí ho neskutečně žrát, že přišel o někoho tak skvělýho." Nepřeháněl, řekl, co cítil. Nikdo mu nepřipadal tak úžasný, nikdo se Danovi nerovnal, ba ani neblížil, v jeho očích se dávno stal jediným. Miloval jej, jeho povahu, štěněcí roztomilost, okouzlující úsměv, odzbrojující hluboké oči, perfektně poddajné rty, které se teď od jeho vlastních ukradly krátký polibek. "A odpusť si nějaký připomínky, pro mě skvělej jsi," dodal, když se Dan nadechoval k protestu. "Teď bys potřeboval masáž ty, ale já to neumím, takže... chceš jít spát, nebo máš nějakej jinej návrh?"

"Líbí se mi tvůj přístup," připustil, "děkuju. Pokud jde o ty jiný návrhy, tebe neodmítnu nikdy. Ale chci zítra vypadnout co nejdřív, takže pokud nevstaneš, ukážu kočkám prázdný misky a otevřu dveře do ložnice."

***

Prvně vnímal jen denní světlo za zavřenými víčky, jednu nohu nejspíš vystrčenou zpod peřiny, jak odvodil podle chladu. Na zádech cítil podezřelou zátěž, podvědomě se zamračil a zavrtěl, avšak závaží nezmizelo, pouze se rozložilo na čtyři body a dál jej tlačilo do zad. Chlupaté cosi se mu otřelo o krk, mňouklo, a když se neměl k reakci, kouslo to přímo do ucha. Zaúpěl. Aby dostal pořádně zabrat, přiťapkal další ozbrojený bubák, okusování ucha bezbranného člověka považovalo za moc dobrý nápad, kocour se okamžitě připojil ke své starší kolegyni a ani trochu Martina nešetřil.

Daniel se ležérně opíral o stěnu vedle dokořán rozvalených dveří, tlemil se, jen stěží se stále držel, pouhý krůček chyběl, aby se v křeči smíchu sesunul k zemi. Zkontroloval čas na displeji telefonu, hodiny hlásily přesně půl desáté dopoledne. Původně si nemyslel, že svoje výhružky cvičenými kočičími zabijáky splní, ale když jeho partnera nevzbudilo ani jeho vrážení do stěn s dvoumetrovým škrabadlem v rukou, ani stěhování krabic, beden a tří plných kufrů za asistence pohledů, jako že se to chlupáčů vůbec netýká, náhodou zavadil o kliku a na postel položil pytlík s jejich oblíbenými pochoutkami, pochopitelně taktéž náhodou. A už vůbec neplánoval s nejvyšší možnou opatrností položit pár takových pochoutek přímo na Martinův krk.

"Budu předstírat, že s tím nemáš nic společnýho," namířil na Daniela varovně prst, když se sesbíral, kočky ze sebe ohleduplně setřásl a bylo mu umožněno vstát.

"Vůbec ne," pokrčil právě Dan rozpustile rameny, "nemám tušení, jak si ti dva sami otevřeli. Ani proč mají tak rádi tvoje uši, ale mám radost, že tě vzbudili, když se to nepodařilo mně. Hoď sebou, dvě hodiny jsem všechno skládal do aut, takže až přijedeme k domu, já půjdu spát a ty ty krabice, škrabadla, kufry, pelíšky a další věci doneseš hezky dovnitř." Neptal se, přikázal, ač poněkud ironicky a naschvál přehnaně. Na důkaz svého obrovského utrpení si promnul bedra, zatvářil se jako týden po smrti a spiklenecky mrknul, což se neobešlo bez protočení očí a dalšího trpného výdechu.

Ale z postele se prostě vyhrabat musel. Hodil na sebe džíny, tričko a mikinu, po Danovi mrskl deku, poslední zbývající kus, který se stěhoval s nimi. Objal mladšího, začínal se těšit, i když před ním stála výzva v podobě tahání spousty věcí, avšak společné bydlení, společná vidina budoucnosti, nový dům... zkrátka se musel těšit. Jako dítě, které se má poprvé postavit na brusle nebo posadit na hřbet koně, mírná nervozita se do jeho mysli vetřela, ale velké nadšení ji zastínilo. Cestou k autu se upřímně usmíval, zarazilo jej až to... vlastně nevelké množství věcí. jen škrabadla vyžadovala sklopené zadní sedačky, pelíšky pro kočky se válely na sedadle spolujezdce. Vrazil deku na jednu z kartonových beden do svého kufru. Pochopil, proč byli stěhováci úplně zbyteční. Pak si však něco uvědomil.

"Co kočky?"

"Neboj, nenechám je tu," uklidnil jej Dan, "jen jsem ti chtěl ukázat, co tě čeká. Přepravky jsou v chodbě. Vezmi tu oranžovou, je pro Rosalee, jsou na ní pochoutky, dej jí dovnitř dvě nebo tři a vleze ti tam sama. Já se půjdu porvat s tím malým ďáblem, tobě už dneska dopřál dost svých zubů." Jejich stopy se na odhaleném uchu a krku, Martin si šálu jen přehodil přes rameno, stále krásně vyjímaly.

"Nezapomeň je na mě pouštět pravidelně," poznamenal kousavě, avšak uvolněný výraz na jeho tváři hovořil o opačném rozpoložení.

"Lepší budík neseženeš," pokrčil Dan výmluvně rameny.

Martin neodpověděl, pouze přikývl a jal se jít vykonat prosbu s přepravou starší a pravděpodobně rozumnější kočky. Na oranžové plastové přepravce zpět nahoře v bytě našel zmiňovaný balíček pochoutek, nyní poloprázdný, Rosalee odpočívala kousek opodál, zatímco Uriáš čertovsky syčel na Dana, který pomalu otevíral dvířka u zelené přepravky. Martin je chvilku pozoroval, mladý kocourek ukazoval zuby, uši klopil dozadu, mrskal ocasem, vůbec se nezdráhal tasit drápky. Obvykle býval přátelský, ale nyní... zasmál se, když Dan po kocourovi hrábl v pokusu jej trochu postrčit a schytal za to seknutí přes prsty. Poslepu zalovil v pytlíku, zatřásl s ním, což upoutalo pozornost dospělé kočky. Nastražila uši, vstala, přeťapkala až k němu, otřela se mu o koleno, za odměnu dostala pamlsek, další po hmatu položil těsně za dvířka. K jeho štěstí i úlevě Rosee pochopila, co se po ní chce, bez protestů vlezla dovnitř, mňoukla, smlsla keksík v podobě rybky a stočila se do klubíčka.

Dvířka zavřel, pozorujíc boje napůl v chodbě a napůl v obýváku. Daniel pobíhal okolo, vzdal pokusy zkrotit Uriáše v klidu, nikdy to nepomohlo, vždycky se museli poprat a vždycky skončili poražení oba. Kocour zavřený v přepravce, muž poškrábaný od hlavy k patě. Lehl si na podlahu, podepřel se o lokty a dlaně strčil pod bradu, smál se, když viděl, jak jeho partner bojuje s obyčejným kocourem, jak je proti čtyřnohému chlupáči malý a bezbranný. Uriáš tasil drápy, syčel, v kočičím jazyce dozajista hezky peprně nadával. Skákal, běhal, utíkal, Dan za ním, zakopl o vlastní nohy, složil se pod pohovku, kocour se provokativně prošel po jeho levé noze, břiše i hrudi, podíval se Danovi do očí, prskl a započal dopolední hygienu, předstíraje, že ho nevidí.

Pomaličku, pozvolna zvedal paže, mířil dlaněmi přesně ke kocourovi. Už se nadechoval k vítěznému výkřiku, když Uriáš zastříhal ušima a v tu ránu jediným velkým skokem zmizel z dosahu Danových rukou. Martin chytil další výtlem, načež se přece jen slitoval nad bezradným obličejem i frustrovaným výdechem a šel mu pomoci. Stáhl si z ramene šálu, aby si před nenechavostí drápů a zubů chránil kůži, dřepl si vedle pohovky, počkal na nejvhodnější okamžik, kdy se kocour hnal do zatáčky, kde si ho nemohl všimnout, trhl rukama a rozjařený chlupáč skončil v pasti.

Dostat malého vzteklouna do přepravky nepředstavovalo zas tak obrovský problém, zabalený v šále tak, že mu z ní koukala jen hlava, se nemohl dost dobře bránit. Syčení, prskání, zlé obličeje i uši nazad mu nebyly nic platné, dvířka za ním zaklapla, Rosalee se skrz svoje jen nezaujatě koukla, co se děje, když ji Martin zvedl, Uriáš uvnitř plastové bedny řádil jako průměrný tajfun, po cestě ze schodů je oba zahrnul salvou nadávek, kterým naštěstí ani jeden nerozuměl, ale uměli si domyslet, co si o jejich lstivosti asi tak myslí.

"Abych ti byl pořád za něco vděčnej," poznamenal s úsměvem, když ukládal přenosnou bouři pod přední sedadlo svého auta.

"Jo, kromě moderátora si teď budu říkat ještě perfektní lovec všemožných koček," opáčil Martin vesele, Rosee brzy usnula. "Jak je to vlastně daleko?" napadlo jej najednou.

"Asi půl hodiny, když nebude provoz. Pojedu první, opovaž se ztratit, nebudu tě nahánět po celý Praze," varoval, "a abych nezapomněl, budu potom muset ještě něco vyřídit, zvládneš to přenosit sám? Stačí do obýváku, moc toho není, jen knížky, oblečení a pár spotřebičů, zbytek jsem kupoval rovnou sem. Nejtěžší jsou ty škrabadla. Vrátím se, jak to půjde, ale netuším, kolik času mi to zabere."

"Mám navigaci, trefím. Už jsi mi to stěhování přikázal, takže i kdyby ne, nemám na výběr. Kam se chystáš?" zeptal se, zvědavost mu nedala.

"To uvidíš," nezklamal Daniel odpovědí, tajemný výraz doprovodil mrknutím, krátce jej objal a nasedl za volant.

Martin pobaveně zavrtěl hlavou. Rýsovalo se zajímavé soužití, představil si, jak bude vypadat opravdový společný život v opravdovém společném domově, nasedl do svého auta, nastartoval a usmíval se, když vyjížděl z natěsnaného parkoviště, kde se tlačil jeden automobil na druhý. Netušil, jak vypadá _jejich_ dům, ale vysnil si krásnou příjezdovou cestu a prostor před garáží, kde budou moci parkovat vedle sebe, aniž by se báli, že je nabourá nějaký nezodpovědný blbec. Viděl před sebou velkou zahradu, kde si budou moci kočky hrát, nahánět motýly, skotačit ve sněhu, v létě se vyhřívat na polštáři trávy, zatímco on a Dan by po náročném dni v práci vysedávali na terase ze dřeva, výrazné letokruhy, jen nalakované trámy, žádná do očí bijící barva, klidné prostředí, omítka nějaké neutrální barvy, která nekřičí do okolí, možná časem i nějaký ten hafan, ale aspoň půl metru vysoký, nechtěl žádnou čivavu. Ještě se na tom shodnout s Danem. Věděl, že kromě koček miluje i psy, ale jaké... vlastně to ještě nezjistil.

Pokračovali nezvykle klidnou Prahou, všichni řidiči jako zázrakem dodržovali předpisy a zlehčovali tak sobě i ostatním cestování. Pro jistotu několikrát koukl i na navigaci, čas od času zkontroloval Rosee, ale ta spokojeně oddechovala v klubíčku, cestování ji vůbec nevyvádělo z rovnováhy. Mimochodem pomyslel na Uriáše, zatímco jeho doprovázela jen melodie kytar a bicích, atmosféru druhého auta naprosto jistě dotvářela hudba kočičích nadávek. Zalitoval Dana, jakkoliv byl Uriáš skvělý společník, přepravky nenáviděl, prskal na ně, kdykoliv kolem prošel, pobyt uvnitř jim ještě určitě plánoval vrátit.

Okrajová část prahy působila přívětivě už na první pohled. Projížděli ulicí rodinných domů, Daniel zajel na příjezdovou cestu až toho úplně posledního, zastavil před garáží, Martin vedle něj. Dům vypadal přesně tak, jak si představoval. Béžová, téměř bílá barva omítky, tmavé vchodové dveře, chodník napojený na ten podél cesty, dva schodky, okna, rámy stejné jako dveře, střecha taktéž hnědá. Vystoupil, Dan se k němu přidal, objal jej kolem pasu.

"Líbí?" zeptal se zbytečně, ohromený výraz staršího hovořil zcela jasně.

"Že se ptáš. Je to tu nádherný. Uriáš se uklidnil?" zavedl téma jinam s neskrývaným zájmem.

"Zdánlivě. Ale až ho pustím, nejspíš se mi pokusí vyškrábat oči. A tobě taky, protože jsi mi pomohl ho chytit, takže si obličej nějakou dobu po jeho propuštění kryj. V jeho případě se půl hodiny v přepravce rovná dvaceti letům kriminálu," zasmál se, "Pomůžu ti, potřebuju volno v kufru."

"Tak mi to řekni," zkusil to znovu, ač dopředu věděl, že marně, "co máš v plánu?"

"Ne." Ovšem. Podle předpokladů. Pokrčil rameny a protočil očima, ale nechal to být.

"Ještě ti to tu ukážu, promiň, zapomněl jsem, že tu jsi poprvý," omluvil se, zalovil v kapse a vytáhl klíče.

Chodba vyhlížela dojmem obvyklé chodby, jak jinak. Po pravé straně věšák a botník, po levé schody do patra, před nimi vchod do prostorného obývacího pokoje. Jako v bytě, i zde ho od kuchyně oddělovala jen přepážka, avšak obě místnosti byly mnohem větší. Porozhlédl se. U kuchyňské zídky stála pohovka ve tvaru písmene L, před ní konferenční stolek, jak jinak než ze dřeva, metr od ní prosklené dveře na terasu spojené s velkým oknem, kterým krásně viděl na zasněženou zahradu, chlupatý koberec na vinylové podlaze, velká televize a... krb, jedno z Martinových tajných přání. Přes celou jednu stěnu police připravené pro knihy. Podíval se i do kuchyně, tmavě hnědá linka, světlejší doplňky, které se k celkovému vzhledu obydlí perfektně hodily. Skutečně útulné, těšil se na zbytek domu, ale na to si asi musel ještě počkat. Už takhle byl dost ohromený.

"Než se mi do toho baráku zamiluješ," probral jej Dan z úvah, "jdeme pro ty věci, jo? Kdyžtak to všechno pak slož do obýváku, ty škrabadla můžeš dát vedle okna, pelíšky a ostatní věci pro kočky někam k nim, knížky a další vybalíme, až přijedu, jen aby tu ti dva chlupáči měli všechno nachystaný co nejdřív. Prvně pusť Rosee, když vyleze Uriáš, tak se bude vztekat, ona ho zklidní. Buď na něj jen prskne, nebo mu jednu vrazí, uvidíš." Všechno to vysvětloval, zatímco se kufr jednoho z aut pomalu vyprazdňoval. Konečně hotovo. "Jedu, nenech se tím chlupatým šílencem zabít," požádal, uloupil si jeden maličký polibek a nasedl do auta.

Martin vyskladnil i svůj kufr, auto zamkl, v chodbě se s jedním škrabadlem skoro přerazil o přepravku, čímž by kocoura jistě namíchl a vraždě drápy by se tak určitě nevyhnul. Úlevně vydechl, když dvě škrabadla stála v rohu obýváku a jasně značila kočičí koutek, krabice přihodil ke stěně, aby nepřekážely, kabát a šála se staly prvními obyvateli věšáku, i botník získal své první nájemníky. Podle instrukcí vypustil prvně Rosalee. Spěšně oběhla obývák, zkontrolovala, zda je její miska, pelíšek, škrabadlo i záchod v dohledu, mňoukla a posadila se naproti němu, když se chystal otevřít druhá dvířka. Natočila hlavu na stranu. Otevřel. Dle očekávání se Uriáš jako smyslů zbavený vrhl ven, narazil rovnou do starší kočky. Prskla. Oplatil to. Vztáhla levou přední packu a plácla mu jednu výchovnou přímo mezi uši. Hlavou mu drbla do nosu, poslala ho prozkoumat domov. Nakonec se uražený kocour nechal i pohladit.

Utahaný ze stěhování se složil na pohovku. Spokojeně zamručel, tahle neimitovala kůži, naopak její plyšový povrch příjemně hřál. Nechal si mikinu, v napůl zabydlené budově panovalo docela chladno. Možná i na chvilku usnul, probrala ho až rána vchodových dveří. Posadil se, z místa u stěny dostal skvělý výhled na celou dvojmístnost i část chodby, zbytek mizel za stěnou.

Sjel pohledem Daniela, v jedné ruce svíral vodítko, v další velký pelech a dvě napěchované tašky. Chtěl se zeptat, leč všechna slova mu z hlavy vzala chlupatá potvora, která mu očichala nohy a hned potom nadšeně vyskočila na klín. Obličej mu olízl nenechavý jazyk, do očí mu hleděly dvě, jedno modré, druhé hnědé, hustá srst připomínala nějakého huskyho, avšak uši patřily dozajista jinému plemeni, padaly dolů, nestály vzpřímeně našpicované navrch hlavy. Možná ohař nebo retrívr. Zabořil mu ruce do kožichu a vyjukaně, nadšeně, příjemně překvapen psa podrbal.

"Martine," ujal se Dan slavnostně slova, "tak tohle je Bart, novej člen smečky."


	5. Chapter 5

"Prvně se jmenoval Barney," pokračoval, břemena z rukou hodil k pohovce a sám se na ni svalil, "ale já znám pořádně Barneyho jen ze Simpsonů, jenže tohle malý trdlo se k němu nehodí, tak jsem si dovolil ho přejmenovat. Zůstal jsem u béčka, teď je to Bart. A podle toho, jak reaguje na cizí, z něj hlídač nebude."

"Třeba je to prostě jen mojí neodolatelnou osobností," rýpnul si Martin, zatímco drbal štěně v kožichu a se smíchem se pokoušel vyhnout jeho jazyku, avšak po pouhých několika vteřinách měl obličej, jako by se právě osprchoval, vlasy pocuchané, oblečení pomačkané a psí tlapky na ramenou, stehna otlačená, jak na něm štěně radostně křepčilo, schytal i pár nechtěných škrábnutí, ale nemohl se na ta dvoubarevná kukadla zlobit, prostě se jen smál, věnoval nově příchozímu pozornost, jak nejlépe dokázal.

Leč pozornost k vetřelci se zdála oběma kočkám až přehnaná. Rosalee se zvedla ze svého místa jako první, nonšalantně přeťapkala po pohovce k Martinovi, drbla do něj hlavou a nahlas zasyčela na nic netušícího psa. Jakou dělá chybu, si uvědomila prakticky okamžitě, rozdováděný mrňous považoval její zvukové projevy za výzvu ke hře, přestal si všímat muže a započal kočku nahánět po celém obýváku. Uriáš, jakožto správný chlap, ji nenechal v nesnázích, vrhl se mezi něj a Barta a hrdě ji bránil, dokud pes neštěkl, netrvalo ani minutu a všichni tři chlupatí spolubydlící lidské dvojice se vzájemně provokovali, rozjívený štěkot se smíchal s mňaučením, zvířata se poznávala vpravdě mnohem divočejším způsobem než lidé, Martin s Danielem je sledovali pobavení, veselí a šťastní.

"Budou z nich kamarádi," zamumlal Dan, zavrtěl se a hlavou přistál přesně tam, kde ještě nedávno poskakovaly psí tlapky. Starší se nenechal pobízet, prsty zabořil do jeho vlasů ve stejné činnosti jako se psem. Jeho protějšek se i stejně tvářil, spokojeně a s vyplazeným jazykem. Uchechtl se, výjev před sebou spatřil již několikrát, přesto jej dokázal rozesmát pokaždé stejně. "Vybalíme ty bedny hned?" zeptal se a sotva znatelně k nim kývnul. Mumlání značilo, že by nejraději pár hodin počkal. Martin se uvelebil pohodlněji, nohy vyhodil na konferenční stolek a opřel se lépe, Dan prakticky usínal, už když se ptal, všiml si toho, tak jen zavrtěl hlavou. Znal dobře, jaké je vypínat za pochodu, noc před odjezdem nemohl nazvat oživující, spíš naopak, ještě jim hrstku energie vzala. Naproti mladšímu však oči nezavřel, po očku pozoroval, co za nezbednosti tropí trojice chlupáčů.

***

První, co si Dan po probuzení nejasně uvědomoval, byla zátěž na hrudi a jazyk na obličeji. Okamžitě si vzpomněl, kdo s nimi od rána bydlí, usmál se a se zavřenýma očima podrbal štěně v kožichu. Trochu jej zarazila pouze neočekávaná facka nějakým popruhem. Zamračil se, víčka rozlepil nejprve jen na malou škvíru, ale když nic neviděl, chtě nechtě se musel probudit. Štěně radostně zavrtělo ocasem, odhopkalo dál a natočil hlavu na stranu. V zubech svíralo zelené vodítko, výrazem vybízelo nedávno spícího muže k nějaké akci. Pochopil, uchechtl se štěněcí inteligenci a přikývl, ačkoliv netušil, jestli to psovi jako odpověď stačí.

"Půjdeme ven?" dodal pro jistotu, tohle zafungovalo zatím pokaždé. A taky ano, záplava světle hnědých chlupů, prolínajících se téměř do bílé a naopak, se mu prohnala před očima až do chodby, kde několikrát radostně štěkla. Rozespalý se zvedal o poznání pomaleji, stavil se u jednoho kufru, kde vylovil nějaké pohodlnější oblečení, převlékl se do tepláků, domácího trička a mikiny. Chtěl najít tašku s věcmi pro psa, ale nic nenašel. Zmateně se rozhlédl kolem.

"Pohni, nebo Bart přede dveřma vystojí důlek," ozvalo se za ním, až sebou cukl. Na hlavě mu přistála hřejivá bunda, šála, čekal snad i boty, ale dopadání kusů svršků skončilo u čepice.Ok, Martin všechno vytáhl, misky i pelíšek začlenil do interiéru a hračky uklidil.

"Kolik je vůbec hodin?" přeptal se, když se do bundy tak nějak nasoukal.

"Osm večer. K obědu byla pizza. K večeři taky. Nic nezbylo, promiň," vysvětlil, ani za mák toho slyšitelně nelitoval.

 _Karma, Dane,_ okomentovalo situaci jeho svědomí, _sežer a bude ti sežráno._ Odpověděl pouze úsměvem, jako že mu tohle odporné nedělení se sečte později, zatajil svoji vlastní žravost, aby Martin náhodou nenaznal, že si to ještě zasloužil, vybavil svoji hlavu čepicí a vyhrabal se na nohy. Vlastně docela rychle, když uvážil, že před pár minutami ještě spal jako špalek. Krátce objal Martina, vlepil mu jeden polibek na tvář a se slovy, že se teď čeká na něj, se s Bartem po boku vyřítil na zasněžený chodník.

Hlavou mu problesklo, jak se sníh za těch pár hodin vyřádil, napadalo dobrých dvacet centimetrů. Nebo si bílé nadílky ráno ve spěchu nevšiml. Mávl nad tím rukou, následoval rozjíveného psa do záplavy studené zimní podívané, vrhl se ven po hlavě, ač spíše omylem, když se mu do sebe zamotaly vlastní nohy. Přistál dole jak široký, tak dlouhý. Chlad nevnímal, rozesmál se nad svojí nešikovností, na malou chvilku se vrátil do svých dětských let, zabloudil k babičce na vesnici, kde zimy trvaly dlouho a ve sněhu se tehdy šestiletý Daniel s přehledem schoval úplně celý, i když zrovna neležel. Připadal si zbaven všech starostí, lehčí, na světe neexistoval jediný problém, když jej Martin zase sbíral.

"Tímhle mi chceš naznačit, že mám doma vlastně štěňata dvě?" poznamenal pobaveně a Dan zalitoval, že neviděl, jak se mu tlemí. Určitě se tlemil, vždyť to byl Martin, jinou reakci na svoji nehodu od něj neočekával. Sevřel dlaň, za kterou ho tahal na nohy, o něco pevněji, a otočil se k němu čelem, aby se přesvědčil, že se nad jeho nešikovností opravdu baví. Přiblížil se. Hleděl mu do očí s radostnou jiskrou, momentálně se považoval za nejšťastnějšího člověka na planetě, ba dokonce i v celém širém vesmíru.

Martinovi úsměv zamrzl na rtech. Pocítil nutkavou potřebu učinit něco úplně jiného než se jen dětinsky tlemit jako vyvržený vorvaň. Pokrčil rameny, proč by se měl držet zpátky, samotný okraj Prahy se skrýval daleko před dotěrnými pohledy novinářů, kolegů, náhodných kolemjdoucích, nemusel si hrát vůbec na nic, navíc tma únorového večera. Nezdráhal se, přitiskl svoje rty, donedávna zkřivené v pobaveném úšklebku, na Danovy. Chladily, přesto se neodtáhl, políbil je tak, jak to uměl jen on, se všemi city, s nezměrnou láskou, vyjadřoval tím polibkem tolik, něco nedokázal ani pojmenovat, ale na tom nezáleželo. Důležité bylo, že vnímal. Odtáhl se, kdyby tak neučinil, dozajista by nikam nedošli, naopak by se pouze vrátili zpět a zaparkovali na prvním vhodném místě. Večer bez procházky by jim Bart neodpustil jen tak.

"Nejsem štěně," ohradil se potom Dan téměř dotčeně, však z výrazu jeho tváře a podtónu hlasu přímo křičelo, že mu to lichotí. "Ale jestli ti Bart nestačí, do hodiny tu můžeš mít ještě nějakou Lisu nebo Homera, stačí jediný slovo."

"Aby vás na mě bylo pět? To zrovna," prohodil starší, i když se úplně nebránil představě vlastnit někdy do budoucna dalšího psího společníka. "Ještě mě tak napadlo," vzpomněl si najednou, "kdo ho bude hlídat, až oba vypadneme do práce? Rosee a Uriáš si sami vystačí úplně v pohodě, ale pes potřebuje trochu víc pozornosti."

"Zvládnu oboje, už tam se mnou párkrát byl," překvapil jej mladší svojí odpovědí, "ani nedělal nějaký blbosti, seděl za kamerou a poslouchal, jako by ho všechno moc zajímalo. Nebo si kousal ten svůj uzel, vůbec nebyl ze všech těch lidí mimo, spíš totálně nadšenej. Chtěl jsem vědět předem, jestli si tam zvykne, abych pak nemusel řešit právě hlídání. Brával jsem ho, když jsem věděl, že tě nepotkám, aby pak byl větší překvapení. Vlastně jsem tak nějak plánoval, že tu jednou budeme bydlet spolu. Hned to první ráno, jak ses probudil u mě a neutekl... jsem chtěl, abychom spolu jednou pobalili věci, sedli do aut, odjeli sem a ke kočkám měli ještě psa. Nevěděl jsem, co mi na to řekneš, ale jak jsi pak souhlasil... Martine, nikdy jsem nebyl tak šťastnej."

Zatímco mířili kolem domu k nedalekému lesu po vyšlapané pěšince, majitelé psů z okolí považovali tuto cestu za velmi oblíbenou, stiskl jeho dlaň ve své na znamení upřímnosti. Propletl s ním prsty, Martin jeho stisk vřele oplatil. Vnímal Danielovu náklonnost téměř hmotně, slyšel jen ryzí pravdu v každičkém slově, tetelil se blahem, sám se cítil skutečně šťastný, když tak kráčel, možná víc zapadal, sněhem, Bart se držel blízko u nich, nikam neutíkal, přestože vodítko nebylo přichycené k obojku. Martin si ho prostě připnul přes rameno, pes očividně pobral dost rozumu, aby se nevzdaloval příliš. Po očku si svoje majitele hlídal, poklusával kolem nich, před nimi, sem tam čichl k nějakému zajímavému kopečku, pod nímž se zřejmě skrývaly myší nory a krtince, které přežili lidskou likvidaci, uši mu legračně poskakovaly s každým krokem, vyplazený jazyk a vesele nesený ocas jeh doplňovaly výjev úplně spokojeného štěněte.

"Musím přiznat," promluvil právě Martin, "že jsem se ze začátku docela bál. Víš, jak to myslím, nebyl jsem si jistej snad ničím. Tu první noc už vůbec ne, asi ani sám sebou. Netušil jsem, jestli to myslím vážně, jak zvládnu fungovat s chlapem, jestli má takový soužití vůbec šanci přežít jeden jedinej den. A teď... jsem tu s tebou, máme krásnej barák, dvě úžasný kočky a psa, přijde mi... že jsme skoro rodina. A moc se mi to líbí." Sám netušil, co z něj vypadne, když začal tvořit slova, nakonec byl s výtvorem hlasivek spokojený. "Nevím, čím to je. Možná tím, že jsem si dost věcí srovnal v hlavě, přestal se schovávat sám před sebou, možná prostě jen tím, že jsi to ty. S tebou si člověk snad nemůže připadat blbě. Nejsem moc na tyhle sentimentální kecy, ale mám pocit, že mezi námi jsou věci až moc přirozený. Jako by to takhle mělo být."

"Asi mělo," souhlasil Dan, na rtech široký úsměv a oči mu jako obvykle vyloženě zářily. "Co ty víš, možná fakt máme všichni dopředu stanovenej osud. Třeba je našim osudem právě tohle. Vůbec bych nebyl proti. A ty tvoje sentimentální kecy, jak říkáš, bys klidně mohl používat častěji, poslouchají se moc hezky. Myslím, že ze začátku jsme měli oba trochu... smíšený pocity. Byl jsem si jistej sám sebou, tebou vlastně taky, ale tvojí reakcí... vůbec. Chvíli to i vypadalo, že vážně zdrhneš," zasmál se pro odlehčení atmosféry. "Jestli mám říct úplnou pravdu, nezatáhl jsem tě k sobě jen proto, že sis kvůli mně dal na hubu. Teda... to, jak jsem do tebe vrazil, byla náhoda, která mi jen přihrála. Potřeboval jsem se nějak ujistit, že jsem se fakt nepletl a ty tvoje pohledy a chování v mý přítomnosti si vyložil dobře."

"Jak dlouho sis mě všímal, než jsi mě přizabil?" zeptal se s neskrývaným zájmem Martin, téma rozhovoru nehodlal měnit.

"Nevím přesně," zavrtěl hlavou, "asi dva roky, možná o kousek víc. Tehdy ses... začal měnit. Přišlo mi, že ti dělá problém se pořádně uvolnit, to napětí, když jsme se kolem sebe nějak pohybovali, bych klidně mohl vzít a přetáhnout tě s ním po hlavě, ale protože jsem člověk od přírody milý, nějaký násilnosti jsem si odpustil. Přišlo mi divný, že ses takhle choval jen se mnou, začalo mi to hlodat v hlavě. Pak jsem slyšel, že máš doma nějaký problémy, poskládal jsem dohromady, co jsem věděl. Tvůj výraz... asi ti šlo přesně o opak, ale nešlo přehlídnout, jak moc mě chceš."

Zastřený hlas způsobil, že se Martin téměř poroučel k zemi. I kdyby chtěl něco odpovědět, poslední věta jej připravila o všechna slova, způsob podání informace jeho stav zrovna nevylepšil, krev se mu nahrnula do tváří. Samozřejmě po dlouhém rozhodování, jestli by neměla putovat ještě mnohem jižněji. Zachvěl se, ruku ve své dlani podvědomě stiskl pevněji, už se viděl zase doma. Naštěstí, jak si uvědomil hned potom, se k domu oklikou vraceli. V zápalu rozhovoru vůbec nepostřehl, že se procházka chýlí ke konci, Bart klidně kluše vedle nich a s jazykem pomalu na zemi se těší do pelíšku.

Dan nepokračoval, postřehl změnu v Martinově obličeji i chvilkové ztuhnutí. V poklidu došli až ke vchodovým dveřím. Nechal tu větu působit, zatímco starší odemykal, oklepal se od sněhu, vlezl dovnitř, Bart se bez řečí stočil do vhodné polohy a rychle usnul, kočky obývaly pohovku, pravidelně oddechovaly, možná snily nějaký zajímavý kočičí sen, možná ve spánku likvidovaly veškerý nábytek, protože by to nebyl pravý kočičí domov, kdyby každý jednotlivý kus nábytku nepodepsaly svými drápky. Mladší muž se dvakrát ujistil, že jsou všichni tři po večeři, nechal je spát a už pouze v džínách, tričku a mikině zcela účelně zamířil po schodech do patra.

Starší se nenechal dvakrát pobízet, vylezl za ním, kromě zvědavosti na zbytek domu se jistě mohl těšit i na další příjemnosti. Nechal si ukázat koupelnu, laděnou do šedobílé barvy, něco jako pracovnu, balkon, až na konci chodby přišla místnost, kterou chtěl tak moc vidět. Hlavou mu probleskla myšlenka, jak celý den vydržel dole nic nedělat, když mohl prozkoumávat dům, ale mávl nad tím rukou.

Jenže mezi ním a postelí stála ještě jedna překážka. Dan ho usadil poznámkou, že dole čeká několik nevybalených krabic. Frustrovaně vydechl, podobný zvuk, jako když matka pošle své dítě ustlat postel nebo utřít nádobí, ani za mák se mu nechtělo, ale musel. Sešplhal zase dolů, pustil se do první krabice, na kterou narazil, celou dobu vybalování věcí se tvářil jako ten nejvíc znuděný člověk na planetě, aby podtrhl svoji nechuť k manuální práci. Za to Dan měl co dělat, aby udržel smích. Po očku Martina stále sledoval, obličej kyselý, mračil se na něj, kdykoliv se jejich pohledy setkaly.

"Tak se neksichti," vzdal to nakonec a přívětivě vysmátým tónem započal s udobřováním, "nemusíme dneska stihnout všechno. Jsi šíleně nedočkavej," zavrtěl pobaveně hlavou, "jen z tý jediný věty?"

"Nemusíme stihnout všechno, jo?" zopakoval, zbytek přešel mlčením. Vymrštil se na nohy, několika rychlými kroky překonal vzdálenost mezi ním a Danem, vytáhl jej nahoru a přišpendlil k nejbližší stěně. Nenechal překvapeného Daniela jakkoliv verbálně reagovat, přitiskl svoje rty na jeho, políbil je náruživě, neučesaně, prudce, tělo na tělo spokojeně zamručel. Mladší se zachvěl, projela jím vlna vzrušení, tuhle iniciativu shledával nanejvýš příjemnou, ač ji neočekával. V Martinovi vnímal určitý dominantní potenciál, ale nenapadlo jej, že se probudí tak snadno po jedné do prázdna prohozené větě na večerní procházce.

Polibek opětoval, hodlal brát, když se nabízelo, leč ještě se musel odtáhnout. "Dneska na koberci spát nebudu," poznamenal, ďábelsky se mu zalesklo v očích, než se vysmekl, ve vteřině se Martinovi vzdálil a s provokativním úsměvem utekl směrem ke schodům. Prvotní zmatení vyprchalo. _Jo, ještě tě tu budu nahánět,_ pomyslel si, protočil očima, ale bez cavyků přistoupil na jeho hru a zamířil za ním.

Schody zdolal v rekordním čase, Dan se na něj šklebil ze vzdálenosti asi dvou metrů, provokoval, poskakoval, vybízel k reakci, poklusem vyrazil, za dveřmi pokoje jej chytil za mikinu a bez dalších zbytečných slov si znovu přivlastnil rty mladšího. Tentokrát neprotestoval, do pohybu úst se zapojil, v jasném náznaku přejel přes spodní ret špičkou jazyka, spokojeně vydechl, když bylo jeho žádosti vyhověno, ocitl se zády znovu na stěně, kdyby jej jejich pozice tak nevyváděla z rovnováhy, nejspíš by bolestně sykl, ale tvrdá rána ho absolutně nezajímala. Martin ztrácel sebekontrolu překvapivě rychle. Byl na sebe hrdý, věděl moc dobře, že za to může pouze on sám, zatraceně si ten pocit užíval, stejně jako fakt, že nad ním má jeho partner jasně navrch. Připadal si bezbranný, odkýval by mu snad všechno, většina krve dávno emigrovala z jeho hlavy, neudržel žádnou myšlenku déle než pár vteřin.

Zip u mikiny Martin rozepínal pomalu, vyžíval se v mučivě líném tempu, zatímco Dan šílel, potřeboval víc, boky se pohnul proti druhým, musel cítit aspoň něco, ukrást si jen pár doteků, téměř začal se stížnostmi, když se starší odtáhl, podíval se mu do očí, nesmlouvavě mu naznačil, kdo drží v rukou veškerou moc. Nevzmohl se na protesty, jen pod ostrostí očí si připadal malý, nedokázal mu vzdorovat. Nechal si mikinu shodit z ramenou, trhl pažemi, látka spadla na koberec, pod tričko mu vklouzly hrubé dlaně, sevřely jeho boky, zaúpěl, když se jejich rty opět setkaly a zvuk utlumily.

"Kdo je tu nedočkavej, Dane?" zamumlal hravě, polibky zintenzivnil, dlaněmi pohyboval jen sotva znatelně, držel se několik centimetrů od mladšího, vyčkával, vracel mu ty blbé připomínky o nedočkavosti. Sám se musel držet hodně zkrátka, aby se na nějaké odplaty nevykašlal. Odpovědi se nedočkal, Daniel pouze frustrovaně vydechl. Žádnou odpověď ani neočekával, prsty se započal prát s přezkou opasku, samozřejmě nikam nepospíchal. Konec konců času měli dost. Dan ale tento názor zřejmě nesdílel, roztřesený, nedočkavý, nedokázal popadnout dech, zoufalství se jej zmocňovalo s každou další vteřinou. Momentálně toho chlapa nenáviděl. Nenáviděl ho stejnou měrou, jako ho miloval.

Sotva odhodil opasek někam bokem, přesunul se zpět k tričku, Dan si jej nechal přetáhnout přes hlavu, sám s druhým učinil totéž, posléze nekompromisně přitáhl Martina k sobě, potřeboval ho cítit, jeho rozpálenou kůži, zmučen vlastní touhou vnímal tvrdost proti své, pohnul boky, sten se prohnal jeho hrdlem, ostře se nadechl, nebýt stěny a Martinových rukou, sesunul by se k zemi, nohy jej dávno neposlouchaly, jako by místo nich měl jen rosolovitou hmotu, odmítaly držet jeho tělo ve vzpřímené pozici. Zmítal s ním chtíč. Chtěl víc, myslel si, že každou chvíli nutně exploduje, pokud Martin něco neudělá.

Téměř zapomněl, jak se dýchá, když Martinova dlaň zabloudila pod vrstvy látky, a ne zrovna šetrně sevřela jeho mužství. Hlavu zvrátil nazad, cítil hrubou stěnu, ale nevěnoval jí nějakou větší pozornost, vnímal jen tu zpropadeně pomalou ruku, chtěl proti ní přirazit, avšak Martin neponechal nic náhodě, držel jej na stěně dostatečně silně. Nemohl tempo regulovat podle sebe, nemohl tu otravnou pracku odstrčit, nemohl vůbec nic.

Skoro až nadával, když dlaň zmizela, stejně jako Martinovy rty opustily ty jeho. Okamžitě ze sebe skopal zbytek svršků, nečekal, až si starší usmyslí nějakou další zdlouhavou blbost, avšak ten nic takového neplánoval. Naopak, napodobil Daniela, jeho touha mu vytrhla otěže z rukou, hnala se tryskem celým jeho tělem, vrhl se po mladším tak rychle, že si toho snad ani sám nestačil všimnout. Dan dopadl na záda mezi záhyby měkké, plyšové přikrývky, vpravdě příjemný materiál pro povlečení, Martin se tyčil nad ním, jeho ústa se ocitla pod útokem druhých, dobyvačných. Nedokázal se na ně soustředit, Martin ho tentokrát s přípravou ani trochu nešetřil, nechal ho, aby vnímal každý pohyb prstů, neodváděl jeho pozornost, odtáhl se, hleděl mu do přivřených očí, jeho vlastní ztmavlé vzrušením stejně jako Danovy, do místnosti pronikala záře pouliční lampy, poskytovala dostatečné osvětlení, aby viděl jeho tvář, zbavenou masky, zvrácenou touhu, chtíč, stín bolesti, přesto jej letmými slovy, která mumlal spíše automaticky, vyzíval k pokračovaní.

V dlaních drtil povlečení, víčka pevně sevřená, ret úplně rozkousaný, bojoval sám se sebou, leč tuto válku prohrál dávno předtím, než vůbec poprvé vystřelil, nemohl se dál krotit, podlehl stenům, cítil Martina v sobě, motala se mu hlava a celý se třásl nedočkavostí, šíleným vzrušením.

"V pohodě?" zeptal se ustaraný hlas.

"Ne... nepotřebuju," vykoktal chraplavě z posledních písmen, které ještě udržel v hlavě, "abys... aby ses držel... zpátky." Jednoduchá věta jej připravovala o značný kus trpělivosti. Nejraději by Martina prostě praštil. Jindy by uvítal tolikeré starosti, ale ne teď, ne, když vážně nechtěl mluvit. Martinovi se po té odpovědi blýsklo v očích. Pohnul se, ztratil sám nad sebou kontrolu, přirazil, k jeho uším dolehl spokojený sten. Dan jej trochu vyvedl z rovnováhy svým podřízeným přístupem, na druhou stranu představa, že si ho podmaní, že nad ním převezme všechnu kontrolu... úplně ho pohltila, přistihl se, kterak s dalším tvrdým, rychlým přírazem svírá Danovy paže za zápěstí, drží mu je nad hlavou a sleduje lesknoucí se oči, žádající o víc. Nepřemýšlel, myšlenky nedostaly ani minimum prostoru, všude byl jen Daniel, jeho přání, kterému hodlal vyjít vstříc.

Jednou dlaní přidržoval Danovy ruce nahoře, druhou se opíral vedle jeho hlavy, zatímco líbal ty sakra dokonalé rty a bral si ho, hnán touhou, která se nedala nazvat jinak než zvířecí. Rychle, nesmlouvavě, s vervou a chtíčem, které u sebe nikdy předtím nepozoroval. Divoce se řítil vstříc vrcholu, poslouchal zmučené steny, které nedokázal přiřadit, netušil, komu patří, částečně je tlumily jejich spojené rty, oboje rozkousané, místy snad stále krvácely, ale s takovou malicherností se nezaobíral. Nikdy se nechoval tak surově, nikdy si nebyl tak jistý, že má zcela určitě navrch, sám od sebe by nezačal, toto chování v něm uměla probudit jen výslovná žádost. Věděl, že jeho protějšek o takové zacházení stojí, že se mu líbí jeho dominance, že ji chce probudit. Nehodlal se držet zpět, přidal na tempu, poslouchal, kterak Daniel křičí, sténá, každým zvukem, jenž se dostal k Martinovým uším, dával najevo, jak moc se mu to líbí, žádal o víc.

V hlavě úplně prázdno, vymeteno jako po nějakém obrovském úklidu, vyhodil úplně všechny myšlenky, touha zatemnila jeho mysl, strhla jej do víru, slyšel sám sebe prosit, hlasitě sténat, nezvládal se kontrolovat. Miloval Martina snad každou vteřinou víc. Tohle mu dokázal dát jedině on, jen s ním si připadal tak zoufale ztracený. Příjemným způsobem a především sám sobě, ale nehledal se, pouze se rozpadal, svaly nefungovaly, vnímal své tělo jako hadrovou panenku, jen prostředek k ukojení zvrhlých choutek, pouze z toho pocitu se roztřásl, ač se domníval, že už to víc nelze, jeho tělem pulzovala krev ve zrychleném tempu, byl blízko, hodně blízko. Než stačil pomyslet na to, jak se naklání před okraj propasti, už padal dolů, slastné uvolnění jej smetlo přes zábradlí, po hlavě mířil k zemi, svaly se stáhly, hrdelně zasténal, ve změti písmenek složil dohromady i Martinovo jméno.

Martin zamručel, zavrčel téměř jako nějaká šelma, šílené tempo si vybralo svou daň, tlak v následku stažení svalů nakonec poslal do vln uvolnění i jeho, dopadl do řeky na dně propasti přímo vedle Daniela, roztřesený se odtáhl, potřeboval se nadechnout, objem kyslíku značně nedostačující a kapacita plic rovněž.

"Dane," dostalo se k němu jakoby zdálky, "Dane, slyšíš mě?" Tohle už bylo blíž. Rozostřený svět dostával ostřejší hrany, nepřipadal mu už tak neznámý, rozeznal něco jako stěnu, dveře vestavěné skříně, nakonec i noční stolek a příjemnou plyšovou přikrývku pod sebou. Přikývl, zaznamenal, že napůl leží na něčí hrudi, silné paže jej drží v objetí. Usmál se, neuvěřitelný zážitek shledával naprosto perfektním. Pokoušel se sesbírat zbytky sebe sama a dát se dohromady. "Jsi v pořádku?"

"Nechápu to," zachraptěl, "to je... to je až strašný, co se mnou dokážeš udělat." Zakřenil se, využil všech zatím nabytých sil a otočil se tak, aby svému partnerovi viděl do očí. "Vážně, Martine, jak je možný, že jsi tak zatraceně dokonalej?"

"Myslel jsem, že pro tebe dokonalost neexistuje," rýpl si, pobavený úšklebek však prozrazoval, že poznámku nemyslel vážně.

"Možná jsem změnil názor," pokrčil rameny a zatvářil se tajemně, než opět roztál, "možná jsi definice dokonalosti nastřelená do člověka, nevím. Jestli se ti chce vstávat, dej si sprchu. Já půjdu... pak, až se trochu seberu." Ve svém momentálním rozpoložení by se asi nezvedl ani z postele. Co pár vteřin sebou trhl, příliš intenzivní zážitek jej odmítal opustit tak jednoduše. Bylo mu neskutečně dobře, zatraceně přesně si uvědomoval, co Martin způsobil, jak s ním zamával, že by tohle zcela určitě nikdo jiný nedokázal. Ten muž se mu stal vším, jeho životní mízou, vzduchem, vodou, potřeboval jej pro život stejně jako kyslík.

Když sledoval jeho vzdalující se záda, unaveně se natáhl pro mikinu. Několik minut ji přes sebe nechal jen tak přehozenou, než se donutil vstát. Protáhl se, příjemně rozlámaný zapředl, nevěděl, jak člověk může vyluzovat zvuky tak podobné kočičím, ale nějak to šlo. Vstal, úlevně vydechl, nohy zase odváděly svoji práci na jedničku. Vylezl z ložince, okrajově slyšel sprchu a nějakou muziku. _No jo, celý Martin,_ pomyslel si. Byl rád, že mají celý dům jen pro sebe a nemusí je zajímat sousedé, vydal se po schodech dolů. Chtěl najít nějaké oblečení na spaní, koupelnu zařídil se vším všudy už dřív, ostatně jako zbytek domu. V obýváku si dal extra záležet, aby nevzbudil zvířata, z jedné tašky sebral to první, co mu přišlo pod ruku, svoje oblíbené tričko na spaní, na němž se hrdě tkvěl obraz tučňáka císařského, Martinovo neslo logo nějaké kapely, a kraťasy.

Cestu nahoru vzal přes koupelnu, strčil Martinovi oblečení a sám zalezl pod příjemný proud horké vody. Nejraději by se rochnil alespoň půl hodiny, avšak o slovo se hlásila i únava, tentokrát ji vzal rychle, ani ne o deset minut později se vracel zpět do postele. Zalezl pod přikrývku, nechal se obejmout, schoulel se k Martinovi, ukradl si poslední krátký polibek, víčka mu klesla. Věřil, že právě začala nová kapitola knihy jeho života, že s Martinem už nikdy neskončí jako lidský odpad, že nyní mu nic nestojí v cestě za skutečným štěstím. Opravdu věřil.


	6. Chapter 6

Vymrštil se na nohy ještě dřív, než si stačil rozmyslet, zda je opravdu vzhůru. Nejspíš ještě napůl spal, když k sobě tiskl přikrývku dobré dva metry od postele, téměř až na druhé straně pokoje, pokoušel se zklidnit třas rukou a trochu se zahřát. Zima prostupovala celým jeho tělem, na ramenou se mu tvořila husí kůže a sestupovala až k loktům. Otevřel oči, zprvu neviděl vůbec nic, jen šero, ztrácející se v mlze, jak sítnice v náhlém a nečekaném probuzení odmítala cokoliv rozeznat. Dýchal přerývaně, rychle, trhal sebou co pár vteřin, vůbec netušil, kde se nachází, co se stalo a jak to má zastavit.

Nejdřív si ani nevšiml dvou silných paží, kterak jej drží na nohou a přitahují k sobě. Nechal se, nevěděl, co se s ním děje, jen si nějak odvodil, že ty ruce pomůžou. Do očí se mu natlačily slzy, připadal si úplně bezradný, zahnaný do kouta, zavřený v kleci. Chtěl křičet, volat o nějakou pomoc, avšak hlasivky jej neposlouchaly. Stejně jako nohy, které ho ještě před pár vteřinami stabilně držely vzhůru, teď přestaly fungovat. Neměl se k pokusu na nich udržet, spadl přímo do nastavené náruče, chytil se látky trička, sevřel ji tak pevně, jako umí snad jen tonoucí stéblo trávy. Zmučeně vydechl, přikrývka mu přitom vypadla, dolehla na chlupatý koberec, jenž příjemně hřál bosá chodidla.

"V klidu," dolehlo k jeho uším jemně, "něco se ti zdálo, bude to dobrý." Jenže zrovna ten hlas způsobil, že se sesypal úplně. Slzy překonaly přehradu řas a očního víčka, protrhly její hráz, vytryskly na tváře a přes Danovy rty splynul tichý vzlyk. Útržky snu jej napadly zevnitř, před sebou viděl svoji vlastní minulost, všechno, za co se nenáviděl, co si odmítal odpustit, chyby, které jej téměř stály i sebe sama.

Martin je oba vmanipuloval zpět do postele, ale nelehl si. Jen se posadil, přitáhl roztřesené tělo ještě blíž k sobě, konejšivě jej hladil po zádech, jeden letmý polibek umístil do momentálně rozcuchaných kaštanových vlasů, připadaly mu zpocené a nemyslel si, že za to může okolní teplota. V pokoji, stejně jako v celém domě, panovalo příjemných jednadvacet stupňů, žádné tropy, takže jediné, co jej napadlo, byla nějaká nepříjemná noční můra. Tomuto by napovídalo i náhlé probuzení a Danův křik, který ho spolehlivě probudil. Zatím se neptal, s mladším očividně cloumal zmatek a stres, co pár vteřin se otřásl pod náporem vzlyků, chvěl se, jak se je snažil zcela marně potlačit.

"Dane," zkusil to, dál mluvil nanejvýš tiše, "no tak, jsem tady. Hlavně se uklidni, byl to jen blbej sen, nic víc, jo?" Netušil, co se mladšímu honí hlavou, jen doufal, že se nejedná o nic závažného. Však něco mu našeptávalo, že se plete.

"Ne... nebude," sestavil Dan jako zázrakem celé slovo, odtáhl se a zvedl hlavu. Pohled na jeho uslzené oči a zmučenou tvář staršího ničil, rozežíral zevnitř. Nejhorší bylo vědomí, že teď nemůže vůbec nic dělat. "Prostě... to dobrý... nebude. Ne, dokud... myslel jsem... že už je to... pryč." Koktal, jeho slova narušovaly vzlyky a potřeba se mezitím ještě nadechnout. Martinovi se tohle jeho rozpoložení vůbec nelíbilo, neznal ho takového, tak zničeného, bolelo ho to vidět, slyšet, vnímat. Podrobnosti nevyzvídal, vyčkával, co se mu sám Dan rozhodne sdělit. Držel jej, cítil jeho bušící srdce, nepravidelné nádechy a výdechy.

Dan ale nic dalšího neřekl, jen dál drtil v pěstech tričko a pokoušel se trochu sebrat. Matně si přebral jen část toho, co se ve snu vlastně stalo, porovnával svoje vize s tím, co si pamatoval, stěží odlišoval realitu od smyšleností, nedokázal říct přesně, co se doopravdy stalo a co ne, pouze věděl, že bolestí a pocitem, jak všechno podělal, se vyrovnaly.

"Dneska nemáš žádný natáčení, že?" zeptal se raději Martin, aby předešel dalšímu stresu a napjaté atmosféře, i když jeho otázka s tím docela souvisela. Zavrtění hlavou jeho domněnku potvrdilo. "Odpočiň si. Nehodlám tě někde vidět kolabovat. Kdybys chtěl, tak tu zůstanu, jeden den by tam beze mě přežili," nadhodil.

"Nechci," projevil Dan ne zrovna přesvědčivý nesouhlas, "abys měl kvůli mně nějaký problémy. Všichni by se začali hrabat v důvodech a nemyslím, že se nám zrovna chce něco vysvětlovat. S těma třema dole to tu určitě zvládnu, nemusíš mít strach, jen se teď... potřebuju to rozdejchat. Bude mi stačit, když se sem večer v pořádku vrátíš." Ten dodatek Martina zahřál u srdce, připadal si v tu chvíli skutečně milovaný. V hlavě mu ta myšlenka vyplynula automaticky, jen letmo probleskla, přesto nesla snad to nejkrásnější, co může člověk vnímat. Jsou rodina, skutečná rodina. Nejkrásnější, co jej mohlo potkat, milující partner, který na něj bude čekat doma po náročném pracovním dni, někdo, koho může držet v náruči, darovat mu své polibky spolu s nezměrnou láskou, tak obrovskou, že na její konec ani nedohlédl. Věděl to. S jistotou věděl, že jeho místo je přesně tam, po Danově boku, kde si nikdy nebude připadat cizí.

"Miluju tě," vyhověl vnitřnímu nutkání tu kratičkou větu vyslovit. Uvelebil se pohodlněji, objímaje Dana si lehl, nohou zalovil vedle postele a přikrývku vyhodil nahoru. Mladší se k němu přitiskl, hlavu složil na jeho hruď a slabě se usmál. _Nejsi sám,_ opakoval si to stále dokola, musel se ujistit. Zašeptal tichou odpověď, Martin jej stále lehce hladil po zádech, nakonec v konejšivém objetí usnul celkem rychle.

***

Do rána už se žádné noční můry neukázaly. Dan se kupodivu probudil plný energie, spánek v objetí milujícího partnera by klidně nazval všelékem, z postele prakticky vyskočil, aby stihl obstarat všechno čtyřnohé osazenstvo dřív, než si usmyslí, že jde pozdě. Rozdal všem třem snídani, dolil vodu, nachystal kávu pro sebe i pro Martina a prošmejdil lednici s cílem najít nějaké lidské jídlo. Zkontroloval čas, bylo sotva osm ráno, ale netušil, kdy začíná natáčení. Navíc si zkrátka nemohl odpustit nějakou rozpustilou blbost. Jen tak, jako nějaké uvítání po první noci v novém domově. Krátce překontroloval, jestli si kočky nelezou vzájemně do misek, a když shledal, že je vše v pořádku, popadl z pohovky jeden menší polštář a odebral se zpět ke schodům do patra.

Potichu se proplížil chodbou, tiše se zaradoval, když se ujistil, že si Martin jeho příchodu nevšiml, zrovna četl nějaký bezesporu zajímavý článek v mobilu, pokojem se rozléhala muzika, takže zbytek světa nejspíš úplně vypustil. Nasadil naprosto nevinný výraz, po špičkách přihupkal až těsně k němu a s úmyslem obhájit se tím, že je jen zodpovědný budík, ho vzal oním polštářem po hlavě.

Martin nejprve vůbec nechápal, co se kolem děje, trhl sebou a mobil mu vypadl z ruky. Jen těsně se vyhnul skoku přímém na koberec, dopadl na okraj matrace, zatímco se jeho majitel poroučel na zem úplně a zcela bez reakce. Kecl na zadek, dlaněmi se jen tak tak zapřel a nepraštil se ještě do hlavy. Zase. A zase díky Danovi, který se chechtal jen asi metr od něj. Polštář, předmět doličný, se ani nepokoušel skrýt, za jeden roh jej držel tak, aby ho Martin dobře viděl, vůbec se nesnažil smích zadržovat, když přes něj koktal první slova: "Čekal jsem, že... sebou třeba... trhneš, ale tohle... fakt ne." Vpravdě pobavený se ani neobtěžoval svého partnera posbírat.

"Ty jsi ale blb," rýpnul si Martin, Danovo dětinsky nevyzpytatelné chování shledával roztomilým, usmál se, "jak tě tohle vůbec napadlo?" I když ptát se mladšího, jak a nad čím přemýšlí, nikdy nevedlo k jednoznačné odpovědi, jeho nápady přicházely nahodile a většinou je také do pár minut uskutečnil, aby si to nestihl rozmyslet.

"No," zatvářil se vážně, avšak cukající koutky Martin nepřehlédl, "říkal jsem si, jak by ten polštář slušel tvojí hlavě." Diplomatické vysvětlení postrádalo vážnost úplně, zavrtěl hlavou, Dan se občas choval jako štěně a Martinovi zbývalo jen se s touto skutečností smířit.

"Takhle vypadá moderátor vědeckého pořadu v praxi," poznamenal, zatímco zaujatě pozoroval svého vysmátého kolegu, kterak se vůbec nemá ke zvednutí z koberce a nějakému normálnímu výrazu, ačkoliv... upřímný, široký úsměv už patřil k Danovým standardům i ve vysílání. Vstávání zavrhl, rozhodl se využít situace, po čtyřech se, pravda, ne nějak zvlášť elegantním způsobem přesunul blíž k mladšímu. V nestřeženém okamžiku bez cavyků sevřel Danovo levé zápěstí ve své dlani a ne zrovna šetrně ho přišpendlil ke koberci vedle jeho hlavy. Totéž v mžiku zopakoval i s druhou rukou, hleděl do druhých očí, beze slov čekal na reakci.

Danovi zamrzl úsměv na tváři, pobavení se ztratilo z jeho tmavých očí, v nichž se zaleskla jiskra neurčitého původu, pod ostřížím pohledem Martinových očí okamžitě zkrotl, páteří mu prosvištěl závan mrazu a celý se samovolně zachvěl, nadechl se ostřeji, zakousl se do vlastního rtu. Napadlo jej, že jedná docela přehnaně, jediný tělesný kontakt skýtaly ruce, ale ten pohled, sakra, propaloval ho, viděl mu snad až do duše. Zoufale zamručel, když se pořád nic dalšího nedělo, nejraději by se vysmekl a skočil po Martinovi nehledě na to, v kolik musí nebo nemusí odjet do práce.

Jenže nic, dál si jen hleděli do očí. Šílel, potřeboval víc, zamručení zopakoval, dralo se hrdlem, aniž by to plánoval. Jeho tělo si dělalo doslova, co chce, neposlouchalo racionální příkazy mysli, které stejně rychle mizely, slábly, instinkty a obyčejné pudy uvažování úplně zastínily. Přepadla jej myšlenka, že jestli ho Martin okamžitě nepolíbí, něco v něm prostě nutně musí explodovat. Automaticky, tiše zaprosil, musel se opravdu držet, aby nezačal škemrat o něco víc, to bylo maximum, co mohl udělat, Martin jej držel pevně.

Sehnul se, jejich rty dělilo posledních pár centimetrů, zrychlený, horký dech se otřel o jeho tvář, Dan se natáhl, jak jen mu omezené pohybové možnosti dovolovaly, avšak obličej nad ním se odtáhl. V duchu zanadával, proklel Martina těmi nejhoršími kletbami, které jej zrovna napadly, ale dočkal se jen úsměvu, jako by byl _ten parchant_ spokojený sám se sebou.

Slitoval se nad dalším frustrovaným výdechem, přitiskl svoje rty na Danovy, políbil je rychle, dobyvačně, mladší se téměř okamžitě zapojil, v jeho nitru zažehl plamen. Kdyby mohl, strhne ho prostě na sebe a minimálně hodinu ještě nikam nepustí, avšak celá scéna spadala výhradně do Martinovy režie. Ten se však jen odtáhl, pustil jeho ruce a zvedl se k odchodu. Zmatený se opřel zády o matraci, pozoroval ho a dával si dohromady, co se právě událo.

"Stalo se něco?" zeptal se poněkud vyplašeně, náhlou změnu absolutně nepochopil. Martin se na něj zahleděl navýsost spokojeně.

"Ale, vůbec né," protáhl každou slabiku, tvářil se naoko zamyšleně, očima skenoval stěny, koukl z okna na zasněženou zahradu, pohrával si s dalšími písmeny na hlasivkách, dával Danovi čas ještě víc bláznit, napružit, bojoval s nutkáním se rozesmát, prostě mu tu ránu polštářem musel sečíst i s úroky. "Řekni mi," ujal se znovu slova až po dobrých pěti minutách, které mladší bezpochyby shledával minimálně jedním celým dnem, "co bys teď chtěl, Dane?"

Ten tón jej úplně pohltil, trhl s ním, Martin nasadil úplně totožný výraz jako před ranním polibkem, sálal z něj určitý nepřehlédnutelný respekt. Tím spíš, když jej jeho oči propalovaly z výšky. Nedostal strach, naopak, chtěl, aby se na něj takhle díval, téměř se i roztřásl, opětoval oční kontakt, promýšlel si odpověď. Sestavit nějakou bylo nesmírně složité, mozek pracoval sotva napůl, možná ani to ne, všechny myšlenkové pochody zastínil ten spalující pohled. Polkl, v pěstech nevědomky sevřel chlupy z koberce, pokrčil nohy, stáhl se, téměř i sklopil hlavu v podřízené pozici, aniž by pociťoval byť pouze závan strachu. Prostupovala jím touha, vypravil ze sebe pár neurčitých zvuků a opravdu doufal, že taková odpověď postačí.

Však Martin pouze zavrtěl hlavou, nehnul se ani o centimetr. "Do večera se snad rozmluvit zvládneš," poznamenal, pomalým tempem se vydal do chodby a ke schodům. Očekával, že v klidu stihne vše potřebné, pár minut ztratil, když hledal nějaké ne úplně zmačkané oblečení. Svědomí mu připomnělo, že si za to vlastně může sám, protože to byl on, kdo přerušil vybalování předešlý večer.

Dan zatím seděl u postele jako přimrzlý, ač s ním spíš lomcovalo horko. Probral se až po sérii pomalých nádechů a výdechů, zatřásl hlavou, s menší pomocí postele se postavil a co nejrychleji seběhl taktéž dolů. Martin upíjel kávu u kuchyňského stolu jako pravý civilizovaný člověk, v levé ruce svíral peříčko na provázku a provokoval s ním Uriáše, za dobu Danovy nepřítomnosti stihl košili, kalhoty i sako nejen najít, ale dokonce poskládat do vhodné kombinace, přihodil tmavě modrou kravatu s proužky, jinou zatím nenašel, zkrátka se úplně připravit k odchodu.

"Tos mě tam nechal dřepět takovou dobu?" vysekl zkraje výčitku, přesunul se ke své, již úplně studené kávě a s hrnkem v dlaních se opřel o kuchyňskou linku.

"Jsem rád, že se ti vrátila schopnost mluvit," zamumlal Martin jako by nic, vypadal nad Danovým nabroušeným vystupováním skutečně pobavený. Zavrtěl hlavou, když se na něj mladší podíval, jako by ho chtěl něčím praštit. "Chceš pro jistotu zopakovat otázku, nebo mi odpovíš rovnou?" zeptal se smířlivě, jedno jeho obočí vystřelilo vzhůru. Odložil prázdný hrnek, nechal Uriáše velmi jednoduše ulovit provázek a s elegancí sobě vlastní se zvedl. Přistoupil až těsně k Danovi, pravicí jej objal, jeho dech se otřel o ucho mladšího, na krk těsně pod něj umístil letmý polibek. "Tak povíš mi, co bys chtěl?"

"Tebe," vydechl, chytil se linky, z té tělesné blízkosti se mu podlamovala kolena, "jakkoliv, jen už, pro všechny bohy, něco udělej." Kávu spěšně odložil někam bokem, jen překvapivě nespadla na zem, ale asi by si toho stejně nevšiml, Martin putoval prsty z jeho boku až na nohu a zpět skoro s lehkostí peříčka, kterým ještě před chvilkou provokoval kocoura. Propaloval jej očima, bezprostřední blízkost jen zvyšovala horko a napětí, které se Danovi přelévalo přes celé tělo v nepravidelných intervalech.

Ostřeji se nadechl, když s ním Martin trhl v náhlém popudu přestat konečně jen provokovat. Přitiskl se mu zády na hruď, jednou dlaní vklouzl Danovi pod tričko tak nečekaně, že měl problémy se vůbec udržet na nohou. Kdyby ho tímhle způsobem i nedržel ve vzpřímené poloze, asi by to stejně nedokázal. Hlava mu padla na Martinovo rameno, čímž jeho rtům umožnil skvělý přístup ke krku, jenž započal obsypávat drobnými polibky, čas od času zapojil zuby, vědomě doháněl Daniela k šílenství. Nenechavé prsty druhé ruky se dobyvačně dostaly pod látku kraťasů a sevřely přesně tam, kde je Dan potřeboval a chtěl nejvíc. Jeho rty opustil zvuk, který se víc podobal stenu než výdechu, ne úplně šetrné kousnutí do citlivé kůže na krku vyvolalo další, spolu s pohybem dlaně v jeho klíně se dostal do stavu absolutní extáze.

Netušil, jak dlouho se kroutí, sténá, zoufale se pokouší nesletět na podlahu, v hlavě všechny zvuky splývaly v nepřehledný šum, křečovitě zavřená víčka a ruce v pěst, roztřesený účelně několikrát trhl boky, než svět okolo zmizel, svalstvo ochablo, před zavřenýma očima ohňostroj, škubl sebou, zhroutil se do připravené náruče a nechal se zezadu obejmout pevněji. Vydýchával se, vnímal motýlí polibky na krku a silné paže, podpírající jeho nestabilní tělo. Sbíral se pár minut, než naznal, že jej nohy udrží.

Nečekaně se otočil, uvolněně vysmátý si bleskově přivlastnil Martinovy rty a ukradl si jeden krátký polibek. Odtušil, že právě uběhnuvší činnost mu víc nedovolí, na což upozorňovaly i hodiny na stěně v obýváku. Odtáhl se. "Pozdě asi dojet nechceš, že?" zeptal se, ač mu odpověď byla předem jasná. Dle předpokladů starší zavrtěl hlavou, i když z jeho výrazu jasně křičelo, že by si nějakou tu půlhodinku zpoždění klidně dovolil. "Ne," zamumlal Dan, "nechci, aby ses pak někde rozsekal. Aspoň máš o důvod víc těšit se na večer." Pronesl tu poslední poznámku typickým zastřeným tónem, při němž se Martinovi blýsklo v očích. Chvilku zvažoval, zda by byl opravdu takový problém, kdyby se nedostavil na čas. Ale při představě, kolik lidí by vždy přesného muže chtělo vyslýchat a tahat z něj důvody, se raději rychle uklidnil.

***

Hodiny ubíhaly a Dan se doma víceméně nudil. Stihl si dát dlouhou probouzecí sprchu, splácal nějakou snídani, vybalil všechny věci, zaplnil několik polic menší knihovny v obýváku a s nějakou klasikou zaparkoval na gauči. Nechtělo se mu zrovna pracovat, na psaní nějakých článků a přípravy moderování svých pořadů se plánoval kouknout až odpoledne. Kočky jako většinou odpočívaly a Bart se spokojil s drbáním mezi ušima. Tichá muzika podtrhovala líné dopoledne volného dne na okraji velkoměsta.

Za to Martin v kanceláři první hodinu nevěděl, co dělat dřív. Pročítal si svoje reportáže, připravoval se na živý vstup a marně se pokoušel vybavit, kam zahodil důležité papíry. Nakonec to vzdal, nechal jejich hledání na nějakém kolegovi, jemuž se ani pořádně nepodíval do obličeje, zabrousil na internet a nezaujatě započal sledovat videa na zabití času. Zrovna velkou přípravu nepotřeboval, většinou vsadil na prostou improvizaci, pomocník tablet mu kdyžtak napověděl a na rozhovory se pořádně dopředu ani nachystat nedalo.

Frustrované mručení prořízlo kancelářské ticho, několik dalších moderátorů a jiných pracovníků, jejichž pozice ani neznal, se na něj podívalo. Nudil se, nezdráhal se dát tuto skutečnost najevo. Vždycky se takhle nudil, jenže jeho přítomnost u stolu vedle okna nadřízení z nějakého důvodu vyžadovali už takhle brzy. Nikdy pořádně nepochopil důvod, ale neptal se. Za dobu svého působení zde se naučil na nic neptat, měl rád svůj klid a složité rozhovory si s radostí odpustil, i když by odpověď asi v pohodě dostal.

Zamyslel se nad svým partnerem. Přemítal, co se mu po nocích honí hlavou, několikrát se takhle probral a vypadal... strašně. Napadlo jej hned několik důvodů, všechny směřovaly do jeho minulosti, rozhodně si nedomýšlel, že by Daniela tak moc sebrala nějaká příšera nebo vrah ze známých hororů, o nichž se mu mohlo zdát. Zamračil se, vzpomněl si na jejich rozhovor o Danově předešlém vztahu. Na to, jak mladšího vykolejila jeho odpověď na otázku, komu že jejich vztah vlastně vadí. Jistě, Tom projevil nesouhlas prakticky okamžitě, vyčetl mu naprostý nesmysl a vypadal, že by mu nejraději vrazil. Promnul si bradu, jako to dělával vždy, když usilovně přemýšlel nad něčím neveselým.

Bylo by možné, že se stalo něco, co by oba jeho kolegy nutilo hořce vzpomínat na jejich společní chvíle? Tuto otázku si položil několikrát, až jej nakonec nahlodala příliš, aby ji jen tak vypustil. Něco se muselo stát, prostě muselo. Něco, co je rozeštvalo dostatečně, aby měli i po letech důvod se nenávidět. Zauvažoval, zda se prostě přímo nezeptat druhého aktéra celého problému, ale tento nápad zase rychle zavrhl, nepovažoval jej za příliš rozumný. Jestli se před lety stalo něco vážně špatného... nechtěl rozpoutat bouři, která by dozajista přišla, kdyby začal vyzvídat. Nezbývalo mu než počkat, až se Dan rozhodne podělit.

Nesoustředil se na moderování, těšil se domů. Všechno, co musel, odvykládal víceméně automaticky, za roky praxe se naučil mluvit o podstatném a přemýšlet o úplně něčem jiném. Žralo ho jen, že vůbec nic nevymyslel, vypnutí kamer považoval za nejlepší, co jej potkalo. Vystřelil ze studia ještě rychleji než obvykle, mimo jiné s ním lomcoval vztek z rozhovoru s politiky, kterým by nejraději uštědřil jednu mezi oči. Železnou tyčí. Asi se podle toho i tvářil, ač se pokoušel zachovat profesionalitu.

Do své kanceláře téměř doklusal. Chtěl si jen vzít kabát a šálu, když si všiml obálky na svém stole. Podivné, žádnou tam přece nenechával. Soukaje se do kabátu došel ke stolu a sebral ji, rovnou i roztrhl, vylovil papíry a zběžně prolétl prvních několik vět jednoho z nich. Přísahal by, že se mu na vteřinu zastavilo srdce. Už tak vypjatá situace tímhle ještě zhoustla, ač někde ve zmatku a šoku vnímal i slabou, téměř průhlednou radost. Radost, že jsou všechny tahanice definitivně za ním. Svým způsobem doufal, že se atmosféra mezi ním a jeho nyní již bývalou manželkou časem uklidní. Konec konců i on udělal pár chyb, především jí měl narovinu říct, proč se vlastně doopravdy rozvádí. Jenže jak říct něco, co sám nevěděl jistě, nechtěl se tehdy mýlit.

Teď už na tom nezáleželo, zbylo jen přání, které se mohlo i nemuselo setkat s úspěchem. Mávl nad tím rukou, i kdyby se v tom okamžení rozhodl se jít omlouvat za vlastní blbost, ničemu by nepomohl. A shazovat vinu jen a pouze na sebe taky nechtěl, za nejrozumnější řešení považoval odchod domů k Danovi, do jeho vřelého objetí a klidu, kde si zkrátka nemůže připadat mizerně. Na chodbě se už cítil celkem normálně, počáteční překvapení opadlo, papíry na stole vlastně očekával, jen na ně v tom všem shonu posledních dní jaksi zapomněl.

Chodbou prakticky prosvištěla jen šmouha, venku před budovou jej do obličeje udeřil ledový vzduch. Zhluboka se nadechl, nějak zchladit teď přesně potřeboval. Volnou rukou zalovil v kapse, vytáhl cigaretu a zapalovač, rovnou si i zapálil. Vítr si tentokrát nepodmaňoval okolí, šlo to snadno. Alespoň něco k dobru bláznivě pitomého večera. Loudavě se od vchodu přesunul k autu, bylo nezvyklé k domovu nevyrazit pěšky, jenže zdolat polovinu Prahy bez auta by sežralo až moc času. Papíry hodil na sedadlo spolujezdce, na jejich čtení nebylo světlo ani nálada. Nevěděl, jak přesně se cítí, v neutrálním rozpoložení nedokázal rozeznat, jaká emoce převládá. Hlavou mu probleskla myšlenka, že rozvod vlastně odsouhlasil a byl za tento návrh svým způsobem i rád, ale teď, když rozhodnutí přišlo oficiálně, stejně ho to nějak rozmrzelo.

***

Dan vysedával na pohovce, sledoval Simpsonovi a cpal se špagetami, slušné stolování mu očividně bylo úplně ukradené, svému profesionálnímu já se nepodobal ani vzdáleně, ale nezdálo se, že by mu tato skutečnost nějak vadila. Po hodně dlouhé době dostal konečně celý den volna, tudíž si válení na gauči se svým oblíbeným jídlem u potřeštěného animáku neodpustil. Bart, utahaný po dlouhé procházce, ležel opodál, kupodivu ani nestrkal čenich do talíře, Rosalee okusovala plyšovou bambuli na škrabadle a Uriáš účelně likvidoval kravatu, kterou stihl ukrást, zatímco Dan rovnal knihy. Kdyby patřila jemu, snad by se i naštval, ale pro záchranu Martinovy nehodlal schytat nespočet škrábanců, tak ji kocourovi nechal.

Na moment se zamyslel, co starší na tuto podlost řekne, jenže když se lépe podíval na spokojeného kocoura, neměl to srdce mu jeho novou hračku sebrat. Raději začal vymýšlet výmluvy, že za zničenou kravatu fakt jako nemůže, tím spíš v okamžení, kdy Bart bleskurychle zvedl hlavu, natočil ji na stranu, zavětřil a vstal. Mžikem pelášil ke dveřím, což značilo jediné. Majitel doličné kravaty právě buď parkuje na příjezdové cestě, nebo už bere za kliku.

Pokrčil rameny, vrazil vidličku do špaget a klidně pokračoval v jídle, jako by snad o ničem nevěděl. Nevinný výraz uměl sehrát přesvědčivě, vesele odpověděl na pozdrav, když Martin kecl na pohovku vedle něj, nohy hodil na konferenční stolek, předloktím si zakryl oči a papíry beze slova podal Danovi. Zamračil se, převzal je a prolétl první stranu.

"Jsem oficiálně rozvedenej," zamumlal Martin unaveně, beztvárně. Dan ruku s papíry svěsil, hodil je někam bokem, zatím se nějak nevyjadřoval, chvilku čekal, zda se dozví ještě něco dalšího. Však další věty nepřicházely, mimo úvodní znělku dalšího dílu seriálu se obývacím pokojem rozhostilo ticho. Rozmýšlel, co říct, jak volit další slova, aby nepoznamenal nějakou blbost, jenže něco říct zjevně bylo na místě.

"A v pohodě?" zeptal se opatrně, nic víc ho v tu chvíli nenapadlo. Talíř s jídlem odložil na pult, oddělující obývák od kuchyně, natočil se a pozorně sledoval každý detail obličeje před sebou. Přes ruku toho moc neviděl, ale nepřipadalo mu, že by byl Martin nějak naštvaný.

"Vlastně jo," pokrčil rameny, "jsem rád, že je to celý konečně za mnou." Paži stáhl, v očích mu při pohledu na Dana zajiskřilo nově nabytým nadšením do života. "Takže s tebou můžu bejt, aniž by mi někdo měl co vyčítat." Posadil se lépe, sundal si šálu i kabát, když zjistil, že na to v chodbě u věšáku zapomněl, ledabyle svršky přehodil přes opěrku pohovky a odebral se do kuchyně, odkud se stále linula vůně jídla. Žaludek mu docela jasně naznačil, že se mu prázdnota ani trochu nelíbí, s plným talířem se vrátil zpátky. "Nepochlubil ses, že umíš tak dobře vařit."

"Když jsi svobodnej chlap se dvěma kočkama na krku, musíš to umět," pokrčil Dan lhostejně rameny. "Kdybych věděl, že ujíždíš na špagetách, udělal bych je dřív. Hele, ještě něž mi tu zaděláš půl místnosti, měl bys vědět, že jsi dneska přišel o tu hezkou tmavou kravatu. Rád bych, aby Uriáš zůstal v celku a živej, až ti její zbytky hrdě přinese ukázat."

"Prostě znárodním nějakou tobě," poznamenal, "když jsi ji nezachránil." Ztráta kusu oblečení ho až tak netrápila, naopak se cítil ještě víc domácky. Jakmile kočky začaly likvidovat jeho věci, svým způsobem to bral jako přijetí do rodiny. Na papíry zapomněl, bylo mu fajn. A ještě víc fajn, když se Dan hlavou opřel o jeho rameno, přehodil si přes nohy deku, při společné večeři u legendárního animovaného seriálu, přičemž za oknem padaly sněhové vločky, odrážející se v záři pouliční lampy. Klidný a útulný večer si ani jeden nehodlal ničím kazit, užívali si vzájemnou přítomnost plnými doušky.


	7. Chapter 7

Dny ubíhaly, Martin i Dan si na život v klidné oblasti a rodinném domě rychle zvykli, Bart a kočky se kupodivu nepozabíjeli, naopak se z nich stala sehraná trojice, která oba lidské podnájemníky občas doháněla k šílenství. Martinova nálada se vrátila opět do normálu, samota z jeho srdce zmizela, s Danem snad ani nedostal příležitost se nudit. Doma na ta čtyři písmenka ani nepomyslel, ukradená chvilky společnosti v práci považoval za příjemné oživení všedních zpravodajských večerů. Jednoho únorového večera se jim snad nějakým zázrakem i podařilo jet do práce i z práce společně.

"Kdy naposledy jsme končili stejně?" zeptal se jen tak mezi řečí Dan, když s Martinem bok po boku procházeli chodbou. Vesměs liduprázdná budova působila stroze, cestou dolů nepotkali jediného kolegu. Aby taky ne, den se pozvolna chýlil ke konci, sotva pár minut zbývalo do půlnoci. Martin jako obvykle moderoval večerní zpravodajství, Dan komentoval přistání nové sondy na Marsu. Nyní po chodbě spíše poskakoval, tančil, tlemil se a vyloženě z něj sálala radost, starší jeho nakažlivé nadšení sdílel již při moderování, nyní se jím ale nechal strhnout ještě víc, objal svého partnera kolem boku a vtiskl mu pusu na tvář.

"No jo, ty mý štěně, poznamenal Martin, poznámku si nemohl odpustit. "Řekl bych, že ten večer, co jsi do mě vrazil," tipl, "přijde mi, jako by se to stalo už někdy dávno, přitom jsou to sotva dva měsíce." Vylezli společně před budovu, ulice působily podobně prázdným dojmem, jediné, co poukazovalo na husté osídlení, byla jen auta, nasáčkovaná na sebe, přeplněná parkoviště a světla z oken okolních budov. Martin se naučil docela rychle parkovat za budovou, méně dopravy znamenalo i menší riziko, že mu nějaký nešika sedře lak, či auto zneprovozní úplně. "Napadlo by tě někdy, kam až taková prkotina dojde?" zeptal se s úsměvem, při vzpomínce na jejich první společnou noc se možná trochu začervenal, ale tma to skryla.

"Upřímně..." zamyslel se naoko mladší, "asi ne. Předtím určitě ne, ale kdybych měl jít do hloubky a fakt se zamyslet, když ne tvoje rozražený obočí, našla by se jiná blbá náhoda, koukali jsme po sobě dost dlouho." Vybral si pasáž pro dramatickou pauzu, která se k jeho úlevě a potěšení setkala s úspěchem, Martin zastavil a tázavě se mu zahleděl do očí přesně na místě, kde schytal onu ránu do hlavy. "Vždyť už jsem ti to říkal," pokračoval, usmíval se, jako by se vyžíval ve scéně před sebou, ruměnec na Martinově tváři mu neunikl, ač světlo z budovy nezářilo dostatečně. "Viděl jsem, jak se na mě koukáš. Jen jsem se nechtěl do ničeho pouštět, když jsem nevěděl, jak na tom jsi nebo jestli si to vůbec uvědomuješ, jestli si určitý věci třeba jen blbě nevykládám, nebo tak něco."

"Pamatuješ tu naši společnou reportáž?" započal s vysvětlováním, přiblížil se a chytil rukáv Danovy hřejivé bundy, "nervy, mikroskopy, další věci, kterým nikdy nebudu pořádně rozumět." Mladší přikývl. Ovšemže si pamatoval. "Tam někde," nenechal jej promluvit, blízkost dvou těl ještě ztenčil, druhou rukou mladšího přitáhl blíž, sjel z látky až k dlaním svého protějšku, sevřel je ve svých, "jsem se ve tvojí přítomnosti," pozvolna jej nasměroval zády ke stěně, aniž by si lámal hlavu s tím, že je klidně může někdo vidět, "začal cítit jinak. Ale co se se mnou vlastně děje," nenásilně Dana donutil couvnout až ke stěně, přitlačil jej na její hrubý povrch, "jsem si naprosto přesně uvědomil ve chvíli," i mezi jejich těly mezera zanikla, hruď na hruď, i přes vrstvy látky vnímal, jak Danovi buší srdce, "kdy jsi mě políbil."

Obličejem se přiblížil ke druhému, nosem se otřel o jeho, následně o tvář, avšak rty stále držel v dostatečné vzdálenosti. Čelem se opíral o druhé, vnímal, jak se Dan zachvěl, přerývaný dech se mísil s tím jeho, palci jemně hladil druhé dlaně.

"Chtěl jsi to udělat už dlouho předtím, že?" zeptal se tiše, další zachvění projelo Danovou páteří a nohy se pozvolna měnily v rosol, vysmekl se ze sevření dlaní a chytil se Martinových ramenou. Obával se brzkého pádu. Takhle na ulici by se měl ovládat, jenže sebekontrola rychle pozbývala významu. Obličej staršího se vzdálil, Martinovy oči hleděly do těch jeho a čekaly odpověď. Přikývl, z mišmaše písmen v hlavě momentálně nedokázal sestavit ani jednoslovnou odpověď. Martin se usmál. Způsobem, že Danova kolena skutečně vypověděla službu. Silné dlaně jej chytily za boky na poslední chvíli, přitlačily jej na stěnu ještě víc. "Chceš to udělat i teď," konstatoval. Další přikývnutí ze strany mladšího, doprovázené trhaným nádechem. Martin se pohnul, jeho horký dech ovanul Danovo ucho, když šeptal: "Tak mě polib."

Nenechal se pobízet dvakrát, už solidně roztřesený vypustil zimu, okolí i fakt, že jsou stále ještě před budovou, kde oba pracují, tudíž jejich nápad asi nepatří k nejlepším, potřeboval tělesný kontakt okamžitě, jednou dlaň pozvedl, prsty přejel po Martinově tváři, neodtáhl je, druhou stále svíral jeho rameno. Nechal vlastní rty vyhledat druhé, spojil je ve vláčném, toužebném polibku, spokojené mručení tímto dotekem utlumené, k Martinovým uším přesto dolehlo. Zapojil se, rovněž nedbal okolí, vnímal jen Dana a příjemné otírání rtů, blízkost, cit a touha znatelné v každičkém mírném pohybu. Přál si, aby tento okamžik trval ještě alespoň pár chvil.

Martin se ale odtáhl. Pustil Danovy dlaně, poodstoupil minimálně o metr a pozoroval jej výrazem, který se nedal nazvat jinak než hladovým. Mladší se jen sotva držel opory stěny, pohled opětoval, ztrácel dech. Netušil, co dalšího přijde, z výrazu před sebou by se nejspíš ani nedivil, kdyby se něco víc odehrálo přímo na ulici, popřípadě v tmavé uličce za prvním rohem. Zima by mu nevadila, polévaly jej vlny horka a odvodil si, že jeho protějšek prožívá totéž. Jen to jeho zatracené sebeovládání mu neumožnilo pokračovat, natáhl k němu ruku v nabídce jiné opory. Přijal ji, nechal se odtáhnout až k autu, stále trochu mimo nastoupil, zapadl na místo spolujezdce a počkal, až Martin nastartuje. Chvěly se mu dlaně. Vrazil je do kapes, pohled zabodl raději z okna, kdyby se podíval na druhou stranu, nejspíš by vybouchl.

Kladl si otázku, jestli jeho stav způsobila prostě jen touha po Martinovi, nebo rovnou nějaké kouzlo. Nikdy jej nikdo nedokázal dostat do takového stavu prostým polibkem, avšak starší jej jen tímhle totálně odzbrojil, odrovnal, byl úplně ztracený, zahnaný v koutě, nedočkavý, před sebou vidinu zdlouhavé jízdy. Nějakou dobu si zachoval přesvědčivý klid, avšak když se blížila příjezdová cesta jejich domu a Martin jej zcela vědomě, nečekaně a docela pevně chytil za stehno, trhl sebou. Zanadával.

"V pořádku?" ozvalo se od řidiče pobaveně, nejspíš přesně věděl, nad čím Dan zrovna přemýšlí a že ho svým činem vykolejil.

"Ty jsi to ještě užíváš, že jo?" odpověděl na otázku otázkou značně vyčítavě. Ten chlap ho svým přístupem vyloženě vytáčel, štval a bezpochyby hlavně provokoval. Naprosto vědomě a účelně provokoval. I teď, upřímně se zasmál nad Danovou frustrací, čímž ji ještě prohloubil. "Jak můžeš bejt furt tak v klidu?" vysekl další stížnost okamžitě, zmocňovalo se ho nutkání vzít Martina něčím po hlavě. A tentokrát ne polštářem, jak si zvykl pokaždé, co dostal příležitost, rovnou nějakou tyčí. Jenže nemohl nic, pouze dřepět v autě a poslouchat, jak se jeho reakcím směje. Když dlaň z jeho nohy zmizela, nespokojeně zamručel.

"Sebekontrola, Dane," poznamenal klidně, pokrčil rameny a vypnul motor.

"Jdi do háje se sebekontrolou," prskl, frustrovaně si prohrábl vlasy, ale jeho vzteklá reakce vyvolala jen další smích. Dostával chuť vraždit, mohl vyletět z kůže, když vystupoval. Choval se jako beznadějně zamilovaný nevybouřený teenager a dost dobře si uvědomoval, že se podobné stavy k muži jeho věku nehodí, ale nedokázal si pomoct, ne v Martinově přítomnosti, ne s tím, jak skvěle jej uměl dostat do varu, nemusel se ani nějak moc snažit. Bouchl dveřmi a vztekle rázoval k těm domovním. Martin jen pobaveně protočil očima, vešel do chodby za ním.

Než se stačil pořádně rozkoukat nebo aspoň sundat kabát, ocitl se zády na stěně, Daniel před ním, ztmavlé oči zmizely za víčky, když přitiskl svoje rty na druhé v rychlém polibku, zároveň se zbavoval bundy, bot, čepice i šátku. V okamžiku, kdy se poslepu pokoušel právě černobílý šátek s třásněmi rozvázat a zahodit, zastavilo jej sevření na zápěstí. Martin jeho ruku odtáhl od krku, rozpojil jejich rty a zavrtěl hlavou. Dostal nápad, který mohl považovat za troufalý, leč něco mu napovídalo, že se Daniel tak úplně bránit nebude. Promluvil: "Vezmi ho taky, bude se hodit." Mluvil tiše, mladší se nad tím tónem zachvěl a přikývl. Tušil důvod, jen představa mu téměř vyrazila dech, trhlo s ním vzrušení, rovnou ze sebe shodil i sako.

Couvl, aby Martinovi umožnil rovněž pár vrstev odložit. Ani nečekal dlouho, jeho protějšek se očividně nehodlal víc zdržovat. _Tohle je ta tvoje sebekontrola,_ okomentoval Dan v duchu výjev před sebou, nahlas se však neprojevil. Rozhodl se přejít do útoku, trochu oplatit to otravné čekání po cestě, zamířil po schodech rovnou nahoru, v pokoji shodil vše nadbytečné, nechal si jen kalhoty, v ruce šátek. Rozsvítil lampu v rohu místnosti, vlila do pokoje tlumené světlo, které nedráždilo oči, naopak dotvářelo potřebnou atmosféru. Rovnou píchl mobil na nabíječku s vědomím, že později by na to nejspíš zapomněl. Ve chvíli, kdy se chtěl ještě zdekovat do koupelny, pochopitelně čistě v rámci provokace, mezi dveřmi spatřil nepřekonatelnou překážku.

Martin se ledabyle opíral o stěnu, nohy překřížené a ruce založené na hrudi, prohlížel si Daniela, opět připraveného o dech a slova, propaloval jej pohledem. Stáli naproti sobě, hleděli si do očí v nevyřčeném, ač na obou bylo na první pohled znát, že v této nepříliš příjemné vzdálenosti dlouho nevydrží.

První to vzdal Dan. Přistoupil až k Martinovi, v bezprostřední blízkosti jej strhla další vlna horka, jeho protějšek svůj postoj rychle změnil, svěsil paže podél těla. Dan pochopil. Ač se mu dlaně třásly, bez větších problémů se mu podařilo zbavit jej kravaty, poprat se poměrně dobře s knoflíky u košile a nechat ji svépomocí sklouznout z ramenou staršího muže. Hleděl mu do očí plných touhy, tělesná blízkost mu umožňovala ji i fyzicky cítit. Sám se v těsných kalhotách přestával cítit komfortně, tím spíš, když se jeho rty opět setkaly s druhými. Polibek postrádal jakoukoliv jemnost, Martin zaútočil drsně a rychle, dlaněmi sevřel Danovy boky, odtrhl se od stěny a pár kroky je oba vmanipuloval až k posteli.

Náraz do matrace nečekal, zavrávoral a poroučel se zády přímo na měkký povrch, Martin se tyčil nad ním, zlíbával ho do němoty. Vztáhl ruce, přišpendlil ho na sebe, potřeboval cítit jeho rozpálenou kůži na své, zamručel, čekal až příliš dlouho, aby se teď držel zpátky. Sten narušil do té doby vcelku pravidelné dýchání, když Martin záměrně pohnul boky otřel se o něj, odezva se dostavila rychle. Zaklonil hlavu, rty druhého sklouzly na jeho čelist, pokračovaly níž, až na krk, jemné polibky brzy nahradily zuby, pohrával si s jemnou pokožkou, vnímal, jak se Dan pod jeho péčí třese. Jednou rukou se podpíral, prsty druhé putoval po jeho hrudi níž, kupodivu se mu povedlo rozepnout přezku opasku, knoflík a zip už nepředstavovaly nejmenší problém.

Trhané nádechy protkal hlasitý sten, když dlaní bez upozornění vklouzl nejen pod kalhoty, ale rovnou i pod spodní prádlo, prsty chladily. Dan sykl částečně kvůli zimě, především však překvapeně. Bylo toho až příliš, cítil na krku nešetrné zuby, tlak a pohyb v klíně, drtil v pěstech prostěradlo ve snaze ten okamžik protáhnout, leč všechny vjemy na něj útočily tak intenzivně, že stačilo sotva několik vteřin, aby jej strhlo silní uvolnění. Nemohl déle vzdorovat, naposledy se trhaně nadechl, než svět okolo na moment zčernal a ztratil veškeré zvuky.

Chvilku mu trvalo, než opět nahodil pojistky a dokázal stvořit něco jako přemýšlení. Zaznamenal chlad, všiml si, že jeho oblečení někam zmizelo úplně. Martin seděl naproti němu a starostlivě ho pozoroval. Když viděl, že se Danovy oči opět otevřely, usmál se, pravděpodobně čekal na svůj vkus dost dlouho, ale když se tak chvástal svým sebeovládáním, mladší si jen pomyslel, ať si to teda vyžere i s úroky. Dal si se vstáváním načas, momentálně měl navrch. Zavrtěl se, naznal, že ho svaly zase poslouchají, a rovněž se posadil.

"Dneska končíš?" zamumlal provokativně směrem ke svému partnerovi. Vzpomněl si, že po něm Martin dole něco chtěl, onen předtím požadovaný šátek zvedl z koberce, kam mu zřejmě spadl, posléze očima vyhledal ty Martinovy, v nichž se leskla nějaká nespecifikovatelná emoce. Ostřejší nádech doprovodil změnu ve výrazu, znovu nasadil ten, před kterým si Daniel vždy připadal jako bezbranná kořist, leč nyní si dodal potřebnou odvahu k promluvě, musel si rýpnout, chtěl vědět, jakou tím vyvolá reakci.

"Tak to ani náhodou," ozvalo se tónem, jenž se prohnal Danovým tělem jako nějaká ničivá bouře, "dneska si zasloužíš něco mimořádnýho." Nechtěl na sobě dát znát, jak moc ho Martin svými slovy vyvádí z rovnováhy, ale když natahoval ruku se šátkem ke svému protějšku, viditelně se klepala. Chtěl, opravdu chtěl zjistit, co Martin plánuje, každý scénář, který si dokázal představit, jen prohluboval potřebu, nově nabyté vzrušení s ním cloumalo a Martin si toho musel všimnout. Doslova jej sjížděl pohledem, až se zastavil někde u úrovně pasu. Věděl, kam kouká, ten pohled ho nutil se chvět ještě víc. Starší mu sebral šátek z ruky právě včas, musel se o dlaně opřít. Nálada na vtipy a narážky ho opustila, když nějakým zázrakem přiměl hlasivky spolupracovat.

"V tom případě..." vysypal přes hlasivky značně roztřeseně, "dej prostor fantazii."

Martin se zvedl, obešel postel a zastavil se Danovi za zády. "Klekni si," požádal. Učinil tak, jen zázrakem nepřistál hlavou na prostěradle, udržet svaly v pohotovosti představovalo velký problém, chvěl se nedočkavostí a vzrušením, neodvažoval se otočit nebo udělat cokoliv, o co ho Martin vysloveně nepožádal. Za sebou ucítil pohyb, matrace se prohnula. "Můžu?" dolehla k jeho uším tichá otázka. Nevěděl přesně, o čem je řeč, ale přikývl. Nejspíš by v té chvíli souhlasil s čímkoliv, odkýval by svému partnerovi úplně všechno. "Dobře, zavři oči." I tomuto přání vyhověl, duhovky skryl za víčky, hned poté přes ně na kůži zaznamenal látku. Identifikoval ji jako šátek, po páteři mu přejel mráz.

"Všechno dobrý?" ujišťoval se starší. Další přikývnutí z Danovy strany jej uklidnilo. Utáhl smyčku, aby šátek nespadl, a z postele zase vstal. Vrátil se na svoji předchozí pozici. "Chtěl bych něco zkusit," pronesl zastřeně. Daniel by v tu chvíli dal cokoliv, aby mohl vidět jeho výraz, přesto se neodvážil strhnout z očí šátek, dýchal přerývaně. Beze zraku ostatní smysly zbystřily, slyšel šustění látky, každý pohyb, každý nádech i své vlastní, divoce bušící srdce. "Podej mi ruce," dolehlo k jeho uším, tichý tón mírně protkaný nervozitou, přesto pevný. Učinil tak, paže napůl natáhl před sebe, zachvěl se v nastalém očekávání. "Kdyby to bylo moc, tak mi, prosím, řekni, dobře?" Naléhavost rovněž nepřeslechl. Znejistěl, netušil, co se bude dít, ale naprosto určitě věděl, že Martin mu neublíží. Přikývl, přes rty mu splynul jednoduchý souhlas. Prudce se nadechl a ztuhl, když na zápěstí zaznamenal pruh jemné látky, ale neucukl.

"Věříš mi, Dane?" zašeptal medový hlas těsně u jeho ucha. Nečekal tak těsnou blízkost, třas se prohnal celým jeho tělem, materiál na vlastních zápěstích rozpoznal pravděpodobně jako kravatu, když se utáhl. Dostatečně, aby ji pořádně vnímal, aby si připadal podřízený, avšak stále pohodlně, krev proudila až do dlaní bez komplikací. Se svázanýma rukama vypověděly službu poslední morální zábrany, naprosto se oddal, odevzdaně sklopil hlavu a zapřel se o dlaně. Veškeré zbytky dominance nahradila nekončící pokora. Jeho dech již úplně postrádal pravidelnost, zatímco stejně tiše, s vypětím sil mumlal odpověď.

"Věřím."

Svým reakcím dal naprostou volnost. Mohl jen velmi nepřesně odhadovat, co se Martin chystá udělat v následující vteřině, každý jeho pohyb v předzvěsti... něčeho, netušil, kam směřuje, do hlavy mu bohužel neviděl, stejně jako neviděl na ni. Přes šátek nespatřil jeho oči, dozajista o pár odstínů tmavší než obvykle, jeho ústa, nejspíš stočená do úsměvu, zkoumavý obličej. Ač se na několik desítek minut dobrovolně připravil o zrak, Martinův pohled na sobě fyzicky cítil. Byl proti němu totálně bezbranný, malá šedivá myš proti obrovskému výrovi, který se s roztaženými křídly obratně proplétá mezi stromy, hledá svoji kořist, číhá, vyčkává, nechává ji znervóznět. A potom prosit. Prosit, aby to mučivé čekání dál neprotahoval.

Téměř skutečně zaprosil, zarazil se na poslední chvilku. Tep dál poplašeně pulsoval ve spáncích, zmítalo jím horko. Martin náhle, naprosto bez varování, políbil jeho rty. Vydobyl si přístup do úst, Dan se pokoušel udržet sebe sama, leč Martin od trápení brzy upustil, dlaní neomylně zabloudil k tvrdosti, která zoufale volala po pozornosti. Nechtěl to ukončit brzy, avšak neodvážil se vznést námitku, poslušně, odevzdaně držel, jen s vypětím zbývajících sil ještě svaly v rukou alespoň částečně fungovaly.

Nespokojeně se ošil, když ruka zmizela, stejně jako zmizela i druhá ústa. "Na čtyři," zazněl příkaz, bez prodlení ho splnil, svezl se dolů. Opíral se o celá předloktí, získal tím lepší oporu, přesto si nebyl úplně jistý funkčností nohou. Martin si musel uvědomovat, co s ním dělá, nejspíš ho to i těšilo. Vnímal pohyb matrace za sebou, netušil, co přesně se Martin chystá udělat a jak dlouho bude protahovat jeho vybičované vzrušení do neudržitelné míry. Až příšerně jemný polibek na šíji následovalo bolestivé kousnutí, zatímco započal s přípravou.

Další hlasitý sten opustil jeho rty, když se Martinovy prsty neomylně strefily do bodu, jenž jej vynášel do nebes. Už dál nemohl, neudržel se, hlavou se zabořil do polštáře. Kdyby neměl přes oči šátek, nejspíš by k sobě víčka i tak pevně tiskl, kousal se do rtu v poněkud marné snaze zarazit steny, částečně je tlumil polštář. Byl blízko, hodně blízko, stačila jen chvilka, jen pár dalších pohybů a nevydržel by.

Leč Martin se rozhodl mu tentokrát uvolnění nedopřát, odtáhl se, jeho prsty opustily Danovo tělo, chvilku nedělal vůbec nic, jen se přiblížil k jeho uchu s vědomím, že něco takového v nejmenším nečeká, na krk pod ním umístil polibek, vyžíval se ve výjevu, který viděl, uvědomoval si, že jen on zavinil Danův stav na samém okraji propasti, pozoroval, kterak se nebezpečně nakrájí přes něj, jak je nedočkavý, zoufalý a frustrovaný z každé další vteřiny nečinnosti. Podivoval se nad sebou samým, i jím hořela touha, chtíč přivlastnit si Danovo perfektní tělo i duši se vším všudy. Vžil se do své role, zkrátka vydržet musel. Jeho dech se otřel o Danovo ucho, když tiše, z bezprostřední blízkosti promluvil: "Říkal jsem na čtyři."

"Já..." zamumlal, momentálně zvládl hnout jen hlavou, aby mu jeho protějšek rozuměl, "já nevím... nezvládnu to." Protestoval, protože opravdu nemohl, ruce se mu třásly svázané k sobě, když se zkusil zapřít alespoň o předloktí, nezvládal udržet rovnováhu, podpírat se pouze dlaněmi představovalo absolutní nemožnost.

I když to nemohl vidět, Martin jen nesouhlasně zavrtěl hlavou. Tón, jako by ho žádal, aby už to dál neprotahoval, aby si ho vzal a dopřál mu to, co chce dozajista i on sám, zmocňovala se ho potřeba, šílel, očekával, každá další vteřina s ním cloumala víc než předešlá. "Prosím," vydechl ze zoufalství nezměrných hodnot. Martin se pohnul, zaklekl za něj, Dan se téměř lekl, když se jeho záda ocitla v obležení tepla druhého těla, starší se přes něj nahnul až k jeho hlavě, otřel se tváří o jeho a zamručel.

"Až s tebou skončím, nebudeš vědět ani vlastní jméno," zašeptal zastřeně, přesně tak, jak Dan vyžadoval. Hned poté si ho prudce přivlastnil, bezohledně dbal pouze svého pohodlí, horkost a tlak z něj vyloudily sten. Dan sykl, bolestná grimasa se zrcadlila v jeho obličeji, leč neřekl ani slovo, další ničivá vlna vzrušení bolest jednoznačně převýšila, čelem se otřel o povrch polštáře, ruce natažené nad hlavou, pěstmi nevědomky praštil do zdi.

"Dobrý?" ozvalo se za ním zcela jiným tónem než předešlá věta. Potlačil nutkání se hystericky uchechtnout.

"Jestli... se okamžitě... nepohneš..." podařilo se mu zamumlat, "tak se zblázním."

A Martin se pohnul. Tvrdě, nesmlouvavě přirazil, nový úhel skýtal nové možnosti, Danem projela vlna dalšího zachvění, kdyby ho Martin nepřidržel, pravděpodobně by mu vypověděla službu i kolena, krotit hlasité projevy chtíče nemělo smysl, ničil jej neskutečně silný žár, rozhoříval se uvnitř něj, pohltila jej spalující touha, tváře v jednom ohni, červenal se určitě i na zádech, minimálně ruměncem ve tváři si byl jistý.

Křičel, lapal po dechu, jen matně si vybavoval nějaké slovo, zatímco si ho Martin bral s vervou a dominancí sobě vlastní, jakou uměl probudit jen Daniel. Hnán zvířecími pudy se nechal nést na vlně stenů, jež doléhaly k jeho uším v nepravidelných intervalech, sám pouze zrychleně dýchal. Přistihl se, kterak ruce z Danových boků přesouvá jinam, vytahuje ho k sobě, tiskne si jeho záda na vlastní hruď, funí mu za krk, potřeboval cítit jeho teplo. Daniel automaticky natočil hlavu na bok. Nabídku přijal, v rychlosti si mimo jiné přivlastnil i jeho rty, zbaven racionálního uvažování zapojil i zuby. Možná trochu víc, než chtěl, když zaznamenal železitou pachuť krve. Dan však nereagoval jinak než dalším polibkem, neplánoval řešit takovou malichernost. Nějak podvědomě cítil, že podobné neplánované bolestivé nehody musí očekávat častěji.

Odpojil se, když se potřeboval lépe nadechnout, tep mu pulsoval ve spáncích tempem nejlepšího závodního koně, slyšel jej, cítil, hlava se mu motala příjemně omamným způsobem, zátylkem spadl na Martinovo rameno, dlaně staršího putovaly po jeho hrudi, držely ho, kůže na kůži se znovu a znovu úplně rozpadal.

V náhlém popudu se Martin donutil odtáhnou, jen aby Dana vzal a otočil, dopadl zády na postel, překvapeně vydechl, vůbec takovou změnu neočekával a neviděl, co se s ním děje, možná se jej na chvilku zmocnil i závan strachu. Změna jej vyhodila z rovnováhy. Rovněž i rty, přitisknuvší se na ty jeho, kůže teploty nažhavených kamen na jeho hrudi a další prudký příraz z Martinovy strany v nejmenším neočekával, chvěl se, nikdy by si nepomyslel, že může šílet až tak, z paměti se mu, přesně jak Martin slíbil, vytratilo kromě jiného i vlastní jméno, v hlavě měl úplně vymeteno, prázdno.

Přiblížil se okraji ještě blíž, znovu se naklonil přes pomyslné zábradlí, Martinovy pohyby, způsob, jakým si ho bral, jak jej kousal do rtu, věděl, že už dlouho při zbylých smyslech nevydrží, jedna dlaň nešetrně svírala jeho bok, o druhé nevěděl.

"Dej ruce nahoru," řekl starší, když se na chvíli odtáhl. Učinil tak, v pěstech sevřel polštář, Martina tak objímal alespoň nohama. Jeden jediný dotek ve slabinách stačil, aby vjemům podlehl a po hlavě skočil do vod slastného uvolnění, k nimž jej mohl dostat jedině Martin. Kombinace stenu a výkřiku se prohnala jeho hrdlem, trhl pažemi, leč nestihl je vztáhnout dolů, cizí, nesmlouvavá dlaň je přišpendlila na původní místo.

Kroutil se, jeho tělem zachvacovaly nanejvýš příjemné křeče uspokojení, hlasivky se utrhly ze řetězu úplně. Připadalo mu, že totálně přišel o schopnost ovládat vlastní svalstvo, nezmohl se na nic, dokud jakoby z dálky nezaslechl hrdelní zamručení spolu s poledním rychlým pohybem boků druhého muže.

Zhluboka dýchal, vstřebával další neuvěřitelný zážitek, otočil se na bok, ruce natáhl před sebe a dlouhou chvíli jen tak ležel, než smyčka na jeho zápěstí povolila. Dlaně dostaly volnost, leč nehnul s nimi. Čas od času se ještě zachvěl, uvolnění z něj stále nevyprchalo úplně, pokaždé se s Martinem cítil přesně takhle malátný a vláčný dlouhých několik minut po zdolání vrcholu. Šátek z jeho očí rovněž zmizel. Vztáhl levou ruku, promnul si zavřená víčka a oči otevřel. Zahleděl se na Martina, jeho zkoumavý výraz, jako by čekal na nějakou reakci, emoci. Usmál se, v hlavě sestavil jakousi napodobeninu věty, však přes rty se do éteru dostalo pouze pár nesrozumitelných zvuků.

Marti ale úsměv oplatil, z Danova spokojeného výrazu vyčetl, jak moc se mu právě uběhnuvší okamžiky líbily, přestal se obával, že něco pokazil, přisunul se blíž, prsty přejel po jeho tváři a odhrnul mu z čela potem slepené pramínky kaštanových vlasů. Něžné gesto spadalo úplně na druhou stranu spektra, ale prostě pocítil potřebu to udělat. Úsměv, jenž zdobil Danovu unavenou tvář, se ještě rozšířil, chytil jej za onu dlaň a propletl s ním prsty. Koukali na sebe beze slov, dokud Dan nenašel nějaká alespoň částečně smysluplná.

"Ty tvoje provokace mě jednou zničí," pronesl pobaveně, "chvilku jsem fakt nevěděl, jak se jmenuju."

Martin se pousmál uvolněněji, těšilo ho, že je jeho protějšek spokojený. "A teď už víš?" zeptal se hravě, palcem hladil hřbet dlaně ve své. Dan se neelegantně dostrkal až k němu, hlavu složil na hruď svého partnera, jež pro něj představovala ten nejpohodlnější polštář, nechal se druhou silnou paží obejmout.

"Tuším," připustil, "ale raději bych si to ještě promyslel."

***

Prostřídali se ve sprše a unavení zalehli do postele. Jako obvykle ve společném, vřelém a láskyplném objetí, oba navýsost spokojení, šťastní. Prostá přítomnost druhého jim ke štěstí úplně stačila. Martin bezstarostně odešel do říše snů, Dan si nechal ještě chvilku na přemýšlení, hlavou mu létaly myšlenky, jedna nenavazující na druhou. Vážně dokázal přesvětčit sebe sama, že jeho budoucnost tvoří i Martin, prostě to věděl. Odmítl se ho vzdát pro pár omylů minulosti. Nepotřeboval slova, aby si byl jistý, že neodejde, že s ním zůstane, ať se bude dít cokoliv. Na tváři mu pohrával úsměv, když pozvolna usínal. V Martinovi naprosto přesně našel to, co potřeboval. Poslední chybějící část vlastní duše, kdysi rozervané na kusy.


End file.
